Island Records Discography
Given the longevity of the Island Records record label it is inevitable that a large amount of data has to be gathered, managed and presented not only correctly but also usably. To this end, the label's history (and this discography) can conveniently be divided into three phases: *'The Jamaican Years', covering the label's releases from 1959 to 1966 - this year, in the UK at least, is considered a turning point in popular music, providing Good Vibrations and Revolver. Popular music had changed, and Island Records changed with it. *'The New Ground Years', covering 1967 to approximately 1980. 1967 brought Sergeant Pepper and A Whiter Shade of Pale, followed by an explosion of diversity in popular music. Pop songs were no longer "moon in June", radio stations were no longer limited by the "two-minute barrier" and influential DJ's, particularly John Peel, were providing exposure to experimental, even dangerous, music. The cut-off of "approximately 1980" is used here because in an increasingly fluid cultural milieu, Island records seemed always to be, if not ahead of the game, at least in possession of the ball. *'The Consolidation Years', covering 1980 onwards. That's not to say that Island had lost the plot, but it might fairly be said that but for U2 and the nostalgia market, they could have slipped from public notice. In 1989, Chris Blackwell sold Island Records to Polygram, which resulted in a remarketing of the Island back catalogue on compact disc under the Island Masters brand. This was a shrewd move, since by then, the purchasers of those original vinyl albums had become both nostalgic and affluent. The Lists = Jamaican releases (1959 - 1962) = It is supposed that Blackwell released 28 singles and three LPs in the period. Jamaican singles The very first records have been issued on 7" sides in Jamaica on a label called R&B *Laurel Aitken: "Boogie In My Bones" *Ernest Ranglin: "Wranglin'" *Lord Lebby With The Caribs: "Caldonie" Jamaican LPs CB stands for C'hris '''B'lackwell; 22 for the age of Blackwell at the time; it is the first number of the LP catalogue. *CB22 - Lance Haywood: At The Half Moon Hotel, Montego Bay (B-side is by Ernest Ranglin) - three different matrix numbers. *CB23 - Ernest Ranglin: Guitar In Ernest = UK releases 1960s = After the company's start in London in 1962 Island Records diversified already in 1963 into various labels: Black Swan, Island, Sue and Jump Up. Singles of the 1960s Island started with its white and red label, mainly to release Jamaican productions and released soon on another three labels, '''Sue for black American music with catalogue numbers starting at 300, Black Swan for more Jamaican music starting with 400, and Jump Up, for Calypso and Trinidadean music, starting with 500 and but using another prefix: JU. Alladin started ca. 1965 and used numbers starting with 600, while using the WI prefix. Island (white + red label) Island singles have been released with prefix WI and numbers starting with 001. The "white+red label" was the Island label itself; for the first 100 releases it had a round "Flaming sun" logo on a white label, then and for reprints of the early issues the label used a red strip like a "bow tie". The labels have the Rutland Gate Mews address on all first pressings up until about number 14; this was followed by the London England address which goes up to at least # 47, then came Cambridge Road. (N.B. The first part of this discography has been expanded and corrected using the published discography in "Record Collector" magazine 201.) *WI-001 - Lord Creator: "Independant Jamaica Calypso" b/w "Remember", 1962 *WI 002 - Owen Gray: "Patricia" b/w "Twist Baby", 1962 *WI-003 - The Jiving Juniors: "Sugar Dandy" b/w "Valerie", 1962; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 004 - Derrick Morgan: "Travel On" b/w "Teach Me Baby", 1962 *WI-005 - Roy and Millie: "We'll Meet" b/w Roland Alphonso: "Back Beat", 1962 (B-side act. with City Slickers); Collectable Records.ru *WI 006 - Derrick Morgan: "The Hop" b/w "Tell It To Me", 1962 *WI 007 - Lloyd Clarke: "Love You The Most" b/w Lloyd Robinson: "You Said You Loved Me", 1962 *WI 008 - Wilfred Jackie Edwards: "All My Days" b/w "Hear My Cry", 1962 *WI 009 - Alton & Eddy: "Let Me Dream" b/w "My Love Divine", 1962 *WI 010 - The Continentals: "Give Me All Your Love" b/w "Going Crazy", 1962 *WI-011 - Derrick Morgan: "Forward March" b/w "Please Don't Talk About Me", 1962 (B-side act. with Eric Morris); Collectable Records.ru *WI-012 - Jimmy Cliff: "Hurricane Hatty" b/w "Dearest Beverley", 1962 *WI 013 - Derrick Morgan: "See The Blind" b/w "Cherry Home", 1962 *WI 014 - Owen Gray: "Jezebel" b/w Owen & Millie: "Sugar Plum", 1962 *WI 015 - Ernest Ranglin Orchestra: "Harmonica Twist" b/w "Nitty Gritty", 1962 *WI 016 - Jimmy Cliff: "Miss Jamaica" b/w "Gold Digger", 1962 *WI 017 - Errol Dixon: "Morning Train" b/w "Lonely Heart", 1962 *WI 018 - Derrick & Patsy: "Housewife's Choice" b/w "Gypsy Woman", 1962 *WI 019 - Wilfred Jackie Edwards: "One More Week" b/w "Tears Like Rain", 1962 *WI 020 - Owen Gray with [[Ernest Ranglin|Ernest Rauglin (sic.) Orchestra]]: "Audrey" b/w Owen Gray: "Dolly Baby", 1962 *WI 021 - Don Drummond Orchestra: "Schooling The Duke" b/w "Bitter Rose", 1962 (B-side act. Shenley Duffus) *WI-022 - Emanuel Rodrigues Ork.: "Rico Special" b/w Bunny & Skitter: "A Little Mashin'", 1962 *WI 023 - The Blues Busters: "Behold!" b/w "Oh! Baby", 1962 *WI 024 - Martin & Derrick: "Come On" b/w Monty & the Cyclones: "Organisation", 1962 *WI 025 - Jimmy Cliff: "Since Lately" b/w "I'm Free", 1962 *WI 026 - Theo Beckford: "I Don't Want You" (actually by King Edwards All Stars) b/w "Seven Long Years", 1962 *WI 027 - The Jiving Juniors: "Andrea" b/w "Don't Leave Me", 1962 *WI 028 - Bobby Aitken: "Baby Baby" (actually with Patsy) b/w "Lonely Boy", 1962 *WI 029 - The Hi-Tones: "Going Steady" b/w "Darlin' Elaine", 1962 *WI-030 - Owen Gray: "Midnight Track" b/w "Time Will Tell", 1962; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 031 - Wilbert Harrison: "Off To School" b/w "I'm Broke", 1962 *WI 032 - The Rhythm Aces: "C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S" b/w Top Grant: "A Christmas Drink", 1962 *WI 033 - Basil Gabbidon: "I Found My Baby" (actually by Roy Braham)b/w "No Fault Of Mine", 1962 *WI 034 - Top Grant: "Searchin' (For You)" b/w "David And Goliath", 1963 *WI 035 - The Vikings: "Maggie Don't Leave Me" b/w "Henceman" (both actually with Victor Wong), 1963 *WI-036 - Shenley Duffus: "Give To Get" b/w Shenley & Millie: "What You Gonna Do", 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 037 - Derrick Morgan: "Dorothy" b/w "Leave Her Alone", 1963 *WI 038 - Lascelles Perkins & Yvonne: "Tango Lips" b/w Dennis Sindrey: "Rub Up" (B-side actually plays "Jamaica's Song"), 1963 *WI 039 - Cornell Campbell: "Rosabelle" b/w "Turndown Date" (B-side act. "Under The Old Oak Tree"), 1963 *WI 040 - King Edwards (Group): "Dear Hearts" b/w "Oh Mary" (b-side actually by Ransford Barnett), 1963 *WI 041 - John Holt: "I Cried A Tear" b/w "Forever I'll Stay", 1963 *WI 042 - Jackie Estick: "Since You've Been Gone" b/w "Daisy I Love You", 1963 *WI 043 - The Moonlighters: "Going Out" b/w "Hold My Hands", 1963 *WI 044 - Clancy Eccles: "Judgement" b/w Clancy & Paulette: "Baby Please", 1962 *WI 045 - Lloyd Clarke: "Japanese Girl" b/w "He's Coming", 1963 *WI 046 - Kent & Dimples: "Day Is Done" b/w "Linger A While", 1963 *WI 047 - King Edwards: "Russian Roulette" (actually by King Edwards All Stars) b/w "You're Mine" (B-side actually by Douglas Brothers), 1963 *WI 048 - Owen Gray: "I'm Still Waiting" b/w "Last Night", 1963 *WI 049 - The Melody Enchanters: "Enchanter's Ball" b/w "I'll Be True", 1963 *WI 050 - Roy & Millie: "This World" b/w "Never Say Goodbye", 1963 *WI-051 - Derrick Morgan: "Blazing Fire" b/w Derrick & Patsy: "I'm In A Jam", 1963 *WI 052 - Top Grant: "Suzie" b/w "Jenny", 1963 *WI 053 - Derrick Morgan: "No Raise, No Praise" b/w "Loving Baby", 1963 *WI 054 - Desmond Decker & Beverleys All Stars: "Madgie" b/w Desmond Dekker: "Honour Your Mother And Father", 1963 *WI 055 - Derrick & Patsy: "Sea Wave" b/w "Look Before You Leap", 1963 *WI 056 - Andy & Joey: "Have You Ever" b/w "Cross My Heart", 1963 *WI 057 - Adam Smith: "I Wonder Why" b/w "My Prayer", 1963 (Adam Smith was a pseudonym for Eric Smith) *WI 058 - Frank Cosmo: "Revenge" b/w "Laughin' At You" (B-side actually with Bobby Aitken), 1963 *WI 059 - Tony & Louise: "Ups And Downs" b/w Tony Tomas: "Brixton Lewisham", 1963 *WI 060 - The Richard Brothers: "I Need A Girl" b/w "Desperate Lover", 1963 *WI 061 - Charley Tabor: "Blue Atlantic" b/w "Red Lion Madison", 1963 *WI 062 - Jimmy Cliff: "My Lucky Day" b/w "One-Eyed Jacks", 1963 *WI 063 - Shenley Duffas: "Fret Man Fret" b/w "Doreen", 1963 *WI 064 - The Tonettes: "Love That Is Real" b/w "Pretty Baby", 1963 *WI 065 - The Vikings: "Hallelujah!" b/w "Helpin' Ages" (actually by The Maytals), 1963 *WI 066 - Kentrick Patrick: "Man To Man" b/w Roland Alfonso: "Blockade", 1963 *WI-067 - Roy & Paulette: "Have You Seen My Baby" b/w "Since You're Gone", 1963 *WI 068 - Tony Washington: "Something Gotta Be Done" b/w Tony & Louise: "I Have Said", 1963 *WI 069 - Errol Dixon: "I Love You" b/w "Tell Me More", 1963 *WI-070 - Jimmy Cliff: "King Of Kings" b/w Sir Percy: "Oh Yeah", 1963 *WI 071 - The Afro Enchanters: "Peace And Love" b/w "Wayward African", 1963 *WI 072 - Top-Grant: "Riverbank Coberley" b/w "Nancy", 1963 *WI 073 - Frank Cosmo: "Dear Dreams" b/w "Go Go Go", 1963 *WI 074 - Top Grant: "Money Money Money" b/w "Have Mercy On Me", 1963 *WI 075 - The Vikings: "Six And Seven Books Of Moses" b/w "Zacions" (actually by The Maytals), 1963 *WI 076 - Basil Gabbidon: "I Bet You Don't Know" b/w Shenley Duffas: "Three Times Seven", 1963 *WI 077 - Top Grant: "War In Africa" b/w "The Birds", 1963 *WI 078 - The Blues Masters: "5 O'Clock Whistle" b/w "African Blood" (both actually by Baba Brooks & His Band), 1963 *WI 079 - Kentrick Patrick: "Don't Stay Out Late" b/w "Forever And Ever", 1963 *WI 080 - Derrick Morgan: "Angel With Blue Eyes" b/w "Corner Stone", 1963 *WI 081 - Higgs & Wilson: "Last Saturday Morning" b/w "Praise The Lord", 1963 *WI 082 - Edwards GRP: "He Gave You To Me" b/w "Kings Priests & Prophets" (both actually by The Schoolboys), 1963 *WI 083 - Cornell Campbell: "Each Lonely Night" b/w Roland Alphonso: "Steamline", 1963 *WI 084 - Duke White: "It's Over" b/w "Forever", 1963 *WI 085 - Drumbago: "I Am Drunk" (actually by Raymond Harper & Drumbago's Group) b/w "Sea Breeze" (actually by Sammy & Drumbago's Group), 1963 *WI 086 - The Hi-Tones: "Ten Virgins" (actually by The Angelic Brothers) b/w "Too Young To Love" (actually by Larry Marshall), 1963 *WI 087 - King Edwards: "Hey Girl" b/w "Skies Are Grey" (both actually by Ransford Barnett), 1963 *WI 088 - Robert Marley: "Judge Not" b/w "Do You Still Love Me", 1963 *WI 089 - Basil Gabbidon: "St. Louis Woman" b/w "Get On The Ball", 1963 *WI-090 - Roy and Millie: "There'll Come A Day" b/w "I Don't Want You", 1963; Collectable Records.ru *WI 091 - Larry Lawrence: "Garden Of Eden" b/w Derrick Morgan: "Sendin' This Message", 1963 *WI 092 - Laurel Aitken: "I Shall Remove" b/w "We Got To Move", 1963 *WI 093 - Shenley Duffus: "What A Disaster" b/w "I Am Rich", 1963 *WI 094 - Don Drummond: "Scandal" b/w "My Ideal" (B-side actually by W. Sparks), 1963 *WI 095 - Laurel Aitken: "What A Weeping" b/w "Zion City Wall", 1963 *WI-096 - Baba Brooks: "Bank To Bank Pt. 1" b/w "Bank To Bank Pt. 2", 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 097 - Delroy Wilson: "I Shall Not Remove" b/w "Naughty People", 1963 *WI 098 - Clancy Eccles: "Glory Halleluja" b/w "Hot Rod" (B-side actually by Roland Alphonso), 1963 *WI 099 - Laurel Aitken: "In My Soul" b/w "One More River To Cross", 1963 *WI 100 - Frank Cosmo: "Merry Christmas" b/w Greetings From Beverley's, 1963 *WI 101 - The Vikings: "Never Grow Old" b/w "Irene" (actually by The Maytals), 1963 *WI 102 - Tommy McCook: "Adams Apple" b/w The Maytals: "Every Time" (B-side actually by The Tonettes), Tapir's, 1963 *WI 103 - Delroy Wilson: "One, Two, Three" b/w "Back Biter", 1963 *WI 104 - Kentrick Patrick: "The End Of The World" b/w "Little Princess", 1963 *WI 105 - Creator and Norma: "We Will be Lovers" b/w "Come On Pretty Baby", 1963 *WI 106 - Theo Beckford: "Boller Man" b/w "Daphney", 1963 *WI 107 - The Vikings: "Just Got To Be" b/w "You Make Me Do" (actually by The Maytals), 1963 *WI-108 - Tanamo: "Come Down" b/w "I Am Holding On" (white+red label), 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 109 - Richard Bros: "I Shall Wear A Crown" b/w Baba Brooks: "Robin Hood", 1963 *WI 110 - Stranger Cole: "Stranger at the Door" b/w "Conqueror", 1963 *WI-111 - Desmond Dekker: "Parents" b/w "Labour For Learning" (white+red label), 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 112 - Jimmy Cliff: "Miss Universe" b/w "The Prodigal", 1963 *WI 113 - Stranger & Patsy: "Senor and Senorita" b/w Don Drummond: "Snowboy", 1963 *WI 114 - Stranger Cole: "Last Love" b/w Stranger & Ken: "Hush Baby", 1963 *WI 115 - Shenley Duffas: "Know The Lord" b/w Tommy McCook: "Ska Ba", 1963 *WI 116 - Delroy Wilson: "You Bend My Love" b/w "Can't You See", 1963 *WI 117 - The Vikings: "Fever" b/w "Cheer Up" (actually by The Maytals), 1963 *WI 118 - Tommy McCook: "Below Zero" b/w Lee Perry: "Never Get Weary", 1963 *WI 119 - Kentrick Patrick: "Golden Love" b/w "Beyond", 1963 *WI-120 - Paulette & Delroy: "Little Lover" b/w "Lovin' Baby" (white+red label), 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 121 - Lester Sterling: "Clean The City" b/w "Long Walk Home" (B-side actually by The Charmers), 1963 *WI 122 - Bonnie & Skitto: "Get Ready" (actually by The Vikings, alias The Maytals) b/w Don Drummond: "The Rocket", 1963 *WI 123 - Horace Sexton: "I'm So Glad" b/w "Tell Me", 1963 *WI 124 - Tommy McCook: "Junior Jive" b/w Horace Seaton: "Power", 1963 *WI 125 - Shenley Duffas: "Easy Squeal" b/w "Things Aren't Going Right", 1963 *WI 126 - Stranger Cole: "We Are Rolling" b/w "Millie Maw", 1963 *WI 127 - Baba Brooks: "Three Blind Mice" b/w Billy & Bobby: "We Ain't Got Nothing", 1963 *WI-128 - Ernest Ranglin: "Exodus" b/w Robert Marley: "One Cup Of Coffee", 1963 *WI 129 - The Jiving Juniors: "Sugar Dandy" b/w "Valerie", 1963 (reissue) *WI 136 - Prince Buster: "Little Flea" *WI 137 - Riots: I Am In Love / When You're Wrong *WI 138 - The Wailers: "Mr. Talkative" / "It Hurts To Be Alone" *WI 139 - The Flames: "Broadway Jungle" *WI 142 - Eric Morris: "Penny-Reel", 1964 *WI-143 - Dotty and Bonny: "Your Kisses" (white+red label), 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI-144 - Stranger and Patsy: Tom, Dick & Harry b/w "We Two Happy People" (white+red label), 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI-146 - Owen and Leon: "Next Door Neighbour" / Roland Alphonso: Feeling Fine, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI-148 - Dotty and Bonny: b/w "Tears Are Falling" (white+red label), 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 149 - Don Drummond: Eastern Standard Time / Dotty & Bony: Sun Rises *WI 150 - Eric Morris: Drop your sword / Baba Brooks: Catch a fire *WI 151 - Eric Morris: What A Man Do / Baba Brooks: Rude Boy, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info, Johnny Spencer.info *WI 151 - Stranger and Patsy: Yeah Yeah Baby / Baba Brooks: Boat Ride *WI 153 - Don Drummond: Musical Storeroom / Stranger Cole: He Who Feels *WI-154 - The Charms: "Carry, Go, Bring, Come" / Hill And Gully; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 157 - Derrick Harriott: "What Can I Do (The Wedding)" / "Oh Leona" *WI 158 - Desmond Dekkar: "King Of Ska", 1964 *WI 164 - Owen & Leon: "The Fits Is On Me" / Skatalites: "Good News" *WI 165 - Owen and Leon: "Running around" / Skatalites: "Around the world" *WI 166 - Joe White: Downtown Girl, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 168 - The Skatalites: "Guns Of Navarone" *WI 170 - Derrick Harriott: "I'm Only Human" / Roy Panton: "Good Man" *WI 172 - Sam Houston: "My Mother's Eyes" / "Danny Boy", 1965 *WI-173 - Carlos Malcolm and The Afro Caribs: "Bonanza Ska" b/w "Papa Luiga", 1965; Collectable Records.ru *WI 176 - Riots: Telling lies / Don't leave me *WI 177 - Stanger Cole: Run Joe / Make Believe *WI 180 - The Clarendionians: Day Will Come, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI-181 - [[Desmond Dekker|Desmond Dekkar (sic.)]]: "Get Up Edina" (actually with The Four Aces) b/w Patsy & Desmond: "Be Mine Forever" (B-side actually plays "Down Down Down" by Clive & Naomi), 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 183 - Eric Morris: Love Can Make A Mansion, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 184 - Shenley Duffus: You are mine / Upcoming Willows: Red China *WI 186 - Shenley Duffas: Rukumbine / One Morning, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 187 - Lloyd Briscoe: Jonah (The Master) / Mr. Cleveland *WI 188 - The Wailers: "It Hurts To Be Alone" / "Mr. Talkative", 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 190 - Wilfred And Millicent: The Vow / I'll Never Believe In You *WI 192 - Don Drummond and Drumbago: "Stampede" / Justin Hines and the Dominoes: Come bail me *WI 194 - Justine Hines & the Dominoes: Rub Up Push Up / The Ark, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 196 - Virtues: Your Wife And Your Mother / Amen *WI 199 - Joe White: Hog In A Coco / Skatalites: Sandy Gully *WI-200 - The Maytals: Never You Change / What's on your mind *WI-206 - The Wailers: "Play Boy" *WI 210 - Lee Perry: "Please Don't Go" / "Bye St. Peter" *WI213 - The Maytals: My new name / It's no use, 1965 *WI 214 - The Blues Busters: How Sweet It Is (white+red label), 1965; Spencer.info *WI 215 - Peter Touch and the Wailers: Shame and Scandal / Wailers: The Jerk *WI 217 - Roland Alphonso: "El Pussy Cat" *WI 218 - Joe Haywood: "Warm And Tender Love" *WI 223 - The Upsetters: "Country Girl" / "Strange country" 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 224 - Desmond Dekker And The Four Aces: "Mount Zion", 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 231 - Techniques: Little "Did You Know" / Don Drummond: "Cool Smoke" *WI 232 - Tommy McCook: "Rocket Ship" / Justin Hinds: "Turn Them Back", 1965 *WI 234 - Eric Morris: Children of today / Baba Brooks: Greenfield Ska, 1965 *WI 235 - Baba Brooks: "Duck Soup" b/w The Zodiacs: "Renegade" *WI 236 - Justin Hinds: "Peace And Love" / "Skalarama" *WI 237 - Derrick Harriott: "My Three Loves / The Jerk *WI 238 - The Pioneers: "Sometimes" (white+red label), 1965 Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 239 - Alton Ellis: "Dance Crasher" / Baba Brooks: "Vitamin A", 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 240 - Two Kings: Rolling Stone / The Sufferer: Tomorrow Morning *WI 244 - Desmond Dekker & The Aces: "Mount Zion" *WI 246 - Theo Beckford: "If Life Was A Thing" (white+red label),1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 250 - Daniel Johnson: Brother Nathan, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 251 - Lee Roy: "Oo Ee Baby" / My loving Baby / Come Back *WI 253 - Millie and Jackie: Never Again / Jackie Edwards: This Is My Story *WI 256 - Rosco Gordon: "Surely I Love You" *WI 257 - Shirley & Lee: "Let The Good Times Roll" *WI 262 - Llans Thelwell: "Choo Choo Ska" *WI 265 - Jackie and Millie: My Desire / Millie: That's How Strong My Love Is *WI 268 - Wailers: "Put It On" / "Love Won't Be Mine", (white+red label) *WI 269 - The Gaylads: What Is Wrong; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 273 - Roy "C": "Shotgun Wedding" / I'm Gonna Make It; Johnny Spencer.info, Collectable Records.ru *WI 275 - Leapers Creepers Sleepers: "Precious Words" *WI 277 - Derrick Morgan: "It's Alright" / "I Need Someone", 1966; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 278 - Kim Fowley: "The Trip" *WI 279 - The Circles: "Take Your Time" *WI 280 - Wynder K. Frog: "Turn On Your Lovelight" *WI 281 - Gaylads: Goodbye daddy / Your eyes, 1966 *WI 284 - The Clarendonians: Try Me One More Time / You can't keep me down (white+ red label),1966 Johnny Spencer.info *WI 285 - King Sparrow: Beggars Have No Choice / Marcia Griffith: Funny, 1965 *WI 286 - Robert Parker: "Barefootin'" *WI 291 - Gaylads: You Never Leave Him / Message To My Girl *WI 295 - Desmond Baker And The Clarendonians: Rude Boy - Gonna Jail / The Sharks: Don't Fool Me, 1966; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 297 - Roy Richards: Green Collie / Marcia Griffith: "You're No Good" *WI 298 - King Perry: Rub And Squeeze / Soul Brothers: Here Comes The Minx *WI 299 - Roy Richards: "Western Standard Time" b/w The Eagles: "What A Agony" Sue The Sue label, initiated in 1963, was a subsidiary to release black US-American music. The releases followed the catalogue numbers of Island's singles starting at number 300. The first 17 releases of the British Sue label were in fact related to Henry 'Juggy' Murray's New York based Sue label. Some earlier issues from the black owned independent American label established in 1957 were released on the London American label. The original Island agreement with the American company ended in disagreement and all (U.S.) Sue records were deleted from their catalogue in July 1965, and American Sue issues returned to the London American label. Island records retained the use of the name Sue until the final release in 1968. (Johnny Spencer) *WI 301 - Inez Foxx: "Mockingbird" / "He's The One You Love" *WI 308 - Derak Martin: "Don't Put Me Down Like This" Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 309 - Ernestine Anderson: "Keep An Eye On Love"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 312 - The Soul Sisters: "I Can't Stand It"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 335 - Elmore James: "Dust My Blues"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 337 - Louisiana Red: "I Done Woke Up"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 339 - JB Lenoir And His African Hunch Rhythm: I Sing Um The Way I Feel; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 340 - Bobby Parker: Watch Your Step; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 350 - Ike & Tina Turner: "I Can't Believe What You Say"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 352 - Betty Everett: "I've Got A Claim On You"; Spencer Collection *WI 359 - Etta James & The Reaches: "Roll With Me Henry"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 361 - John Lee Hooker: "Boogie Chillun"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 362 - Irma Thomas: "Don't Mess With My Man"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 366 - Frankie Ford: "Sea Cruise" / "Roberta" *WI 374 - Bob & Earl: "Harlem Shuffle"; Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 377 - Donnie Elbert: "A Little Piece Of Leather" / "Do What'cha Wanna";Johnny Spencer Collection *WI 394 - Gladys Knight & the Pips: "Letter Full Of Tears"; Johnny Spencer.info Black Swan The Black Swan label was one of Island's first subsidiaries with releases from 1963 to 1965. With a black and white label the catalogue covered within the WI series numbers from 401 to 471. From 1970 to 1971 Trojan/B&C Records used the label for records within a BW series. Island reactivated the label in 1976/1977 within the WIP series and with a small series of 12" singles in a BS series. *WI 401 - Laurel Aitken: "Lion Of Judah" / "Remember My Darling" *WI 402 - Derrick Morgan: "Street Girl" / "Edmarine", 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 403 - Jimmy Cliff: "The Man" / "You Are Never Too Old", 1963 *WI 404 - Wilfred Jackie Edwards: "Why Make Believe" / "Do You Want Me Again" *WI 405 - Delroy Wilson: "Spit In The Sky" / "Voodoo Man", 1963 *WI 406 - Don Drummond: "Scrap Iron" / "Prevent", 1963 *WI 407 - Archibald Trott: "Get Together" / "Just Because" *WI 408 - Melody Enchanters: "Oh Ma Oh Pa" / "Coronation Street", 1963 *WI 409 - Roy & Millie: "You Are The Only One" / "Cherry I Love You", 1963 *WI 410 - Roy & Millie: "Oh Merna" / Don Drummond: "Dog War Bossa Nova" *WI 411 - Laurel Aitken: "The Saint" / "Go, Gal, Go", 1963 *WI 412 - Baba Brooks: "Jelly Bean" / Eric Morris: "Sampson" *WI 413 - Stranger And Ken: "Uno-Dos" / "Look", 1963; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 414 - Baba Brooks: "Key To The City" / Eric Morris: "Solomon Gondie" *WI 415 - Stranger Cole: "Summer Day" / "Loving You Always" *WI 416 - Wilfred Jackie Edwards: "The Things You Do" / "Little Smile" *WI 417 - Ernest Ranglin & The GB's: "Swing A Ling Part 1" / "Part 2", 1964 *WI 418 - Barbara & Winston: "The Dream" / "I Love You", 1964 *WI 419 - Winston Samuels: "Luck Will Come My Way" / Lloyd Brevett: "One More Time", 1964 *WI 420 - Beltones: "Gloria Love" / Winston Francis: "You Are The One" *WI 421 - Jackie Opel: You're No Good / King Liges *WI 422 - Tommy McCook: Two For One / Lascelles Perkins: I Don't Know *WI 423 - The Vikings: Down By The Riverside / This Way, 1964 *WI 425 - Derrick Morgan: Cherry Pie / Bob Walls: Remember Where You're From, 1964 *WI 426 - Winston Samuels: You Are The One / Gloria Love, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 427 - Roy And Millie: Oh Shirley / Marie, 1964 *WI 428 - Vikings: Treat Me Bad / Sitting On Top, 1964 *WI 429 - Keith And Enid: Lost My Love / I Cried, 1964 *WI 430 - The Maytals: Come Into My parlour / I Am In Love, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 431 - Marguerita: Woman Come / Eric Morris: Number One, 1964 *WI 432 - Melody Enchanters: Enchanted Ball / Sailor Boy *WI 433 - Eric Morris: Supper In The Gutter / Ambition, 1964; Spencer.info *WI 434 - Baba Brooks: Spider / Meldoy Jamboree *WI 435 - Stranger Cole: Boy Blue / Eric Morris: Words Of Wisdom, 1964 *WI 436 - Roy And Yvonne: Two Roads / Join Together, 1964 *WI 437 - Jimmy James: Thinking Of You / Shirley, 1964 *WI 438 - Baba Brooks: Cork Foot / The Hersang Combo: BBC Channel 2 *WI 439 - Eric Morris: River Come Down / Eric Morris: Seek And You'll Find, 1964 *WI 440 - Shenley Duffas: Digging A Ditch / He's Coming Down, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 441 - Bobby Aitken: Jericho / Lester Sterling: Lunch Time *WI 442 - Baba Brooks: Musical Workshop / Duke White: Be Wise *WI 443 - Shenley Duffus: Gather Them In / Crucifixion *WI 444 - Baba Brooks: Bus Strike / Duke White: Sow Good Seeds *WI 445 - Eric Morris: Home Sweet Home / Lester Sterling: 64, 1964 *WI 446 - Frank Cosmo: Alone / Beautiful Book *WI 447 - Lloyd Briscoe: Spiritualist Mambo / Baba Brooks: Fly Right, 1964 *WI 448 - The Cherry Pies: Do You Keep On Dreaming / Sweeter Than Cherry Pies *WI 449 - Charlie Organaire: Go Home / Theo Beckford: Ungrateful People, 1964 *WI 450 - Lloyd Briscoe: My Love Has Come / Baba Brooks: Sweet Eileen *WI 451 - Sonny And Yvonne: Night After Night / Sonny Burke Group: Here We Go Again, 1965 *WI 452 - Theophilus Beckford: Take Your Time / Stranger Cole: Happy Go Lucky *WI 453 - Baba Brooks: Take Five / Viney Gale: Go On *WI 454 - Lloyd Briscoe: Trojan / I Am The Least *WI 455 - Desmond Dekker: Dracula / Don Drummond: Spitfire, 1964; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 456 - Baba Brooks: Dreadnaught / Playgirls: Looks Are Everything, 1964 *WI 457 - Sonny Burke: I Love You Still / It's Always A Pleasure, 1965 *WI 458 - Sonny Burke: City In The Sky / Everyday I Love You More *WI 459 - Tony Washington: But I Do / D.C.s: Night Train, 1964 *WI 460 - Tony Washington: Dilly Dilly / But I Do, 1964 *WI 461 - Sonny And Yvonne: Night After Night / Here we Go Again, 1964 *WI 462 - Stranger Cole & Patsy: Hey Little Girl / Cornel Campbell: Make Hay, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 463 - Lord Creator: Wicked Lady / The Maytals: My Little Ruby, 1964 *WI 464 - The Maytals: John And James / Theo Beckford: Sailing On, 1965 *WI 465 - Stranger & Ken: I Want To Go Home / Richard Suanders: The Sign Of The Times *WI 466 - Baba Brooks: Baby Elephant Walk / Don Drummond: Don's Special *WI 467 - Marvin And Johnny: Cherry Pie / Ain't That Right, 1965; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 468 - Joe & Ann: Gee Baby / Wherever You May Be, 1965 *WI 469 - Sonny Burke: Glad / Jeanie *WI 470 - Sonny Burke: Dance Withe Me / My Girl Can't Cook *WI 471 - Sonny Burke: Wicked People / God In Heaven Knows Jump Up Jump Up started in 1963 and released singles mainly in calypso style until ca. 1967. Around 1970 Trojan/B&C continued to release with the label, continuing with both prefix and catalogue numbers. (Tapir's) *JU 501 - Mighty Douglas: Laziest Man / Dance Me Lover *JU 502 - Lord Blakie: Maria / Snakes In The Square *JU 503 - Lord Creator With The Byron Lee Orchestra: Jamaica Jump Up / Laziest Man, 1963 *JU 504 - Lord Kitchener: Love In The Cemetery / Jamaican Woman, 1962 *JU 505 - Gene Lawrence: Longest Day Meringie / Bachelor Boy *JU 506 - Lord Kitchener: Road / Neighbour, 1967 *JU 507 - Mighty Sparrow: Kennedy & Khruschev / The Slave (National Record Co, Trinidad, 1962) *JU 508 - Mighty Douglas: Teacher Teacher / Split Me In Two *JU 509 - Mighty Douglas: Ugliness / My Wicked Boy Child *JU 510 - Gene Lawrence: Longest Day Meringue / Bachelor Boy *JU 511 - Lord Kitchener: Dr. Kitch / Come Back Home Meh Boy (Telco Records, Trinidad, 1963) *JU 512 - Jackie Opel: TV In Jamaica / Worrells Captaincy (Beverleys Jamaica, 1963) *JU 513 - Mighty Dougla: You Wasting Your Time / The Smart Barbadian (Telco Records, Trinidad) *JU 515 - Lord Christo: The Dumb Boy And The Parrot / The General Hospital, 1967 *JU 516 - Nap Hepburn: Political Girl / The River *JU 517 - Lord Cristo: Election War Zone / Bad Luck Man, 1967 *JU 518 - King Fighter: People Will Talk / Same Thing, 1965 *JU 519 - Joey Lewis: Nut Vendor / Marriage Recipe *JU 520 - Ramon Otano: Mambo Trinidad / Fiesta En La Joya *JU 521 - Joey Lewis Band: Oye Mi Son / Yo-No-Se *JU 522 - Lord Blakie: Chinese Restaurant (Curry Shrimp & Rice) / What They Get, They Will Take *JU 523 - Mighty Sparrow: Bull Pistle Gang / Village Ram *JU 524 - Lord Creator: Big Bamboo / Marjorie & Harry *JU 525 - Young Growler: Bulldozer / Clarabel *JU 526 - Young Growler: Pressure In Britain / Pretentious Woman *JU 527 - Lord Nelson: Party For Santa Claus / Stella *JU 528 - Young Growler: Lucy Swimming Pool / Topless Dress *JU 529 - Young Growler: Pussy Galore / Sledgehammer *JU 530 - Lord Kitchener: Kitch You So Sweet / Ain't That Fun, 1967 *JU 531 - Baldhead Growler: The Sausage / Bingo Woman, 1967 Aladdin Island's "first serious stab at setting up a pukka pop label"Record Collector 202, p.121. Releases were numbered in a WI-6xx series, but the matrix number of Jackie Edwards' "He'll Have To Go" was WI 2000, suggesting that it might have been intended to use that catalogue number series instead. *WI-601 - Jackie Edwards: "He'll Have To Go" b/w "Gotta Learn To Love Again", 1965 *WI-602 - unissued *WI-603 - Owen Gray: "Gonna Work Out Fine" b/w "Dolly Baby", 1965 *WI-604 - Theo Johnson: "Masters Of War" b/w "Water Is Wide", 1965 *WI-605 - Jackie Edwards: "Hush" b/w "I Am In Love With You No More", 1965 *WI-606 - Dinah Lee: "I’ll Forgive You Then Forget You" b/w "Nitty Gritty", 1965 *WI-607 - Owen Gray: "Linda Lu" b/w "Can I Get A Witness", 1965 *WI-608 - Dinah Lee: "I Can’t Believe What You Say" b/w "Pushin’ A Good Thing Too Far", 1965 *WI-609 - Prince & Princess: "Ready Steady Go" b/w "Take Me Serious", 1965 *WI-610 - unissued *WI-611 - Jackie Edwards: "The Same One" b/w "I Don’t Know", 1965 *WI-612 - Lord Kitchener: "Dr Kitch" b/w "Come Back Home Meh Boy", 1965 (reissue) Brit A short-lived subsidiary whose releases came out in the spring of 1965. The handful of releases were numbered in the WI-1000 series. *WI-1001 - Bobby Jameson: "Rum-Pum" b/w "I Want To Know Why", 1965 *WI-1002 - Millie: "My Street" b/w "Mixed Up, Fickle, Moody, Self-Centred, Spoiled Kind Of Boy", 1965 *WI-1003 - The Cannon Brothers: "Turn Your Eyes To Me" b/w "Don't Stop Now", 1965 *WI-1004 - The Anglos: "Incense" b/w "You're Fooling Me", 1965 (A-side allegedly features Stevie Winwood. Disc was later reissued - see WIP-6061) *WI-1005 - Dinah Lee: "I Can't Believe What You Say" b/w "Pushing A Good Thing Too Far" (unissued on Brit label - later issued on Aladdin, see WI-608) Island (WI 3000 series) The catalogue numbers 3000 ff. had been chosen after the first series ended at number 299 and 300 ff. had been used for the Sue label (see above). *WI 3000 - Roy Richards: "South Viet Nam" b/w "You Must Be Sorry I(Vocal)", 1966 *WI 3001 - The Wailers: "He Who Feels It Knows It" b/w "Sunday Morning", 1966 *WI-3002 - The Gaylads: "Stop Making Love" b/w "They Call Her Dawn", 1966 *WI 3003 - The V.I.P.'s: "I Wanna Be Free" b/w "Don't Let It Go", 1966 *WI 3004 - unissued *WI 3005 - The Claredonians: "I'll Never Change" b/w "Rules Of Life", 1966 *WI 3006 - Jackie Edwards: "I Feel So Bad" b/w "I Don't Want To Be Made A Fool Of", 1966 *WI 3007 - Belfast Gypsies: "Gloria's Dream" b/w "Secret Police", 1966 *WI 3008 - Robert Parker: "Happy Feet" b/w "The Scratch", 1966 *WI 3009 - The Wailers: Let Him Go (Rude Boy Get Bail) / Sinner Man, 1966 *WI 3010 - Derrick Morgan: Gather Together Now / Soft Hand Nice, 1966 *WI 3011 - Wynder K Frog: Sunshine Superman / Blues For A Frog, 1966 *WI 3012 - unissued *WI-3013 - Delroy Wilson: "Dancing Mood" / Soul Brothers: More & More (white+red label), 1966; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 3015 - Ethiopians: I am Free / Soul Brothers: Shanty Town *WI 3016 - Soul Brothers: Mr. Flint / Too Young To Love, 1966 *WI 3017 - Freaks of Nature: People Let's Freak Out / Secret Police (Shadow Crashers), 1966 *WI 3018 - Jackie Edwards: Royal Telephone / It's No Secret, 1967 *WI 3019 - Joyce Bond: Tell Me What It's All About / Tell Me Right Now, 1967 *WI 3020 - Ken Boothe: Train Is Coming / This Is Me, 1966 *WI 3021 - unissued *WI 3022 - Gaylads: Don't Say No / Sonny Burke: You Rule My Heart, 1967 *WI 3023 - Slim Smith: I've Got Your Number / New Boss, 1967 *WI 3024 - unissued *WI 3025 - The Gaylads - No Good Girl / Yes Girl, 1967 *WI 3026 - Joe Higgs: I Am The Song (The Prophet) / Worry No More, 1967 *WI 3027 - Roy Richards: Rub-A-Dub / The Sharks: Baby Come Home, 1967 *WI 3028 - Bobby Aitken: Kiss Bam Bam / Cynthia Richards: How Could I, 1967 *WI 3029 - Tony Gregory: Get Out Of My Life / Soul Brothers - Sugar Cane, 1967 *WI 3030 - Jackie Edwards: Only A Fool Breaks His Own Heart / The End, 1967 *WI 3031 - Buster Brown: My Blue Heaven / Two Women, 1967 *WI 3032 - Clarendonians: Shoo Be Doo Be / Sweet Heart Of Beauty, 1967 *WI 3033 - Delroy Wilson: Riding For A Fall / Got To Change Your Ways, 1967 *WI 3034 - Dudley Sibley: Gun Man / Denzil Thorpe: Monkey Speaks His Mind, 1967 *WI 3035 - Ken Boothe: I Don't Want To See You Cry / Baby I Need You, 1967 *WI 3036 - The Ethiopians: For You / Soul Brothers: Sound Pressure (white+red label) *WI 3037 - Delroy Wilson: Ungrateful Baby / Roy Richards: Hopeful Village Ska, 1967 *WI 3038 - Soul Brothers: Cherry / Soul Junior: Out Of My Mind, 1967 *WI 3039 - Soul Brothers: Hi-Life / Delroy Wilson: Close To Me, 1967 *WI 3040 - Bob Andy: I've Got To Go Back Home / Sonny Burke: Rudy Girl, 1967 *WI 3041 - The Claredonians: You Can't Be Happy / Goodbye Forever, 1967 *WI 3042 - Peter Touch: I Am The Toughest / Marcia Griffiths: No Faith, 1967 *WI 3043 - The Wailers: Bend Down Low / Freedom Time, 1967 *WI 3044 - Chords Five: I Am Only Dreaming / Universal Vegrant, 1967 *WI-3045 - The Paragons: "On The Beach" / Tommy McCook: Sweet And Gentle, 1967 *WI 3046 - Alton Ellis and the Flames: Cry Tough / Carol With Tommy McCook: Mr. Solo, 1967 *WI 3047 - Tommy McCook: 1, 2, 3 Kick / The Treasure Isle Boys: What A Fool, 1967 *WI 3048 - Justin Hinds: On A Saturday Night / Save A Bread, 1967 *WI 3049 - The Moving Brothers: Darling I Love You / Tommy McCook: Saboo, 1967 *WI 3050 - Delroy Wilson: Get Ready / Roy Richards: Port 'O'Jam, 1967 *WI 3051 - Winston Samuels: The Greatest / Freddie & Fitsy: Truth Hurts, 1967 *WI 3052 - Soul Boys: Blood Pressure / Rita Marley: Come To Me, 1967 *WI 3053 - Winston Samuels: I Won't Be Discouraged / Freddie& Fitsy: Why Did My Little Girl Cry, 1967 *WI 3054 - Hopeton Lewis: Rock Steady / Cool Collie, 1967 *WI 3055 - Hopeton Lewis: Finders Keepers / Roland Alphonso: Shanty Town Curfew, 1967 *WI 3056 - Hopeton Lewis: Let Me Come On Home / Hardships Of Life, 1967 *WI 3057 - Hopeton Lewis: Run Down / Pick Yourself Up, 1967 *WI 3058 - Tartans: Dance All Night / What Can I Do, 1967 *WI 3059 - Hopeton Lewis: Let The Little Girl Dance / This Music Got Soul, 1967 *WI 3060 - Mighty Vikings Band: Do Re Mi / The Sound Of Music, 1967 *WI 3061 - Shadrocks: Go Go Special / Count Down, 1967 *WI 3062 - Granville Williams Orchestra: Hi-life / More, 1967 *WI-3063 - Derrick Harriott: "The Loser" / Bless You, 1967 *WI 3064 - Derrick Harriott: Happy Times / You My Everything, 1967 *WI 3065 - Astronauts: Before You Leave / Syncopate, 1967 *WI 3066 - Lynn Tait & The Jets: Something Stupid / Blue Tuesday, 1967 *WI 3067 - The Paragons: Talking Love / If I Were You, 1967 *WI 3068 - Hopeton Lewis: Rock A Shacka / I Don't Want Trouble, 1967 *WI 3069 - Leslie Butler: Polonaise Reggae / You Don't Have To Say, 1967 *WI 3070 - Roy Shirley: People Rock Steady / Slim Smith & Uniques: Trying Hard To Find A Home, 1967 *WI 3071 - Roy Shirley: Musical War / Soul Voice, 1967 *WI 3072 - Glen Adams: Silent Lover / I Remember, 1967 *WI 3073 - Tomorrow's Children: Bang Bang Rock Steady / Rain Rock Steady, 1967 *WI 3074 - Sammy Ismay & Mighty Vikings: Rockitty Fockitty, 1967 *WI 3075 - Lynn Taitt & The Jets: I Don't Want To See You Cry / Nice Time, 1967 *WI 3076 - Hopeton Lewis: Everybody Rocking / Stars Shining So Bright, 1967 *WI 3077 - Derrick Harriott: Walk The Streets / Bobby Ellis: Step Softly, 1967 *WI 3078 - Henry Buckley: Thank You Girl / Take Me Back, 1967 *WI 3079 - Derrick & Pauline Morgan: Someone / Do You Love Me, 1967 *WI 3080 - Alva Lewis: I'm Indebted / Groovers: You've Got To Cry, 1967 *WI 3081 - Henry Buckley: I'll Reach The End / Don Tony Lee: Lee's Special, 1967 *WI 3082 - Ken Parker: How Could I / Sonny Burke: Choo Choo Train, 1967 *WI 3083 - Glen Adams: She / S. Burke: Some Other Time, 1967 *WI 3084 - Slim Smith & the Uniques: Gypsy Woman / Ken Rose: Wall Flower, 1967 *WI 3085 - Keith & Tex: Tonight / Lynn Tait: You Have Caught Me, 1967 *WI 3086 - Slim Smith & the Uniques: Let Me Go Girl / Soulettes: Dum Dum, 1967 *WI 3087 - Uniques: Never Let Me Go / Don Lee: Lees Special, 1967 *WI 3088 - Rude Boys: Rock Steady Massachusetts / Going Home, 1967 *WI 3089 - Derrick Harriott: Solomon / Bobby Ellis & Crystallites: The Emperor, 1967 *WI 3090 - Mike Thompson Junior & Jets: Rock Steady Wedding / Flowerpot Bloomers, 1967 *WI 3091 - Keith & Tex: Stop That Train / Bobby Ellis & The Crystallies: Feeling Peckish, 1967 *WI 3092 - Rudy Mills: Long Story / Bobby Ellis & The Crystallites: Now We Know, 1967 *WI 3093 - Paragons: So Depressed / We Were Meant To Be, 1967 *WI 3094 - Lloyd & Devon: Red Bum Ball / Derrick Morgan: Conquering Ruler, 1968 *WI 3095 - Viceroys: Lip And Tongue / Dawn Penn: When Am I Gonna Be Free, 1968 *WI 3096 - Ken Parker: Down Low / Sad Mood, 1968 *WI 3097 - Dawn Penn: I'll Never Let You Go / Mark Brown: Brownlow Special, 1968 *WI 3098 - Roy Shirley: Thank You / Roy Shirley: Touch Them, 1968 *WI 3099 - Delroy Wilson: This Heart Of Mine / Glen Adams: Grab A Girl, 1968 *WI 3100 - Glen Adams: Hold Down Miss Winey / Vincent Gordon: Sounds And Soul, 1968 *WI 3101 - Derrick Morgan: Gimme Back / Viceroys: Send Requests, 1968 *WI 3102 - Nehemia Reid: Family War / Give Me That Love, 1968 *WI 3103 - Frank Brown: Some Come, Some Go / Consomates: Do It Now, 1968 *WI 3104 - Max Romeo: Put Me In The Mood / My One Girl, 1968 *WI 3105 - Ken Parker: Lonely Man / Bunnie Lee: Joy In My Heart, 1968 *WI 3106 - Glen Adams: That New Girl / Uniques: Speak No Evil, 1968 *WI 3107 - Uniques: Lesson Of Love / Delroy Wilson: Till I Die, 1968 *WI 3108 - Roy Shirley: Move All Day / Rollin' Rollin', 1968 *WI 3109 - Webber Sisters: My World / Alva Lewis: Lonely Still, 1968 *WI 3110 - Sensations: Long Time No See You Girl / Roy Shirley: Million Dollar Baby, 1968 *WI 3111 - Max Romeo: Walk Into The Dawn / Dawn Penn: I'll Get You, 1968 *WI 3112 - Roy Wilson: Dread Saras / David Brown: All My Life, 1968 *WI 3113 - Val Bennett: Jumping With Mr Lee / Roy Shirley: Keep Your Eyes On The Road, 1968 *WI 3114 - Uniques: Build My World Around You / Lloyd Clarke - I'll Never Change, 1968 *WI 3115 - Pat Perrin: Over You / Lloyd Terrell: Lost Without You, 8/1968 *WI 3116 - Lloyd Clarke: Summertime / Val Bennett: Soul Survivor, 8/1968 *WI 3117 - Uniques: More Love / Val Bennett: Lovall's Special, 1968 *WI 3118 - Roy Shirley: Good Is Better Than Bed / Fantastic Lover, 1968 *WI 3119 - Roy Shirley & Uniques: Facts Of Life / Leas Us Not Into Temptation, 1968 *WI 3120 - Glen Adams: She's So Fine / Roy Shirley: Girlie, 1968 *WI 3121 - Pat Kelly: Somebody's Baby / Bevely Simmons: Please Don't Leave Me, 1968 *WI 3122 - Slim Smith & The Uniques: My Conversation / Slim Smith: Love One Another, 1968 *WI 3123 - Uniques: The Beautitude / Keith Blake: Time On The River, 1968 *WI 3124 - Pat Kelly: Twelfth Of Never / Val Bennett: Caldonia, 1968 *WI 3125 - Roy Shirley: If I Did Know / Good Ambition, 8/1968 *WI 3126 - Federals: Penny For Your Song / I've Passed This Way Before, 1968 *WI 3127 - Delroy Wilson: Once Upon A Time / I Want To Love You, 1968 *WI 3128 - Stranger & Gladdy: Love Me Today / Over And Over Again, 8/1968 *WI 3129 - Gaylets: Silent River Runs Deep / You're My Kind Of Man, 1968 *WI 3130 - Alfred Brown & Melmoth: I Want Someone / Alfred Brown: One Scotch One Bourbon One Beer, 1968 *WI 3131 - Joe Higgs: You Hurt My Soul / Lynn Taitt & The Jets: Why Am I Treated So Bad, 1968 *WI 3132 - Horatio Soul: Ten White Horses / Angela, 1968 *WI 3133 - The Tennors: Ride Your Donkey / I've Got To Get You Off My Mind, 1968 *WI 3134 - Ike & Crystallites: Illya Kuryakin / Bobby Ellis & Crystallites: Ann Marie, 1968 *WI 3135 - Derrick Harriott: Do I Worry / Bobby Ellis & Crystallites: Shuntlin', 1968 *WI 3136 - Bobby Ellis & Crystallites: Dollar A Head / Rudy Mills: I'm Trapped, 8/1968 *WI 3137 - Keith & Tex: Hypnotising Eyes / Keith & Tex: Lonely Man, 8/1968 *WI 3138 - The Paragons: Memories By The Score / The Number One For Me, 9/1968 *WI 3139 - Lynn Taitt And The Jets: Napoleon Solo / Pressure And Slide, 1968 *WI 3140 - The Tennors: Copy Me Donkey / Ronnie Davis: The Stage, 8/1968 *WI 3141 - The Gaylets: I Like Your World / That Lonely Feeling, 8/1968 *WI 3142 - The Versatiles: Someone To Love / Teardrops Falling, 1968 *WI 3143 - Natives: Live It Up / Never Break My Heart, 1968 *WI 3144 - Lyn Beckford: Combination / Keelynn Beckford: Hey Little Girl, 8/1968 *WI 3145 - The Uniques: Girl Of My Dreams / Lester Sterling: Tribute To King Scratch, 8/1968 *WI 3146 - Val Bennett: The Russians Are Coming / Lester Sterling: Sir Lee's Whip, 8/1968 *WI 3147 - Derrick Harriott: Born To Love You / Ike Bennett & Crystallites: Alfred Hitchcock, 1968 *WI 3148 - David Anthony: All Night / David Anthony: Out Of My Mind, 1968 *WI 3149 - Noel Brown: Man's Temptation / Heartbreak Girl, 1968 *WI 3150 - Errol Dunkley: Once More / I'm Not Your Man, 1968 *WI 3151 - Ike B & Crystallites: Try A Little Merriness / Patricia, 1968 *WI 3152 - Federals: Shocking Love / By The River, 1968 *WI 3153 - Derrick Harriott: Tang! Tang! Festival Song / Ike Bennett & Crystallites: James Ray, 8/1968 *WI 3154 - Stranger Cole: Jeboza Macoo / Stranger & Gladdy: Now I Know, 1968 *WI 3155 - Charlie Kelly: So Nice Like Rice / Stranger & Gladdy: Over Again, 1968 *WI 3156 - The Tennors: Gram-Pa / Romeo Stewart: While I Was Walking, 9/1968 *WI 3157 - Jackie Edwards: You're My Girl / Heaven Only Knows, 8/1968 *WI 3158 - Lloyd And Johnny Melody: My Argument / Johnny Melody: Foey Man, 1968 *WI 3159 - Derrick Morgan: Hold You Jack / One Morning In May, 1968 *WI 3160 - D. Tony Lee: It's Reggae Time / Errol Dunkley: The Clamp, 1968 Sue (WI 4000 series) *WI 4018 - The Righteous Brothers: You Can Have Her / Justine, 1966 *WI 4028 - Barbara Lynn: Letter To Mommy And Daddy, Jan. 1967; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 4038 - Barbara Lynn: You'll Lose A Good Thing, April 1967; Johnny Spencer.info *WI 4012 - Billy Preston: Billy's Bag; Johnny Spencer.info Island WIP series This series commenced in January 1967 and initially ran alongside the existing WI 3000 series (see above). The "P" in WIP is variously said to stand for "Progressive" or "Pop" and reflects the fact that this new series was geared towards the new generation of rock/pop acts that Island had begun to accumulate from early 1967 onwards, as well as artists from its traditional roster who were being oriented towards the rock/pop audience, such as Jackie Edwards and Jimmy Cliff. Another change was that releases in the WIP series were normally stereo productions. Major UK top twenty singles' chart success for the label came very early in the WIP series, with WIP-6002 - Traffic's "Paper Sun" (#5, 6/1967)Guinness Book of British Hit Singles, a classic slice of British psychedelia released just in time for the "summer of love", but quite a high proportion of the early WIP-series output was by artists who failed to develop as anticipated (e.g. Hard Meat, The Smoke) or represented one-off licensing deals with artists who never again appeared in the Island listings (e.g. WIP-6001, WIP-6013, etc.). The series continued throughout the 1970s and into the early 1980s (see below). The first of a series of pink label designs was used for singles WIP-6000 to WIP-6051, inclusive. Sometimes referred to as the "eye" label design, it featured an orange and black elliptical device on the left-hand side of the label which could be said to resemble a grotesque eyeball when viewed sideways. "A" and "B" sides were clearly delineated on this early series of pink label singles, thus: WIP-6050-A (Traffic's "Medicated Goo") and WIP-6050-B (the same band's "Shanghai Noodle Factory"). Beginning with WIP-6052, a new series of matrix numbers was introduced for 7" singles. Henceforward, singles' sides were not usually identified as "A" or "B", but each bore a unique matrix number in a series starting at wipx 1002It seems probable that the series was intended to start at wipx 1000 and to apply to the previous release, WIP-6051. However, label scans of WIP-6051 show that the matric numbers did not appear on the face of the labels; it would, however, be interesting to know what matrix numbers were stamped or scratched into the run-out grooves of the record.. The matrix number appeared on the label, usually upside-down directly beneath the main catalogue number. The matrix numbers seem to have been allocated to each release in numerical sequence, irrespective of the actual or proposed release date of the record; thus the two sides of WIP-6056 (Jethro Tull's "Living In The Past" b/w "Driving Song") have matrix numbers wipx 1010 and wipx 1011, respectively. Initially, the new matrix numbers were used in conjunction with the existing "eye" label design, but beginning with releases in June 1969 a new pink label design was introduced, known as the "block" design. The new design continued to feature the "eye" device in plain black enclosed within the push-out centre of the record, but the company name was now written in capital letters within a rectangular black block in the lower part of the label. The first release to feature the new label design appears to have been WIP-6060 and the last to feature the orange-and-black "eye" design WIP-6061, a reissue of "Incense" by the Anglos, which had actually been released the previous month. One or two earlier releases which were evidently still selling were re-pressed with the new design (e.g. WIP-6056, which exists with both the orange-and-black "eye" and the "block" label designs). Towards the end of 1969, artists signed to Terry Ellis and Chris Wright's Chrysalis management company began to be favoured with a special Chrysalis label design - green with a red Chrysalis butterfly logo. Initially this applied to Jethro Tull and former Tull guitarist Mick Abrahams' band Blodwyn Pig. These early Chrysalis singles were allotted catalogue and matrix numbers in the main Island WIP and wipx series, respectively, and bore the legend "manufactured and distributed by island records basing st london" on the upper circumference of the label. Chrysalis continued to issue singles bearing Island catalogue numbers until Autumn 1971, after which the label broke away completely and began its own series of catalogue numbers in a CHS 2000 series. *WIP-6000 - Owen Gray: "Help Me" b/w "Incense", 1/1967 *WIP-6001 - Rene & Rene: "Loving You Could Hurt Me So Much" b/w "Little Diamonds", 1967 *WIP-6002 - Traffic: "Paper Sun" b/w "Giving to You", 5/1967 *WIP-6003 - Ray Cameron: "Doing My Time" b/w "Getaway, Getaway Car", 1/1967 *WIP-6004 - Jimmy Cliff: "Give and Take" b/w "Aim And Ambition", 2/1967 *WIP-6005 - The V.I.P.'s: "Straight Down To The Bottom" b/w "In A Dream", 2/1967 *WIP-6006 - Wynder K Frog: "Green Door" b/w "Dancing Frog", 2/1967 *WIP-6007 - Tim Tam and the Turn-Ons: "Wait A Minute" b/w "Ophelia", 4/1967 *WIP-6008 - Jackie Edwards: "Come Back Girl" b/w "Tell Him You Lied", 4/1967 *WIP-6009 - Julien Covey and the Machine: "A Little Bit Hurt" b/w "Sweet Bacon", 4/1967 *WIP-6010 - Joyce Bond: "Do The Teasy" b/w "Sugar", 4/1967 *WIP-6011 - Jimmy Cliff: "I Got A Feeling" b/w "Hard Road To Travel", 5/1967 *WIP-6012 - Jackie and Millie: "In a Dream" b/w "Ooh, Ooh", 6/1967 *WIP-6013 - The Bill Shepherd Sound: "Whistling Sailor" b/w "March of the Seven Seas", 1967 *WIP-6014 - Wynder K Frog: "I'm A Man" b/w "Shook Shimmy And Shake", 6/1967 *WIP-6016 - Nirvana: "Tiny Goddess" b/w "I Believe in Magic", 7/1967 *WIP-6017 - Traffic: "Hole in My Shoe" b/w "Smiling Phases", 8/1967 (early issues in picture sleeve) *WIP-6018 - Joyce Bond: "This Train" b/w "Not So With Me", 8/1967 *WIP-6019 - Art: "What's That Sound (For What It's Worth)" b/w "Rome Take Away Three", 7/1967 *WIP-6020 - Nirvana: "Pentecost Hotel" b/w "Feelin' Shattered", 9/1967 *WIP-6021 - Millie Small: "I Am In Love" b/w "You Better Forget", 10/1967 *WIP-6022 - Spooky Tooth: "Sunshine Help Me" b/w "Weird", 1/1968 *WIP-6023 - The Smoke: "It Could Be Wonderful" b/w "Have Some More Tea", 11/1967 *WIP-6024 - Jimmy Cliff: "That's The Way Life Goes" b/w "Thank You", 10/1967 *WIP-6025 - Traffic: "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" b/w "Coloured Rain", 11/1967 (first 100,000 in picture sleeve); Collectable Records.ru *WIP-6026 - Jackie Edwards: "Julie On My Mind" b/w "If This Is Heaven", 2/1968 *WIP-6027 - Kytes: "Running In The Water" b/w "The End Of The Day", 2/1968 *WIP-6028 - Peter Sarstedt: "I Must Go On" b/w "Mary Jane", 1/1968 *WIP-6029 - Nirvana: "Rainbow Chaser" b/w "Flashbulb", 3/1968 *WIP-6030 - Traffic: "No Face, No Name And No Number" b/w "Roamin' Thru' The Gloamin' With 40,000 Headmen", 2/1968 *WIP-6031 - The Smoke: "Utterly Simple" b/w "Sydney Gill", 3/1968 (not issued)Rare Record Price Guide, 2008 edition *WIP-6032 - Dave Mason: "Just For You" b/w "Little Woman", 2/1968 *WIP-6033 - Emil Dean: "This Is Our Anniversary" b/w "Lonely Boy", 3/1968 *WIP-6034 - Santos Morados: "Tonopah" b/w "Anytime", 3/1968 *WIP-6035 - Sarolta: "Open Your Hands" b/w "L.O.V.E.", 4/1968 *WIP-6036 - Jackie Edwards & Jimmy Cliff: "Set Me Free" b/w "Here I Come", 6/1968 *WIP-6037 - Spooky Tooth: "Love Really Changed Me" b/w "Luger's Grove", 6/1968 *WIP-6038 - Nirvana: "Girl In The Park" b/w "C Side In Ocho Rios", 6/1968 *WIP-6039 - Jimmy Cliff: "Waterfall" b/w "Reward", 7/1968 *WIP-6040 - Soul People: "Hummin'" b/w "Soul Drink", 7/1968 *WIP-6041 - Traffic: "You Can All Join In" b/w "Withering Tree", 8/1968 (promo/export issue only - see reference)Jan Inge Sommerseth's comprehensive Steve Winwood discography http://www.winwoodfans.com/discog/traffic.htm lists this as a UK promo item, but the eil.com discography http://eil.com/shop/moreinfo.asp?catalogid=415158 illustrates a copy which is described as an export issue with black & silver labels and matrix number SON-638. Either way, it was replaced for UK commercial issue by the following item. *WIP-6041 - Traffic: "Feeling Alright?" b/w "Withering Tree", 9/1968 *WIP-6042 - Jackie Edwards: "You My Girl" b/w Heaven Only Knows, 1968Rare Record Price Guide, 2008 edition, lists this record with this catalogue number, but see also WI 3157. *WIP-6043 - Sue and Sunny: "Set Me Free" b/w Nirvana Orchestra: "City Of The South", 8/1968Rare Record Price Guide, 2008 edition. However, the same source also lists WIP-6043 as Jethro Tull: "A Song For Jeffrey" and there are plenty of copies of the latter record in existence to prove the point. Some internet biographies of Sue & Sunny suggest that they released at least one single on Island; this would appear to be it, but the obvious discrepancy in catalogue numbers has yet to be resolved. *WIP-6043 - Jethro Tull: "A Song for Jeffrey" b/w "One for John Gee", 27/9/1968 *WIP-6044 - Wynder K Frog: "Jumpin' Jack Flash" b/w "Baldy", 8/1968 *WIP-6045 - Nirvana: "All Of Us (The Touchables)" b/w "Trapeze", 11/1968 *WIP-6046 - Spooky Tooth: "The Weight" b/w "Do Right People", 9/1968 *WIP-6047 - Fairport Convention: "Meet on the Ledge" b/w "Throwaway Street Puzzle", 12/1968 *WIP-6048 - Jethro Tull: "Love Story" b/w "Christmas Song", 29/11/1968 *WIP-6049 - Heavy Jelly: "I Keep Singing That Same Old Song" b/w "Blue", 1/1969 *WIP-6050 - Traffic: "Medicated Goo" b/w "Shanghai Noodle Factory", 12/1968 *WIP-6051 - Joyce Bond: "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" b/w Joyce Bond Review: "Robin Hood Rides Again", 12/1968 *WIP-6052 - Nirvana: "Wings Of Love" b/w "Requiem To John Coltrane", 1/1969 *WIP-6053 - Bob & Earl: "Harlem Shuffle" b/w "I'll Keep Running Back", 1/1969 *WIP-6054 - Free: "Broad Daylight" b/w "The Worm", March 1969 *WIP-6055 - Clouds: "Make No Bones About It" b/w "Heritage", 3/1969 *WIP-6056 - Jethro Tull: "Living in the Past" b/w "Driving Song", 2/5/1969; Collectable Records.ru *WIP-6057 - Nirvana: "Oh! What a Performance" b/w "Darling Darlane", 5/1969 *WIP 6058 - Spooky Tooth: "That Was Only Yesterday" b/w "Oh! Pretty Woman", 1969 (believed not issued in U.K. Dutch picture sleeve issues exist with this catalogue number.Copy for sale on eBay, March 2009.) *WIP-6059 - Blodwyn Pig: "Dear Jill" b/w "Sweet Caroline", 5/1969 *WIP-6060 - Spooky Tooth: "Son Of Your Father" b/w "I've Got Enough Heartache", 6/1969 *WIP-6061 - Anglos: "Incense" b/w "You're Fooling Me", 5/1969 *WIP-6062 - Free: "I'll Be Creeping" b/w "Sugar for Mr. Morrison"; Discogs, June 1969 *WIP-6064 - Fairport Convention: "Si Tu Dois Partir" b/w "Genesis Hall", 7/1969 *WIP-6066 - Hard Meat: "Rain" b/w "Burning Up Years", 8/1969 *WIP-6067 - Clouds: "Scrapbook" b/w "The Carpenter", 9/1969 *WIP 6068 - Jethro Tull: "Bouree" b/w "Fat Man", 1969 (not issued in U.K. French and Belgian issues exist with this catalogue number.)www.eil.com and *WIP-6069 - Blodwyn Pig: "Walk On The Water" b/w "Summer Day", 9/1969 *WIP 6070 - Jethro Tull: "Sweet Dream" b/w "17", 10/10/1969 (green Chrysalis label) *WIP-6071 - King Crimson: "The Court of the Crimson King (Part 1)" b/w "The Court of the Crimson King (Part 2)", 10/1969 *WIP-6072 - Mott The Hoople: "Rock and Roll Queen" b/w "Road To Birmingham", 10/1969 IEP series Four track EPs in the 1960s *IEP 701 - Jackie Edwards: Sacred Hymns Vol. 1, 1966 *IEP 702 - Jackie Edwards: Sacred Hymns Vol. 2, 1966 *IEP 704 - Ernest Ranglin and the G.B's: Just A Little Walk *IEP 705 - Millie and her Boyfriends: Roy - Jackie - Owen, 1963 *IEP 707 - Bam & Charlie Hyatt: Live At The State Theatre Kingston Jamaica - Rass!, 1966 *IEP 708 - Jackie Edwards - Hush, 1966 LPs of the 1960s For LPs the label chose the prefix ILP (meaning: Island Long Player) with a number of three figures beginning with 900, later supplemented by ILPS (meaning: Island Long Player Stereo) to distinguish between Mono and Stereo records. Some records were issued in both forms. For those records in stereo, the catalogue number was changed by adding a fourth figure (e.g.: ILP 970 was the mono equivalent of ILPS 9070). ILP/ILPS series *ILP 901 - Keith and Enid: Keith and Enid Sing, 1964 the above was the only Island LP released with a black and silver 'flaming sun' label. All following Island LPs had the white and red 'flaming sun' label. The Sue label LPs were incorporated into the island numerical system, and had the yellow and red 'bow tie' labels. *ILP 902 - The Mighty Sparrow: The Slave, 1964 *ILP 903 - Derrick Morgan: Forward March, 1964 *ILP 904 - Silver Stars Steel Band: Silver Stars Steel Band, 1964 *ILP 905 - Bryon Lee & Dragonaires: Caribbean Joyride, 1964 *ILP 906 - Jackie Edwards: The Most Of Wilfred Jackie Edwards, 1964 *ILP 907 - Jimmy McGriff: I've Got A Woman (Sue label), 1964 *ILP 908 - Jimmy McGriff: Gospel Time (Sue label), 1964 *ILP 909 - Ernest Ranglin: Wranglin', 1964 *ILP 910 - V.A.: This Is Blue Beat, 1964 *ILP 911 - Inez & Charlie Foxx: Mockingbird, (Sue label) 1964 *ILP 912 - Jackie Edwards: Stand Up For Jesus, 1965 *ILP 913 - The Soul Sisters: The Soul Sisters, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 914 - (not used) *ILP 915 - Ernest Ranglin: Reflections, 1965 *ILP 916 - Vagabonds: The Fabulous Vagabonds, 1965 *ILP 917 - Huey Piano Smith & The Clowns: Rockin' Pneumonia & The Boogie Woogie Flu, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 918 - Elmore James: The Best of Elmore James, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 919 - V.A.: Pure Blues Vol. 1, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 920 - V.A.: 50 Minutes 24 Seconds Of Recorded Dynamite (Sue label), 1965 *ILP 921 - V.A.: We Sing The Blues (Sue Label), 1965 *ILP 922 - Larry Williams: On Stage, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 923 - The Blues Busters: Behold, 1965 *ILP 924 - Lee Dorsey: The Best of Lee Dorsey, 1965 *ILP 925 - V.A.: The Sue Story!, 1965 *ILP 926 - Harold MacNair: Affectionate Fink, 1965 *ILP 927 - Elmore James: Memorial Album, (Sue label) 1965 *ILP 928 - Derrick Harriott: The Best Of: Vol. 1, 1965 *ILP 929 - Billie Holliday: Last Live Recording, 1965 *ILP 930 - V.A.: Ska At The Jamaican Playboy Club, 1966 *ILP 931 - Jackie Edwards: Come On Home, 1965/1966 *ILP 932 - Charlie Hyatt: Kiss Me Neck, 1966 *ILP 933 - Various: The Sue Story Vol. 2, (Sue label) 1966 *ILP 934 - V.A.: Soul '66, 1966 *ILP 935 - Billy Preston: The Most Exciting Organ Ever (Sue label), ca. 1965 *ILP 936 - Jackie Edwards: The Best of Jackie Edwards, 1966 *ILP 937 - The Righteous Brothers: In Action, (Sue label), 1966 *ILP 938 - V.A.: The Sue Story Vol. 3, (Sue label) 1966 *ILP 939 - John Foster: John Foster Sings, 1966 *ILP 940 - Jackie Edwards: By Demand, 1966 *ILP 941 - Jackie Edwards/Millie Small: Pledging My Love, 1966 *ILP 942 - Robert Parker: Barefootin', 1966 *ILP 943 - V.A.: Doctor Soul, 1966 *ILP 944 - Wynder K Frog: Sunshine Superfrog, 1966 *ILP 945 - Various: Pakistani Soul Session, 1966 Oriental Traditional Music Blog, 12.6.2011, 14.9.2013 Pakistani Soul Session front.JPG Pakistani Soul Session back.JPG Pakistani Soul Session - label A.jpg Pakistani Soul Session - label B.jpg *ILP 946 - Ray Barretto: El Watusi, 1966 *ILP 947 - The Settlers: Early Settlers, 1966 *ILP 948 - V.A.: Club Ska '67, 1967 *ILP 949 - Barbara Lynn: Barbara Lynn Story, 1967 *ILP 950 - The Wallace Brothers: Soul Connection, (Sue label) 1967 *ILP 951 - Bob & Earl: Harlem Shuffle, (Sue label) 1967 At this point, Island introduced the first of three pink label designs. These next releases had the first pink label, with an orange and black 'eyeball' logo on the left, unless otherwise indicated: *ILP 952 - John Martyn: London Conversation, 1967 *ILP 953 - Millie Small: The Best of .., 1967 *ILP 954 - V.A.: Dr. Kitch, (only on the red/white label) 1967 *ILP 955 - Derrick Harriott: Rock Steady Party, 1967 *ILP 956 - V.A.: Club Ska '67, (W.I.R.L.-label) 1967 *ILP 957 - Hopeton Lewis: Take It Easy, 1967 *ILP 958 - V.A.: Duke Reid's Rock Steady, 1967 *ILP 959/ILPS 9059 - Nirvana: The Story of Simon Simopath, 1967 *ILP 960/ILPS 9060 - Jackie Edwards: Premature Golden Sands, 1967 *ILP 961/ILPS 9061 - Traffic: Mr. Fantasy, 1967 *ILP 962/ILPS 9062 - Jimmy Cliff: Hard Road To Travel, 1967 *ILP 963 - Jackie Edwards and Millie Small: The Best Of, Vol. 2, 1967 *ILP 964 - V.A.: Club Soul, 1967 *ILP 965 - V.A. Club Rock Steady, 1967 *ILP 966/ILPS 9066 - V.A.: British Blue-Eyed Soul, 1967 *ILP 967 - Art: Supernatural Fairy Tales, 1967 *ILP 968 - Joyce Bond: Soul And Ska, 1967 *ILP 969 - Lyn Taitt & The Jets: Sounds Rocksteady, 1967 *ILP 970/ILPS 9070 - The Spencer Davis Group: The Best Of ..., 1967 *ILP 971 - Granville Williams Orchestra: Hi-Life, 1967 *ILP 972 - Sonny Burke: The Sounds Of ..., 1967 *ILP 973 - (not used) *ILP 974 - Bobby Bland: A Touch Of The Blues, 1967 *ILP 975 - O.V. Wright: 8 Men, 4 Women, 1967 *ILP 976 - V.A.: The Duke And The Peacock, 1967 *ILP 977 - V.A.: Guy Steven's Testament Of Rock And Roll, 1967 *ILP 978 - V.A.: Put It On, It's Rock Steady, 1967/68 *ILPS 9079 - Spontaneous Music Ensemble: Karyobin Are The Imaginary Birds Said To Live In Paradise, 1968 *ILPS 9080 - Spooky Tooth: It's All About, 1968 *ILP 981/ILPS 9081 - Traffic: Traffic, 1968 *ILP 982/ILPS 9082 - Wynder K Frog: Out of the Flying Pan, 1968 *ILP 983 - Derrick Harriott/The Crystallites: The Best Of ..., 1968 *ILP 984 - The Merrymen: Caribbean Treasure Chest, 1968 *ILP 985/ILPS 9085 - Jethro Tull: This Was, 1968 (mono withdrawn)Record Collector, September 1993 *ILP 986 - V.A.: Leaping With Mr. Lee, 1968 *ILP 987/ILPS 9087 - Nirvana: All Of Us, 1968 *ILPS 9088 - Tramline: Somewhere Down The Line, 1968 *ILPS 9089 - Free: Tons of Sobs, 1969; *ILP 990 - Derrick Morgan: Derrick Morgan & Friends, 1969 *ILPS 9091 - John Martyn: The Tumbler, 1969 *ILPS 9092 - Fairport Convention: What We Did on Our Holidays, 1969 *ILPS 9093 - The Unfolding Of The Book Of Life Vol. 1, 1969 *ILPS 9094 - The Unfolding Of The Book Of Life Vol. 2, 1969 *ILPS 9095 - Tramline: Moves Of Vegetable Centuries, 1969 *ILPS 9096 - The Bama Winds: Windy, 1969 *ILPS 9097 - Traffic: Last Exit, 1969 *ILPS 9098 - Spooky Tooth: Spooky Two, 1969 *ILPS 9099 - White Noise: An Electric Storm, 1969 At this point, Island introduced the second pink label. It is known as the 'black block' label, as it featured a thick, block-like letter i at the bottom, dotted by a black eyeball in the centre of the label. This was very quickly replaced by the third pink label, featuring a small white letter i logo. Due to variations in catalogue number assignation and the actual release dates of the records, there is a small cross-over period between the three pink label designs.The original label designs for the following LPs are detailed in parentheses. *ILPS 9100 - Clouds: Scrapbook, 1969 (black block label) *ILPS 9101 - Blodwyn Pig: Ahead Rings Out, 1969 (eyeball label) *ILPS 9102 - Fairport Convention: Unhalfbricking, 1969 (black block label) *ILPS 9103 - Jethro Tull: Stand Up, 1969 (eyeball label) *ILPS 9104 - Free: Free, 1969 (white i label) *ILPS 9105 - Nick Drake: Five Leaves Left, 1969 (black block label) *ILPS 9106 - Dr. Strangely Strange: "Kip of the Serenes", 1969 (eyeball label) All following LPs were originally issued on the third pink label, with 'white i' logo. *ILPS 9107 - Spooky Tooth: Ceremony, 1969 *ILPS 9108 - Mott the Hoople: Mott the Hoople, 1969 *ILPS 9109 - not issued *ILPS 9110 - Quintessence: In Blissful Company, 1969 *ILPS 9111 - King Crimson: In the Court of the Crimson King, 1969 *ILPS 9112 - Traffic: The Best of Traffic, 1969 *ILPS 9113 - John & Beverley Martyn: Stormbringer!, 1970 *ILPS 9114 - Renaissance: Renaissance, 1969 *ILPS 9115 - Fairport Convention: Liege & Lief, 1969 IWP series During the same period Island Records released some sampler albums with the prefix IWP: *IWPS 2 - You Can All Join In *IWP 3 - This Is Sue *IWP 4 - Jackie Edwards - Put Your Tears Away (released in mono and stereo versions) *IWP 5 - This Is Blues *IWPS 6 - Nice Enough To Eat = UK releases 1970s = Singles in the 1970s Island WIP series The first release in 1970, WIP-6075, had the "block" label design, but the very next one, "John The Baptist" by John & Beverley Martyn, featured a third pink label design, characterised by a large white letter "i" on the left-hand side. This design was used for the remaining pink label issues, interrupted with increasing frequency by green Chrysalis label releases, as denoted in the listing below. Bronze label singles by artists such as Tony Hazzard and Uriah Heep began to appear in the Island listing from May 1971, for a couple of years until that label's own BRO- series was begun. An American record label, Blue Thumb, also released a small number of UK singles with WIP-series numbers in 1972/3. The one-off catalogue number WI-4002 was given to the flexi-single "Let There Be Drums" which came with the album ''Rock On'' by The Bunch in 1972. In the second half of the decade the character of the label began to change and this is reflected in its singles releases from about 1976 onwards. There was a conscious move back towards the label's roots in Jamaican music in the form of commercial reggae aimed at the rock/pop audience. Names such as Bob Marley & the Wailers, Toots & the Maytals and Third World crop up in the listings with increasing frequency. They and others enjoyed considerable commercial success in the U.K. market. There is evidence too of an increasing number of one-off licensing deals featuring (mainly American) soul and R & B singers (e.g. Barbara Pennington and Betty Davis). Island also joined a growing trend amongst U.K.-based record companies at that time towards exploitation of its own back catalogueSee article by Simon Frith on A & R men in Rock File 4 (eds. Frith & Gillett, pub. Panther books, 1976),, and a substantial programme of reissues was undertaken, especially of ska and reggae titles, most of which seem to have been aimed at a small, specialist audience and did not enjoy widespread commercial success. Also in 1976, another American record label, Shelter Records, began to issue U.K. singles through Island, which received WIP-series catalogue numbers. Artists included the Dwight Twilley Band, J.J. Cale and Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers, the last-named of whom enjoyed some success on the coat-tails of punk. Finally, the Black Swan label was reactivated for certain reggae-styled releases, some of which appeared with WIP-series numbers. *WIP-6075 - Quintessence: "Notting Hill Gate" b/w "Move Into The Light", 1/1970 For a detailed analysis of Island/Chrysalis singles releases in 1970 (WIP-6075 to 6097, inclusive), see http://markattheflicks.blogspot.com/2008/09/island-records-uk-7-singles-discography.html *WIP-6076 - John & Beverley Martyn: "John The Baptist" b/w "The Ocean", 1/1970 *WIP 6077 - Jethro Tull: "The Witch's Promise" b/w "Teacher", 16/1/1970 (green Chrysalis label, some in picture sleeve) *WIP 6078 - Blodwyn Pig: "Same Old Story" b/w "Slow Down", 1/1970 (green Chrysalis label) *WIP 6079 - Renaissance: "Island" b/w "The Sea", 1/1970 *WIP-6080 - King Crimson: "Cat Food" b/w "Groon", 13/3/1970 (picture sleeve); Discogs *WIP 6081 - Jethro Tull: "Inside" b/w "Alive And Well And Living In", 24/4/1970 (green Chrysalis label) *WIP-6082 - Free: "All Right Now" b/w "Mouthful of Grass", 5/1970 (reissued in 1973 with same catalogue number, but "pink rim" labels); Collectable Records.ru *WIP 6083 - If: "Raise The Level Of Your Conscious Mind" b/w "I'm Reaching Out On All Sides", 5/1970 *WIP 6084 - Spooky Tooth: "Nobody There At All" b/w Art: "Room With A View", 6/1970 (withdrawn, white-label copies are said to exist) *WIP-6085 - Fotheringay: "Peace In The End" b/w "Winter Winds", 6/1970 *WIP-6086 - Cat Stevens: "Lady d'Arbanville" b/w "Time/Fill My Eyes", 6/1970 (some in picture sleeve, which miscredits b-side as "Katmandu") *WIP-6087 - Jimmy Cliff: "Wild World" b/w "Be Aware", 8/1970; Discogs *WIP 6088 - High Broom: "Dancing In The Moonlight" b/w "Percy's On The Run", 8/1970 *WIP-6089 - Fairport Convention: "Now Be Thankful" b/w "Sir B. McKenzie's Daughter's Lament For The 77th Mounted Lancers' Retreat From The Straits Of Loch Knombe, In The Year Of Our Lord 1727, On The Occasion Of The Announcement Of Her Marriage To The Laird Of Kinleakie", 9/1970 *WIP 6090 - Tír na Nóg: "I'm Happy To Be (On This Mountain) b/w Let My Love Grow, 10/1970 (green Chrysalis label) WIP-6089 was the last single to be released with a pink label. From WIP 6091 (below) the "pink rim" palm tree label was introduced. *WIP 6091 - The Alan Bown!: "Pyramid" b/w "Crash Landing", 10/1970 *WIP 6092 - Cat Stevens: "Moon Shadow" b/w "Father and Son", 6/1971 For a discussion of why this release date is so far out of sequence, see http://markattheflicks.blogspot.com/2008/09/island-records-uk-7-singles-discography.html *WIP-6093 - Free: "Stealer" b/w "Lying In The Sunshine", 11/1970 *WIP 6094 - Not issued http://markattheflicks.blogspot.com/2008/09/island-records-uk-7-singles-discography.html *WIP 6095 - Not issued *WIP 6096 - Bronco: "Lazy Now" b/w "A Matter Of Perspective", 11/1970 *WIP 6097 - Jimmy Cliff: "Synthetic World" b/w "I Go To Pieces", 12/1970 *WIP 6098 - Jethro Tull: "Lick Your Fingers Clean" b/w "Up To Me" (not issued) *WIP 6099 - Not issued *WIP-6100 - Free: "My Brother Jake" b/w "Only My Soul", 4/1971 *WIP 6101 - Mike Heron: "Call Me Diamond" b/w "Lady Wonder", 5/1971 (some in picture sleeve) *WIP-6102 - Cat Stevens: "Tuesday's Dead" b/w "Miles From Nowhere", 9/1971 *WIP 6103 - Jimmy Cliff: "Goodbye Yesterday" b/w "Breakdown", 5/1971 *WIP 6104 - Richard Barnes: "Coldwater Morning" b/w "Suddenly I Know", 5/1971 (Bronze label) *WIP-6105 - Mott the Hoople: "Midnight Lady" b/w "The Debt", 7/1971 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6106 - Jethro Tull: "Life Is A Long Song" EP ("Life Is A Long Song"/"Up The Pool" b/w "Dr. Bogenbroom"/"From Later"/"Nursie"), 19/9/1971 (green Chrysalis label, picture sleeve) *WIP 6108 - Paladin: "Anyway" b/w "Giving All My Love", 7/1971 (Bronze label) *WIP 6109 - Luther Grosvenor: "Here Comes The Queen" b/w "Heavy Day", 9/1971 *WIP 6110 - Jimmy Cliff: "Sitting In Limbo" b/w "The Bigger They Come The Harder They Fall", 8/1971 *WIP 6111 - Uriah Heep: "Look At Yourself" b/w "Simon The Bullet Freak", 9/1971 (Bronze label) *WIP-6112 - Mott the Hoople: "Downtown" b/w "Home", 9/1971 *WIP 6113 - Tony Hazzard: "Woman In The West" b/w "Hangover Blues", 1971 (Bronze label) *WIP 6115 - Heads Hands & Feet: "Warming Up The Band" b/w "Silver Mine", 11/1971 *WIP 6116 - John Martyn: "May You Never" b/w "Just Now", 11/1971 *WIP-6119 - Mountain: "Roll Over Beethoven" b/w "Crossroader", 12/1971 *WIP-6120 - The Sutherland Brothers Band: "The Pie" b/w "Long Long Day", 1/1972 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6121 - Cat Stevens: "Morning Has Broken" b/w I Want To Live In A Wigwam, 1/1972 Collectable Records.ru *WIP 6122 - Claire Hamill: "When I Was A Child" b/w "Alice In The Streets Of Darlington", 1/1972 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6123 - Tony Hazzard: "Blue Movie Man" b/w "Abbot of the Vale", 1/1972 (Bronze label) *WIP 6124 - Luther Grosvenor: "All The People" b/w "Waiting", 2/1972 *WIP-6125 - Vinegar Joe: "Never Met A Dog (That Took To Me)" b/w "Speed Queen of Ventura", 2/1972 *WIP 6126 - Uriah Heep: "The Wizard" b/w "Gypsy", 3/1972 (Bronze label) *WIP 6127 - Jim Capaldi: "Eve" b/w "Going Down Slow All The Way", 3/1972 *WIP-6128 - Fairport Convention: "John Lee" b/w "The Time Is Near", 2/1972 (picture sleeve) *WIP-6129 - Free: "Little Bit Of Love" b/w "Sail On", 5/1972 *WIP 6130 - The Bunch: "When Will I Be Loved" b/w "Willie and the Hand Jive", 4/1972 *WIP 6131 - Mike McGear: "Woman" b/w "Kill", 4/1972 *WIP-6132 - Jimmy Cliff and Jamaica: "Trapped" b/w "Struggling Man", 4/1972 *WIP 6133 - Claire Hamill: "Baseball Blues" b/w "Smile Your Blues Away", 5/1972 *WIP-6136 - The Sutherland Brothers Band: "Sailing" b/w "Who's Crying Now", 1972 *WIP-6139 - Jimmy Cliff: "The Harder They Come" b/w "Many Rivers To Cross", 7/1972 *WIP 6140 - Uriah Heep: "Easy Livin'" b/w "Why", 7/1972 (Bronze label) *WIP-6141 - "Pass of Arms" EP (soundtrack), feat. Sandy Denny: "Here In Silence" b/w "Man Of Iron" plus poem "Strange Meeting" read by Christopher Logue, 9/1972 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6142 - Sandy Denny: "Listen, Listen" b/w "Tomorrow Is a Long Time", 10/1972 *WIP 6143 - The Crusaders: "Put It Where You Want It" b/w "Mosadi Woman", 1/1973 (Blue Thumb label) *WIP-6144 - Roxy Music: "Virginia Plain" b/w "The Numberer", 8/1972 *WIP-6145 - The Incredible String Band: "Black Jack David" b/w "Moon Hang Low", 11/1972 *WIP-6146 - Free: "Wishing Well" b/w "Let Me Show You", 12/1972 *WIP 6147 - Sutherland Brothers and Quiver: "Lady Like You" b/w "Annie", 1972 *WIP 6148 - Vinegar Joe: "Rock 'N' Roll Gypsies" b/w "So Long", 11/1972 *WIP 6149 - Hackensack: "Moving On" b/w "River Boat", 12/1972 *WIP 6151 - P.C. Plod: "W.P.C. Hodges" b/w "B Side Yourself With Plod", 5/1973 (picture sleeve. P.C. Plod was John Gorman of The Scaffold. B-side also listed as "I Remember") *WIP 6152 - Cat Stevens: "Can't Keep It In" b/w "Crab Dance", 11/1972 (also pressed with later "orange palm" label) *WIP 6153 - Amazing Blondel - "Alleluia (Cantus Firmus To Counterpoint)" b/w "Safety In God Alone", 12/1972 *WIP 6154 - Claire Hamill: "Speedbreaker" b/w "The Artist", 2/1973 *WIP-6155 - Fairport Convention: "Rosie" b/w "Knights Of The Road", 1/1973 *WIP 6156 - Mark Allain: "Be Mine" b/w "Best Friend", 1/1973 *WIP-6157 - Sutherland Brothers and Quiver: "(I Don't Wanna Love You But) You Got Me Anyway" b/w "Not Fade Away", 2/1973 *WIP 6158 - The Incredible String Band: "At The Lighthouse Dance" b/w "Jigs", 2/1973 *WIP 6159 - Roxy Music: "Pyjamarama" b/w "The Pride And The Pain", 2/1973 *WIP.6160 - Free: "Travellin' In Style" b/w "Easy On My Soul", 3/1973 *WIP 6161 - Rabbit: "Broken Arrows" b/w "Blues My Guitar", 4/1973 *WIP 6162 - A Foot in Coldwater: "(Isn't Love Unkind) In My Life" b/w "Deep Freeze", 3/1973 *WIP 6163 - Cat Stevens: "The Hurt" b/w "Silent Sunlight", 7/1973 *WIP 6164 - The Wailers: "Concrete Jungle" b/w "Reincarnation Soul", 6/1973 *WIP 6165 - Jim Capaldi: "Tricky Dicky Rides Again" b/w "Oh How We Danced", 6/1973 *WIP 6167 - The Wailers: "Get Up, Stand Up" b/w "Slave Driver", 9/1973 *WIP 6168 - Spooky Tooth: "All Sewn Up" b/w "As Long As The World Keeps Turning", 10/1973 *WIP 6169 - Jimmy Cliff: "Struggling Man" b/w "Many Rivers To Cross", 1973 *WIP 6170 - Bryan Ferry: "A Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall" b/w "2HB", 9/1973 *WIP 6171 - The Pointer Sisters - "Yes We Can" b/w "Jada", 11/1973 (Blue Thumb label) *WIP.6173 - Roxy Music: "Street Life" b/w "Hula Kula", 11/1973 *WIP 6174 - Vinegar Joe: "Black Smoke From The Calumet" b/w "Long Way Round", 10/1973 *WIP 6175 - Bryan Ferry: "These Foolish Things" b/w "Chance Meeting" (not issued) *WIP.6176 - Sandy Denny: "Whispering Grass" b/w "Friends", 11/1973 (some in picture sleeve) *WIP.6178 - Eno: "Seven Deadly Finns" b/w "Later On", 3/1974 *WIP 6179 - The Heptones: "Book Of Rules" b/w "Book Of Rules (version)", 1973 *WIP 6180 - Nirvana: "Rainbow Chaser" b/w "Tiny Goddess" (Reissue - released 8/1976 on the "orange palm" label with picture sleeve in the "Then!.. ...Now!" series. Promo copies on "pink rim" label exist.)Stock copy purchased at the time has 1976 production date; an illustration of the "pink rim" promo version can be seen at http://eil.com/shop/moreinfo.asp?catalogid=450695 *WIP 6181 - Zap-Pow: "This Is Reggae Music" b/w "Break Down The Barriers", 2/1974 *WIP.6182 - Sutherland Brothers and Quiver: "Dream Kid" b/w "Don't Mess Up", 1/1974 *WIP 6185 - Owen Gray: "Jealous Guy" b/w "Please Don't Let Me Go", 2/1974 *WIP.6186 - Richard and Linda Thompson: "I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight" b/w "When I Get To The Border", 1/1974 *WIP 6187 - Elkie Brooks: "Rescue Me" b/w "Sweet Nuthin's", 2/1974 *WIP 6188 - Bob Dylan: "On A Night Like This" b/w "Forever Young", 2/1974 *WIP 6189 - King Crimson: "The Night Watch" b/w "The Great Deceiver", 2/1974 *WIP.6190 - Cat Stevens: "Oh Very Young" b/w "100 I Dream", 3/1974 *WIP 6191 - Bad Company: "Can't Get Enough" b/w "Little Miss Fortune", 5/1974 *WIP 6192 - Tranquility: "Midnight Fortune" b/w "One Day Lady", 4/1974 *WIP 6193 - Sparks: "This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us" b/w "Barbecutie", 4/1974 *WIP 6194 - Kevin Ayers: "The Up Song" b/w "Everybody's Sometime and Some People's All The Time Blues", 4/1974 *WIP 6195 - Sandy Denny: "Like an Old Fashioned Waltz" (release cancelled) *WIP 6196 - Bryan Ferry: "The In Crowd" b/w "Chance Meeting", 5/1974 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6197 - Andy Mackay: "Ride Of The Valkyries" b/w "Time Regained", 6/1974 *WIP 6198 - Jim Capaldi: "It's All Up To You" b/w "Whale Meat Again", 6/1974 *WIP 6199 - Traffic: "Hole In My Shoe" b/w "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush", 5/1974 (reissue) *WIP 6200 - Bryn Haworth: "Grappenhall Rag" b/w "I Won't Lie (This Time)", 1974 *WIP 6201 - Kevin Ayers: "After The Show" b/w "Thank You Very Much", 7/1974 *WIP 6202 - John Cale: "The Man Who Couldn't Afford To Orgy" b/w "Sylvia Said", 7/1974 *WIP 6203 - Sparks: "Amateur Hour" b/w "Lost And Found", 7/1974 *WIP 6205 - Bryan Ferry: "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" b/w "Another Time, Another Place", 8/1974 *WIP.6206 - Cat Stevens: "Another Saturday Night" b/w "Home In The Sky", 8/1974 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6207 - Traffic: "Walking In The Wind" b/w "Walking In The Wind (Instrumental)", 10/1974 *WIP.6208 - Roxy Music: "All I Want Is You" b/w "Your Application's Failed", 10/1974 *WIP.6209 - Sutherland Brothers and Quiver: "Saviour In The Rain" b/w "Silver Sister", 1974 *WIP 6211 - Sparks: "Never Turn Your Back On Mother Earth" b/w "Alabamy Right", 10/1974 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6212 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "So Jah Seh" b/w "Natty Dread", 1974 (reissued 6/1975 and repromoted with "Natty Dread" as the A-side, picture sleeve on reissue only) *WIP 6213 - Georgie Fame: "Everlovin' Woman" b/w "That Ol' Rock'n'Roll", 1974 *WIP 6214 - Rik Kenton: "Bungalow Love" b/w "Lay It On You", 1974 *WIP 6215 - Bob Dylan & The Band: "It Ain't Me Babe" b/w "All Along The Watchtower", 11/1974 *WIP 6216 - Ronnie Lane: "What Went Down (That Night With You)" b/w "Lovely", 11/1974 *WIP 6217 - Stonedelight: "Reach Out For Me" b/w "Reach Out For Me (Version)", 1/1975 *WIP 6218 - Georgie Fame: "Ali Shuffle" b/w "Round Two", 12/1974 *WIP.6220 - Richard and Linda Thompson: "Hokey Pokey (The Ice Cream Song)" b/w "I'll Regret It All In The Morning", 2/1975 *WIP.6221 - Sparks: "Something For The Girl With Everything" b/w "Marry Me", 1/1975; Discogs *WIP 6222 - Milk'n'Cookies: "Little, Lost And Innocent" b/w "Good Friends", 2/1975 *WIP 6223 - Bad Company: "Good Lovin' Gone Bad" b/w "Whisky Bottle", 3/1975 *WIP 6224 - Art: "What's That Sound (For What It's Worth)" b/w Flying Anchors, 2/1975 *WIP 6225 - Chris Spedding: "My Bucket's Got A Hole In It" b/w "I Can't Boogie", 2/1975 *WIP 6226 - Augustus Pablo: "King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown" b/w Jacob Miller: "Baby I Love You So", 2/1975 *WIP 6227 - The Jess Roden Band: "Under Suspicion" b/w "Ferry Cross", 3/1975 *WIP 6228 - Dave & Ansil Collins: "Gonna Keep On Trying Till I Win Your Love" b/w "Keep On Dubbing", 3/1975 *WIP 6229 - Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance: "Brother Can You Spare A Dime?" b/w "Ain't No Lady", 4/1975 *WIP 6230 - Speedy Keen: "Someone To Love" b/w "Fighting In The Streets", 4/1975 *WIP 6231 - Pete Wingfield: "Eighteen With a Bullet" b/w "Shadow of a Doubt", 6/1975 (Promo-only picture sleeve. Initial pressings with "pink rim" labels, later pressings with "orange palm" labels) *WIP 6232 - Mike Lesley: "Come Together" b/w "Don't Be So Serious", 5/1975 *WIP 6233 - Eno: "The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh)" b/w "I'll Come Running (To Tie Your Shoes)", 6/1975 *WIP 6234 - Bryan Ferry: "You Go To My Head" b/w "Re-make Re-model", 6/1975 *WIP 6235 - Peter Skellern: "Hard Times" b/w "And Then You'll Fall", 7/1975 *WIP 6236 - Sparks: "Get In The Swing" b/w "Profile", 7/1975 *WIP 6237 - Lorna Bennett: "Breakfast In Bed" b/w Scotty & Lorna Bennett: "Skank In Bed", 1975 *WIP 6238 - Cat Stevens: "Two Fine People" b/w "A Bad Penny", 7/1975 *WIP 6239 - Rudie Mowatt: "Love You Baby" b/w "Backside (Dub)", 1975 *WIP 6240 - Bryn Haworth: "Give All You've Got To Give" b/w "Thank The Lord", 7/1975 *WIP 6241 - Fairport Convention: "White Dress" b/w "Tears", 7/1975 *WIP 6242 - Bad Company: "Feel Like Makin' Love" b/w "Wild Fire Women", 8/1975 *WIP 6243 - Andy Mackay: "Wild Weekend" b/w "Walking The Whippet", 8/1975 *WIP 6244 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "No Woman No Cry" b/w "Kinky Reggae", 8/1975 (initial pressings with "pink rim" labels, later pressings with "orange palm" labels) *WIP 6245 - Pete Wingfield: "A Whole Pot Of Jelly (For A Little Slice Of Toast" b/w "Anytime", 1975 WIP 6245 appears to have been the last single released with "pink rim" labels as subsequent releases appeared with the "orange & blue" palm tree label (usually referred to as the "orange palm"). *WIP 6246 - Jim Capaldi: "Love Hurts" b/w "Sugar Honey", 10/1975 *WIP 6247 - Speedy Keen: "Bad Boys" b/w "Cold Hand Warm Gun", 9/1975 *WIP 6248 - Roxy Music: "Love Is the Drug" b/w "Sultanesque", 9/1975; Discogs *WIP 6249 - Sparks: "Looks, Looks, Looks" b/w "Pineapple", 9/1975; Discogs *WIP 6250 - Robert Palmer: "Which Of Us Is The Fool" b/w "Get Outside", 10/1975 *WIP 6252 - Murray Head: "Say It Ain't So Joe" b/w "Don't Have To", 10/1975 (A DJ Promo version of this single, featuring an edited version of "Say It Ain't So", was released in 1/1976.) *WIP 6253 - Nasty Pop: "Crow" b/w "Gracie", 1975 *WIP 6254 - Joe South: "To Have, To Hold And Let Go" b/w "Midnight Rainbows", 10/1975 *WIP 6255 - Betty Davis: "Shut Off The Light" b/w "He Was A Big Freak", 10/1975 *WIP 6256 - Third World: "Freedom Song" b/w "Railroad Track", 1975 *WIP 6257 - The Chieftains: "The Timpan Reel" b/w "Samhradh, Samhradh", 11/1975 *WIP 6258 - Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance: "Don't Try'n'Change My Mind" b/w "Well Well Hello (The Party)", 1/1976 *WIP 6260 - Peter Skellern: "Now That I Need You" b/w "I Guess You Wished You'd Gone Home", 1975 *WIP 6261 - Justin Hines & The Dominoes: "Carry Go Bring Come" b/w "Jezebel", 11/1975 *WIP 6262 - Roxy Music: "Both Ends Burning" b/w "For Your Pleasure", 12/1975; Discogs *WIP 6263 - Bad Company: "Run With The Pack" b/w "Do Right By Your Woman", 3/1976 *WIP 6264 - Burning Spear: "Old Marcus Garvey" b/w "Tradition", 1/1976 *WIP 6265 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Jah Live" b/w "Concrete Jungle (live)", 1/1976; Discogs *WIP 6266 - The Heptones: "Country Boy" b/w "Love Won't Come Easy", 1/1976 *WIP 6267 - War: "Low Rider" b/w "So", 1/1976 *WIP 6268 - The Chieftains: "Mna Na H Eireann (Women of Ireland)" b/w "The Morning Dew", 1/1976 *WIP 6269 - Toots & the Maytals: "Reggae Got Soul" b/w "Dog War", 2/1976 *WIP 6270 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "Writing On The Wall" b/w "Cruisin' (In The Lincoln)", 2/1976 *WIP 6271 - Kevin Ayers: "Falling In Love Again" b/w "Everyone Knows The Song", 2/1976 *WIP 6272 - Robert Palmer: "Gimme An Inch" b/w "Pressure Drop", 2/1976 *WIP 6273 - Jay Dee Bryant: "Standing Ovation For Love" b/w "I Want To Thank You Baby", 1976 *WIP 6274 - King Crimson: "21st Century Schizoid Man" b/w "Epitaph", 2/1976 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6275 - Tyrone Taylor: "Extra, Extra" b/w "Life Table Turning", 1976 *WIP 6276 - Cat Stevens: "Banapple Gas" b/w "Ghost Town", 3/1976 *WIP 6277 - Zap-Pow: "This Is Reggae Music" b/w "Break Down The Barriers", 3/1976 *WIP 6278 - Swamp Dogg: "The Mind Does The Dancing While The Body Pulls The Strings" (edited version) b/w (long version), 1976 *WIP 6279 - Georgie Fame: "Yes Honestly" b/w "Lily", 3/1976 *WIP 6280 - Barbara Pennington: "Running In Another Direction" b/w "Running Away", 1976 *WIP 6281 - The Heptones: "Mama Say" b/w "Love Won't Come Easy", 2/1976 *WIP 6282 - Sparks: "I Want To Hold Your Hand" b/w "England", 3/1976 (promo only?)This record exists with two different b-sides. Promo copies of both versions advertised for sale on eBay in June 2009 *WIP 6282 - Sparks: "I Want To Hold Your Hand" b/w "Under The Table With Her", 1976 (promo only?)See previous reference *WIP 6283 - Max Romeo & The Upsetters: "War In A Babylon" b/w "Revelation Dub", 3/1976 *WIP 6284 - Betty Davis: "Dedicated To The Press" b/w "The Lone Ranger", 1975U.K. catalogue number inferred from export issue (WIP 26284) *WIP 6285 - Jackie Edwards: "Come On Home" b/w "I Feel So Bad", 4/1976 *WIP 6286 - The Jess Roden Band: "You Can Leave Your Hat On" b/w "On A Winner With You", 1976 *WIP 6287 - Eddie Jobson: "Yesterday Boulevard" b/w "On A Still Night", 3/1976 *WIP 6289 - War: "Why Can't We Be Friends?" b/w "In Mazatlan", 3/1976 *WIP 6290 - Leon Russell: "Tight Rope" b/w "This Masquerade", 1/1977 *WIP 6291 - Trevor White: "Crazy Kids" b/w "Movin' In The Right Direction", 6/1976 *WIP 6292 - The Dodgers: "Don't Let Me Be Wrong" b/w "Get To You", 4/1976 *WIP 6293 - Rock Follies: "Glenn Miller Is Missing" b/w "Talking Pictures", 3/1977 *WIP 6294 - Burning Spear: "Black Wa-Da-Da (Invasion) (Dub version)" b/w "I And I Survive (Slavery Days)", 3/1976 *WIP 6295 - Righteous Foundation: "Going Back To Ethiopia Zion" b/w "Zion", 1976 *WIP 6296 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Johnny Was (Woman Hold Her Head And Cry)" b/w "Cry To Me", 4/1976 *WIP 6299 - Jim Capaldi: "Talkin' About My Baby" b/w "Still Talkin'", 4/1976 *WIP 6300 - Peter Skellern: "Oh What A Night For Love" b/w "Down In The Cellar", 1976 *WIP 6301 - Automatic Man: "My Pearl" b/w "Wallflower", 5/1976 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6303 - War: "Me And Baby Brother" b/w "In Your Eyes", 6/1976; Discogs *WIP 6304 - Murray Head: "Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat" b/w "She's Such A Drag", 5/1976 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6305 - Max Romeo & The Upsetters: "One Step Forward" b/w "One Step Dub", 5/1976 *WIP 6306 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "Wooly Bully" b/w "Horseplay (Weary Of The Schmalz)", 6/1976 *WIP 6307 - Bryan Ferry: "Let's Stick Together" b/w "Sea Breezes", 6/1976 *WIP 6308 - Roxy Music: "Do The Strand" b/w "War Brides" (not issued) *WIP 6309 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Roots Rock Reggae" b/w "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)", 6/1976 *WIP 6310 - Rock Follies: "Sugar Mountain" b/w "War Brides", 6/1976 *WIP 6311 - Georgie Fame: "Sweet Perfection" b/w "Thanking Heaven", 6/1976 *WIP 6312 - Aswad: "Back To Africa" b/w "Africa", 6/1976 *WIP 6313 - Burning Spear: "Man In The Hill", 1976 *WIP 6314 - Speedy Keen: "Your Love" b/w "Heaven", 1976 *WIP 6315 - War: "Summer" b/w "All Day Music", 8/1976 *WIP 6316 - Junior Murvin: "Police and Thieves" b/w "Grumbling Dub", 11/1976 *WIP 6317 - Toots & the Maytals: "Funky Kingston", 1977 *WIP 6318 - The Spencer Davis Group: "Gimme Some Loving" b/w "Gimme Some Loving '76", 8/1976 ("Then!.. ...Now!" picture sleeve) *WIP 6319 - Heads Hands and Feet: "Warming Up The Band" b/w "Silver Mine", 1976 ("Then!.. ...Now!" picture sleeve) *WIP 6320 - Bryan Ferry: "The Price Of Love" b/w "Shame Shame Shame", 1976 (Jukebox special issue of two songs from the "Price of Love" EP, IEP 1) *WIP 6321 - Dwight Twilley Band: "I'm On Fire" b/w "Did You See What Happened", 1976 (Shelter label) *WIP 6323 - Peter Tosh: "Legalise It" (not issued) *WIP 6324 - Gavin Christopher: "Dance With Me" (not issued) *WIP 6325 - Heptones with The Upsetters: "Sufferer's Time" b/w "Sufferer's Dub", 1976 *WIP 6326 - Lee Perry: "Roast Fish & Corn Bread" b/w Upsetters: "Corn Fish Dub", 8/1976 *WIP 6327 - Justin Hines & the Dominoes: "Fire" b/w "Natty Take Over", 8/1976 *WIP 6328 - Scratch & The Upsetters: "Three In One" b/w "Curly Dub", 8/1976 (Scratch was Lee "Scratch" Perry) *WIP 6330 - Max Romeo: "Chase The Devil" b/w The Upsetters featuring Prince Jazzbo: "Croaking Lizard", 1976 *WIP 6331 - Derek and Clive: "Squatter and the Ant" b/w "Sex Crime", 1976 *WIP 6333 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "96 Tears" b/w "Get Out Of Denver", 9/1976 (Jukebox special issue of two songs from the "Live at the Marquee" EP, IEP 2) *WIP 6334 - Dillinger: "Cokane In My Brain" b/w "Power", 1976;Discogs *WIP 6335 - Julien Covey & the Machine: "A Little Bit Hurt" (not issued) *WIP 6336 - Pete Wingfield: "Bubbling Under" b/w "I Wanna Try", 1976 (edited version of A-side) *WIP 6337 - Sparks: "Big Boy" b/w "Fill 'Er Up", 10/1976 *WIP 6338 - Aswad: "Three Babylon" b/w "Ire Woman", 1976 *WIP 6339 - J. J. Cale: "Hey Baby" b/w "Magnolia", 10/1976 (Shelter label) *WIP 6340 - War: "The Cisco Kid" b/w "Beetles In The Bog", 9/1976 *WIP 6341 - Dwight Twilley Band: "Could Be Love" b/w "Feeling In The Dark", 1976 (Shelter label) *WIP 6342 - The Dodgers: "Just Wanna Love You" b/w "Don't Know What You're Doing", 10/1976 (number originally allotted to The Heptones with The Upsetters: "Party Time" - not issued) *WIP 6344 - Lord Creator: "Big Pussy Sally" b/w The Upsetters: "Big Pussy Dub", 1976 *WIP 6345 - Robert Palmer: "Man Smart, Woman Smarter" b/w "From A Whisper To A Scream", 10/1976 *WIP 6346 - Burning Spear: "Lion" b/w "Door Peep", 10/1976 *WIP 6347 - Bunny Wailer: "Dream Land" b/w "Dream Land Dub", 10/1976 *WIP 6350 - Ultravox!: Proposed title unknown (not issued) *WIP 6351 - Free: "The Hunter" b/w "Worry", 11/1976 *WIP 6352 - Fay Bennett: "Big Cockey Wally" b/w The Upsetters: "Big Cockey Dub", 1976 *WIP 6353 - Leroy Smart: "Ballistic Affair" b/w "Ballistic Dub", 1976 *WIP 6354 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "Teenage Depression" b/w "Shake", 11/1976 *WIP 6355 - Dillinger: "Bionic Dread" b/w "Eastman Skank", 1976 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6356 - Jah Lion: "Soldier & Police War" b/w Glen DaCosta: "Magic Touch", 1976 *WIP 6357 - Sparks: "I Like Girls" b/w "England", 11/1976 *WIP 6358 - The Jess Roden Band: "Stay In Bed" b/w "Me And Crystal Eye", 1976 *WIP 6359 - War: "Slippin' Into Darkness" b/w "Nappy Head", 12/1976 *WIP 6361 - The Dodgers: "Down" b/w "Don't Know What You're Doing", 12/1976 *WIP 6362 - Rico/I Jah Man: "Gan-jah" (not issued) *WIP 6364 - The Heptones: "Party Time" b/w "Deceivers", 1976 *WIP 6365 - Leon Russell: "Slipping Into Christmas" b/w "Christmas In Chicago", 12/1976 *WIP 6366 - J. J. Cale: "Travelin' Light" b/w "Cocaine", 1/1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6370 - Lee Perry & The Upsetters: "Dreadlocks In Moonlight" b/w "Cut Throat", 11/1976 *WIP 6371 - Ras Midass: "Kude A Bamba" b/w "Congo Dub", 1976 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6373 - Michael Nesmith: "Rio" b/w "Life, The Unsuspecting Captive", 3/1977 *WIP 6374 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "All I Need Is Money" (not issued) *WIP 6375 - Ultravox!: "Dangerous Rhythm" b/w "My Sex", 2/1977 (later pressings in picture sleeve); Discogs *WIP 6376 - Bob Marley & the Wailers: "Smile Jamaica" (not issued) *WIP 6377 - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: "American Girl" b/w "The Wild One, Forever", 2/1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6380 - Dillinger: "Natty B.Sc." b/w "Buckingham Palace", 1977 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6381 - Bad Company: "Everything I Need" b/w "Too Bad", 2/1977 *WIP 6382 - Keble Drummond & The Cables: "What Kind Of World" b/w "World Of Dub", 1977 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6383 - Jim Capaldi: "Goodbye My Love" b/w "Baby You're Not My Problem", 3/1977 *WIP 6384 - Georgie Fame: "Daylight" b/w "Three Legged Mule", 1977 *WIP 6385 - John Martyn: "Over The Hill" b/w "Head And Heart", 2/1977 *WIP 6386 - Wilton Place Street Band: "Disco Lucy (I Love Lucy Theme)" b/w "You Don't Even Know Who We Are", 1976 *WIP 6387 - Cat Stevens: "(Remember The Days Of The) Old School Yard" b/w "Doves", 6/1977 *WIP 6388 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "I Might Be Lying" b/w "Ignore Them (Always Crashing In The Same Bar)", 4/1977 *WIP 6390 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Exodus" b/w "Exodus (Dub)", 6/1977 *WIP 6391 - Sandy Denny: "Candle in the Wind" b/w "Still Waters Run Deep", 5/1977Withdrawn - . Promotional copies exist *WIP 6392 - Ultravox!: "Young Savage" b/w "Slipaway", 5/1977 (picture sleeve); Discogs *WIP 6393 - J.J. Cale: "After Midnight" b/w "Bringing It Back", 5/1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6394 - Steve Winwood: "Time Is Running Out" b/w "Penultimate Zone", 6/1977 *WIP 6395 - Jim Capaldi: "Daughter Of The Night" (not issued) *WIP 6396 - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: "Anything That's Rock 'n' Roll" b/w "Fooled Again (I Don't Like It)", 6/1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6397 - Jimmy Cliff: "You Can Get It If You Really Want" b/w "Many Rivers To Cross", 5/1977 *WIP 6398 - Michael Nesmith: "Navajo Trail" b/w "Love's First Kiss", 7/1977 *WIP 6399 - Rico: "Africa" b/w "Afro Dub", 1977 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6401 - Rods: "Do Anything You Wanna Do" b/w "Schoolgirl Love", 7/1977 (Rods were Eddie and the Hot Rods) *WIP 6402 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Waiting In Vain" b/w "Roots", 7/1977; Discogs *WIP 6403 - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers: "American Girl" b/w "Luna", 7/1977 (Shelter label, picture sleeve) *WIP 6404 - Ultravox!: "Rockwrok" b/w "Hiroshima Mon Amour", 10/1977 (picture sleeve); Discogs *WIP 6405 - Keith Rowe: "Groovy Situation" b/w "Groovy Dub", 1977 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6406 - Jess Roden: "Misty Roses" b/w "In Me Tonight", 1977 *WIP 6407 - Cat Stevens: "Sweet Jamaica" (not issued) *WIP 6408 - The Dwight Twilley Band: "Trying To Find My Baby" b/w "Rock And Roll", 1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6409 - Matthew Moore: "Savannah" b/w "Moondew", 1977 (Shelter label) *WIP 6410 - Bob Marley & the Wailers: "Jamming" b/w "Punky Reggae Party", 12/1977 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6411 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: "Quit This Town" b/w "Distortion May Be Expected", 12/1977 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6413 - Third World: "96º in the Shade" b/w "Human Market Place", 1977 (number originally allotted to Georgie Fame: "To Be A Lover" - not issued) *WIP 6414 - John Martyn: "Dancing" b/w "Dealer (version)", 1/1978 *WIP 6415 - Grace Jones: "La Vie En Rose" b/w "I Need A Man", 12/1977 *WIP 6416 - Dillinger: "Cokane In My Brain" b/w "Buckingham Palace" & "Ragnampiza", 1977 (Black Swan label) *WIP 6417 - Ultravox: "Quirks" b/w "Modern Love (live)", 1977 *WIP 6418 - Robin Tyner & the Hot Rods: "Till The Night Is Gone (Let's Rock)" b/w "Flipside Rock", 12/1977 *WIP 6419 - Jess Roden: "The Hardest Blow" b/w "Woman Across The Water", 1977 *WIP 6420 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Is This Love" b/w "Crisis (version)", 2/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6422 - Hi-Tension: "Hi-Tension" b/w "Girl I Betcha", 5/1978 *WIP 6423 - Ian Gillan Band: "Mad Elaine" b/w "Mercury High", 1/1978 *WIP 6424 - George Faith: "I've Got The Groove" b/w "Opportunity", 1978 *WIP 6425 - Robert Palmer: "Every Kinda People" b/w "Keep In Touch", 3/1978 *WIP 6426 - Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers: "I Need To Know" b/w "No Second Thoughts", 6/1978 (Shelter label) *WIP 6427 - The Dwight Twilley Band: "Twilley Don't Mind" b/w "Looking For The Magic", 1978 (Shelter label) *WIP 6428 - Steel Pulse: "Ku Klux Klan" b/w "Dub", 1978 (picture sleeve); Discogs *WIP 6430 - Illusion: "Madonna Blue" b/w "Everywhere You Go", 1977 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6431 - Jimmy Lindsay: "Easy" b/w "Easy (Dub)", 1977 (12": 12WIP 6431 also includes "Prophecy" by Fabian) *WIP 6433 - Automatics: "Walking With The Radio On" b/w "Watch Her Now" (not issued) *WIP 6434 - J.J. Cale: "I'm A Gypsy Man" b/w "Cherry", 2/1978 (Shelter label *WIP 6436 - Lorna Bennett: "Breakfast In Bed" b/w "Skank In Bed" (reissue) *WIP 6437 - The Reaction: "I Can't Resist" b/w "I Am A Case", 6/1978 *WIP 6438 - Eddie & the Hot Rods: "Life On The Line" b/w "Do Anything You Wanna Do (live)", 3/1978 *WIP 6439 - Automatics: "When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again" b/w "Watch Her Now", 1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6440 - Bob Marley & the Wailers: "Satisfy My Soul" b/w "Smile Jamaica", 5/1978 *WIP 6441 - Sheila Hylton: "Don't Ask My Neighbour" b/w "Jam Down Rocker", 1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6442 - Julien Covey & the Machine: "A Little Bit Hurt" b/w "Sweet Bacon", 1978 (reissue) *WIP 6445 - Robert Palmer: "Best Of Both Worlds" b/w "Best Of Both Worlds (Dub)", 6/1978 *WIP 6446 - Hi Tension: "British Hustle" b/w "Peace On Earth", 8/1978 *WIP 6447 - Jimmy Cliff: "Many Rivers To Cross" b/w The Melodians: "Rivers Of Babylon", 6/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6448 - Arthur Louis: "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" b/w "The Dealer", 1978 *WIP 6449 - Steel Pulse: "Prodigal Son" b/w "Prodigal Son (Dub)", 6/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6450 - Grace Jones: "Do or Die" b/w "Comme Un Oiseau Qui S'Envoie", 7/1978 *WIP 6451 - Zap-Pow: "Let's Fall In Love" b/w "Some Sweet Day", 1978 *WIP 6454 - Ultravox: "Slow Motion" b/w "Dislocation", 8/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6455 - Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers: "Listen To Her Heart" b/w "I Don't Know What To Say To You", 9/1978 (Shelter label) *WIP 6456 - Sugar: "Manhattan Fever" b/w "Manhattan", 1978 *WIP 6457 - Third World: "Now That We've Found Love" b/w "Night Heat", 9/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6458 - I Jah Man: "Jah Heavy Load (Edited version)" b/w "I'm A Levi (Edited version)", 1978 *WIP 6459 - Ultravox: "Quiet Men" b/w "Cross Fade", 10/1978 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6461 - Steel Pulse: "Prediction" b/w "Handsworth Revolution (dub)", 8/1978 *WIP 6462 - Hi Tension: "Autumn Love" b/w "Unspoken", 1978 *WIP 6464 - Eddie + Hot Rods: "Media Messiahs" b/w "Horror Through Straightness", 1/1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6465 - Cat Stevens: "Last Love Song" b/w "Nascimento", 2/1979 *WIP 6466 - Cristina: "Disco Clone" b/w "Disco 'O'", 11/1978 *WIP 6467 - The Reasons: "Hard Day At The Office" b/w "Bright Baby Eyes", 1978 *WIP 6469 - Third World: "Cool Meditation" b/w "Cool Meditation (Part II)", 12/1978 *WIP 6470 - Toots & the Maytals: "Take It From Me" b/w "Premature", 1978 *WIP 6472 - Inner Circle: "Everything Is Great" b/w "Wanted Dead Or Alive", 2/1979 *WIP 6474 - Eddie + Hot Rods: "Power And The Glory" b/w "Highlands One Hopefuls Two", 3/1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6476 - Charlie Dore: "Fear Of Flying" b/w "Sweetheart", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6477 - Toots & the Maytals: "Famine" b/w "Pass The Pipe", 1978; Discogs *WIP 6478 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Stir It Up" b/w "Rat Race", 1979 (withdrawn and replaced by 12": 12WIP 6478 featuring "Stir It Up (live)" b/w "War" and "No More Trouble" (both live)) *WIP 6479 - J.J. Cale: "Katy Kool Lady" b/w "Juarez Blues", 6/1979 *WIP 6480 - The Dwight Twilley Band: "Out Of My Hands" b/w "Nothing's Ever Gonna Change So Fast", 1979 (Shelter label, picture sleeve) *WIP 6481 - Robert Palmer: "Bad Case Of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor)" b/w "Love Can Run Faster", 5/1979 *WIP 6483 - Gibson Brothers: "Cuba" b/w "Club version", 3/1979 *WIP 6485 - Third World: "One Cold Vibe" b/w "Feel A Little Better" (picture sleeve) *WIP 6488 - Inner Circle: "Stop Breaking My Heart" b/w "Sinners", 5/1979 *12XWIP 6489 - Hi Tension: "Funktified (long version)" b/w "Latin Inspiration", 1979 *WIP 6490 - Steel Pulse: "Sound System" b/w "Crampas Style", 5/1979 *WIP 6491 - Marianne Faithfull: "The Ballad Of Lucy Jordan" b/w "Brain Drain", 10/1979 *WIP 6493 - Hi Tension: "There's A Reason" b/w "If It Moves You", 1979 *WIP 6494 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: "Want Fi Goh Rave" b/w "Reality Poem", 5/1979 *WIP 6495 - John Martyn: "Johnny Too Bad" b/w "Johnny Too Bad (instrumental)", 10/1980 *WIP 6496 - Third World: "Talk To Me" b/w "Talk To Me (Part 2)", 6/1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6498 - Inner Circle: "We 'A' Rockers" b/w "We 'A' Rockers (Part 2)", 1979 *WIP 6499 - American Standard Band: "Got What It Takes" b/w "Children's Island", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6501 - The Jags: "Back Of My Hand" b/w "Double Vision", 6/1979 (picture sleeve) *12XWIP 6502 - Dwight Twilley Band: "Dwight On White" (6-track EP: "I'm On Fire"/"T.V."/"Runaway" b/w "Looking For The Magic"/"Standin' In The Shadow Of Love"/"Sleeping"), 1979 (Shelter label, white vinyl, picture sleeve) *WIP 6503 - Gibson Brothers: "Ooh! What A Life" b/w "You", 7/1979 *WIP 6505 - The Slits: "Typical Girls" b/w "I Heard It Through The Grapevine", 9/1979; Discogs *WIP 6506 - The B-52's: "Rock Lobster" b/w "Running Around", 7/1979; Discogs *WIP 6507 - The In Crowd: "Reggae Groove", 1979 *WIP 6510 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "So Much Trouble In The World" b/w "(instrumental)" 11/1979 Discogs *WIP 6514 - Roland Alphonso & The Soul Brothers: "Phoenix City" b/w "El Pussy Cat", 1979 *WIP 6515 - Robert Palmer: "Jealous" b/w "Woman You're Wonderful", 8/1979 *WIP 6516 - Randy VanWarmer: "Just When I Needed You Most" b/w "Your Light", 1979 (Bearsville label) *WIP 6517 - Lone Ranger: "Barnabas Collins" b/w "Part 2 Dub", 1979 *WIP 6519 - Third World: "Tonight For Me" b/w "Irie Ites", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6520 - Dan-I: "Monkey Chop" b/w "Roller (Do It) Boogie", 1979 *WIP 6521 - J.J. Cale: "Katy Kool Lady" b/w "Juan and Maria", 8/1979 *WIP 6522 - Wailing Souls: "Something Funny" b/w Prince Jammy: "Dub Funny Something", 1979 *WIP 6523 - Total Eclipse: "You Got The Cooties" b/w "Astrology", 1979 (Shelter label) *WIP 6524 - The Buggles: "Video Killed the Radio Star" b/w "Kid Dynamo", 9/1979; Discogs *WIP 6525 - Gibson Brothers: "Que Sera Mi Vida (If You Should Go)" b/w "Heaven", 11/1979 *WIP 6526 - Charlie Dore: "Pilot Of The Airwaves" b/w "Falling", 1979 *WIP 6527 - The B-52's: "6060-842" b/w "Hero Worship", 9/1979 *WIP 6528 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: "Sonny's Lettah (Anti-Sus Poem)" b/w "Iron Bar Dub/Tek Chance/Funny Dub", 9/1979 *WIP 6529 - Vivian Weathers: "Just A Game" b/w "Cheat Heart Dub", 1979 *WIP 6530 - 4"Be2": "One Of The Lads" b/w "Ummbaba", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6531 - The Jags: "Woman's World" b/w "Dumb Blonde", 1980 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6532 - Sparks: "This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Both Of Us" b/w "Looks, Looks, Looks", 9/1979 (reissue) *WIP 6533 - Distractions: "It Doesn't Bother Me" b/w "One Way Love", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6536 - Randy VanWarmer: "Call Me" b/w "Forever Loving You", 1979 (Bearsville label) *WIP 6537 - Inner Circle: "New Age Music" b/w "Music Machine", 1980 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6538 - James Vane: "Judy's Gone Down" b/w "Jung's Lovers", 1979 (picture sleeve) *WIP 6550 - Killing Joke: "Nervous System" b/w "Turn To Red", 11/1979 (Malicious Damage label) IDS/IDJ series The IDS prefix stands for Island Disco Sampler. The series was used for pre-releases in the seconds half of the 1970s, white labels. IDJ was a limited edition series for related releases on the colourful Island label. *IDS 19 - Eddy Quansah Disco Sampler (12"-single sided) *IDJ 19 - Eddy Quansah: Che Che Kulu (12") IPR series These singels were released in the 12" format during 1977 and 1978. *IPR 2002 - Rico: "Dial Africa" / "Dial Dub" *IPR 2006 - Rico: "Ska Wars" / "Ramble" *IPR 2014 - Yamashta Winwood & Shrieve: "Crossing The Line" b/w "Winner/Loser", 1978 *IPR 2016 - Rico: "Take Five" / "Soundcheck" *IPR 2030 - Rico: "Children Of Sanchez" b/w "You Really Got Me" / "Midnight In Ethiopia" Black Swan label Island released in 1976/1977 a small number of 12" "limited edition" singles in a BS series *BS 1 - The Congoes: Congo Man / Congo Man Chant, 1977 *BS 2 - George Faith: To Be A Lover / The Upsetters - Rastaman Shuffle, 1977 *BS 3 - George Faith: I've Got the Groove / Diana, 1977 *BS 4 - George Faith: Midnight Hour / Turn Back The Hands Of Time, 1977 *BS 5 - George Faith: All The Love I've Got / So Fine, 1977 *BS 6 - Keith Rowe: Groovy Situation / Groovy Dub, 1977 *BS 7 - Dillinger: Cocaine In My Brain // Buckingham Palace / Ragnampiza, 1976 *BS 8 - Jimmy Lindsay: Easy / Fabian: Prophecy, 1977 *BS 9 - Dillinger: Cokane In My Brain (Raggarave Mix) *7BSX 9 - Dillinger - Cokane In My Brain (Remix), 7" LPs in the 1970s ILPS series Following on from the 1960s releases, these were originally released with pink labels featuring the 'white i' logo, except for the two Chrysalis albums. In an as yet unexplained anomaly, Jethro Tull's Chrysalis album Benefit was also pressed on the pink rim/palm tree label sometime between November 1970 (when that label design went into use) and July 1973 (when Tull's first four albums, including Benefit, were reissued in the Chrysalis CHR 1000 series). *ILPS 9116 - Traffic: John Barleycorn Must Die, 1970 *ILPS 9117 - Spooky Tooth: The Last Puff, 1970 *ILPS 9118 - Cat Stevens: Mona Bone Jakon, 1970 *ILPS 9119 - Mott the Hoople: Mad Shadow, 1970 *ILPS 9120 - Free: Fire and Water, 1970 *ILPS 9121 - not issued *ILPS 9122 - Blodwyn Pig: Getting To This, 1970 (Label: Chrysalis) *ILPS 9123 - Jethro Tull: Benefit, 1970 (Label: Chrysalis) *ILPS 9124 - Bronco: Country Home, 1970 *ILPS 9125 - Fotheringay: Fotheringay, 1970 *ILPS 9126 - McDonald & Giles: McDonald and Giles, 1970 *ILPS 9127 - King Crimson: In the Wake of Poseidon, 1970 *ILPS 9128 - Quintessence: Open Up to You, 1970 *ILPS 9129 - If: If, 1970 *ILPS 9130 - Fairport Convention: Full House, 1970 The pink label was replaced by the 'pink rim/palm tree' label at this point, but there was a small cross-over period. *ILPS 9131 - The Alan Bown: Listen, 1970 (pink rim/palm tree label) *ILPS 9132 - Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Emerson, Lake & Palmer, 1970 (pink label) *ILPS 9133 - John and Beverley Martyn: The Road to Ruin, 1970 (pink label) *ILPS 9134 - Nick Drake: Bryter Layter, 1970 (pink rim/palm tree label) *ILPS 9135 - Cat Stevens: Tea for the Tillerman, 1971 (pink label) From this point, all Island releases featured the pink rim/palm tree label. ILPS series albums on the Blue Thumb, Bronze and Chrysalis labels used those labels' designs. *ILPS 9136 - Amazing Blondel: Evensong, 1971 *ILPS 9137 - If: If 2, 1971 *ILPS 9138 - Free: Highway, 1971 *ILPS 9139 - Renaissance: Illusion, 1971 (not released in the *UK) *ILPS 9140 - The Incredible String Band: Be Glad for the Song Has No Ending, 1971 *ILPS 9141 - King Crimson: Lizard, 1971 *ILPS 9142 - Traffic: Live Nov. '70 (unissued) *ILPS 9143 - Quintessence: Dive Deep, 1971 *ILPS 9144 - Mott the Hoople: Wild Life, 1971 *ILPS 9145 - Jethro Tull: Aqualung, 1971 *ILPS 9146 - Mike Heron: Smiling Men with Bad Reputations, 1971 *ILPS 9147 - Mick Abrahams: A Musical Evening with Mick Abrahams (Label: Chrysalis), 1971 *ILPS 9148 - Mountain: Nantucket Sleighride, 1971 *ILPS 9149 - Heads Hands & Feet: Heads Hands & Feet, 1971 *ILPS 9150 - Paladin: Paladin (Label: Bronze), 1971 *ILPS 9151 - Clouds: Watercolour Days (Label: Chrysalis), 1971 *ILPS 9152 - Uriah Heep: Salisbury, 1971 (Label: Bronze; re-issue, Original auf: Vertigo) *ILPS 9153 - Tír na nÓg: Tír na nÓg *ILPS 9154 - Cat Stevens: Teaser and the Firecat, 1971 (re-issueCD Island CID 9154) *ILPS 9155 - Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Tarkus, 1971 *ILPS 9156 - Amazing Blondel: Fantasia Lindum, 1971 *ILPS 9157 - Juicy Lucy: Get a Whiff of This, 1971 (Label: Bronze) *ILPS 9158 - Procol Harum: Broken Barricades (Label: Chrysalis), 1971 *ILPS 9159 - Jimmy Cliff: Another Cycle, 1971 *ILPS 9160 - Free: Free Live!, 1971 *ILPS 9161 - Bronco: Ace of Sunlight, 1971 *ILPS 9162 - Fairport Convention: Angel Delight, 1971 *ILPS 9163 - The Alan Bown Set: Stretching Out, 1971 *ILPS 9164 - War: War, 1971 *ILPS 9165 - Sandy Denny: The North Star Grassman and the Ravens, 1971 *ILPS 9166 - Traffic: Welcome to the Canteen, 1971 *ILPS 9167 - John Martyn: Bless the Weather, 1971 *ILPS 9168 - Luther Grosvenor: Under Open Skies, 1971 *ILPS 9169 - Uriah Heep: Look at Yourself (Label: Bronze), 1971 *ILPS 9170 - Mike Harrison: Mike Harrison, 1971 *ILPS 9171 - War: The World Is a Ghetto, 1971 *ILPS 9172 - The Incredible String Band: Liquid Acrobat as Regards the Air, 1971 *ILPS 9173 - Colosseum: The Collector's Colosseum (Label: Bronce), 1971 *ILPS 9174 - Tony Hazzard: Loadwater House, 1971 *ILPS 9175 - King Crimson: Islands, 1971 *ILPS 9176 - Fairport Convention: Babbacombe Lee, 1971 *ILPS 9177 - War: All Day Music, 1971 *ILPS 9178 - Mott the Hoople: Brain Capers, 1971 *ILPS 9179 - Mountain: Flowers of Evil (Live/Studio), 1971 *ILPS 9180 - Traffic: The Low Spark of High Heeled Boys, 1971; Collectable Records.ru, Discogs *ILPS 9181 - Sutherland Brothers: The Sutherland Brothers Band, 1971 *ILPS 9182 - Claire Hamill: One House Left Standing, 1971 *ILPS 9183 - Vinegar Joe: Vinegar Joe, 1972 *ILPS 9184 - Nick Drake: Pink Moon, 1972 *''CD: Island IMCD 94, 1990'' *ILPS 9185 - Heads Hands & Feet: Tracks, 1972 *ILPS 9186 - Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Trilogy, 1972 *ILPS 9186 - Toots & the Maytals: Funky Kingston, 1972 *ILPS 9187 - Jim Capaldi: Oh How We Danced, 1972 *ILPS 9188 - Kossoff, Kirke, Tetsu and Rabbit: Kossoff, Kirke, Tetsu and Rabbit, 1971 *ILPS 9189 - The Bunch: Rock On, 1972 *ILPS 9190 - Paladin: Charge! (Label: Bronze), 1972 *ILPS 9191 - Mike McGear: Woman, 1972 *ILPS 9192 - Free: Free at Last, 1972 *ILPS 9193 - Uriah Heep: Demons & Wizards (Label: Bronze), 1972; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9194 - War: Deliver the World, 1972 *ILPS 9195 - not issued *ILPS 9196 - Dick Heckstall-Smith: A Story Ended (Bronze), 1972 *ILPS 9197 - Richard Thompson: Henry the Human Fly, 1972 *ILPS 9198 - Smith / Perkins / Smith: Smith/Perkins/Smith, 1972 *ILPS 9199 - Mountain: Mountain Live: The Road Goes Ever On, 1972 ILPS 92.. *ILPS 9200 - Roxy Music: Roxy Music, 1972 *ILPS 9201 - The Persuasions: Street Corner Symphony, 1972 (Label: Blue Thumb) *ILPS 9202 - V.A.: Jimmy Cliff In The Harder They Come, 1972; Album Cover Art Gallery *ILPS 9203 - Dave Mason: Headkeeper (Label: Blue Thumb), 1972 *ILPS 9204 - Dan Hicks & The Hot Licks: Striking It Rich (Label: Blue Thumb), 1972 *ILPS 9205 - Amazing Blondel: England '72, 1972 *ILPS 9206 - Cat Stevens: Catch Bull at Four, 1972 (re-issue CD: Island CID 9206); Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9207 - Sandy Denny: Sandy, 1972; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9208 - Fairport Convention: Rosie, 1972 *ILPS 9209 - Mike Harrison: Smokestack Lightning, 1972 *ILPS 9210 - Patto: Roll 'em Smoke 'em Put Another Line Out, 1972 *ILPS 9211 - The Incredible String Band: Earthspan, 1972 *ILPS 9212 - Sutherland Brothers: Lifeboat, 1972 *ILPS 9213 - Uriah Heep: The Magician's Birthday (Label: Bronze), 1972 *ILPS 9214 - Vinegar Joe: Rock & Roll Gypsies, 1972 *ILPS 9215 - Mott the Hoople: Best of Mott the Hoople, 1972 *ILPS 9216 - not issued *ILPS 9217 - Free: Heartbreaker, 1972 *ILPS 9218 - The Crusaders: The Crusaders, 1972 (Label: Blue Thumb) *ILPS 9219 - Phil Upchurch: Darkness Darkness (2LP, Label: Blue Thumb), 1972 *ILPS 9220 - Tempest: Tempest (Label: Bronze), 1972 *ILPS 9221 - Mike Moran: Fair Warning (Label: Bronze), 1973 *ILPS 9222 - Tony Hazzard: Was That Alright Then (Label: Bronze?), 1972 *ILPS 9223 - Ken Hensley: Proud Words on a Dusty Shelf, 1973 (Label: Bronze) *ILPS 9224 - Traffic: Shoot Out at the Fantasy Factory, 1973 *ILPS 9225 - Claire Hamill: October, 1973 *ILPS 9226 - John Martyn: Solid Air, 1973 *ILPS 9227 - Spooky Tooth: You Broke My Heart So ... I Busted Your Jaw, 1973 *ILPS 9228 - Stomu Yamashta: The Man from the East (Soundtrack), 1972 *ILPS 9229 - Incredible String Band: No Ruinous Feud, 1973 *ILPS 9230 - King Crimson: Larks' Tongues in Aspic, 1973 *ILPS 9231 - Toots & the Maytals: In The Dark, 1974 *ILPS 9232 - Roxy Music: For Your Pleasure, 1973 *ILPS 9233 - Sharks: First Water, 1973 *ILPS 9234 - The Scaffold: Fresh Liver, 1973 *ILPS 9235 - Jimmy Cliff: Struggling Man, 1973 *ILPS 9236 - Mountain: The Best of Mountain, 1973 *ILPS 9237 - Morning Glory: Morning Glory, 1973 Discogs, 6.7.2013 web pics (1).jpeg web pics (5).jpeg web pics (3).jpeg web pics (4).jpeg *ILPS 9238 - Rabbit: Broken Arrows, 1973 *ILPS 9239 - not issued *ILPS 9240 - Cat Stevens: Foreigner, 1973; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9241 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Catch a Fire, 1973 *ILPS 9242 - Stomu Yamashta: Freedom Is Frightening, 1973 *ILPS 9243 - The Pointer Sisters: The Pointer Sisters (Label: Blue Thumb), 1973 *ILPS 9244 - McGuinness Flint: Rainbow (Label: Bronze), 1973 *ILPS 9245 - Uriah Heep: Sweet Freedom, 1973 (Label: Bronze) *ILPS 9246 - Fairport Convention: Nine, 1973 *ILPS 9247 - not issued (The Albion Country Band: Albion Country Band (?)) *ILPS 9248 - Grimms: Rockin' Duck, 1973 *ILPS 9249 - Bryan Ferry: These Foolish Things, 1973 *ILPS 9250 - The Meters: Cissy Strut, 1974 *ILPS 9251 - V.A.: This Is Reggae Music, 1973 *ILPS 9252 - Roxy Music: Stranded, 1973 *ILPS 9253 - John Martyn: Inside Out, 1973 *ILPS 9254 - Jim Capaldi: Whale Meat Again, 1974 *ILPS 9255 - Spooky Tooth: Witness, 1973 *ILPS 9256 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Burnin', 1973; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9257 - Blondel: Blondel, 1973 *ILPS 9258 - Sandy Denny: Like an Old Fashioned Waltz, 1973 *ILPS 9259 - Sutherland Brothers: Dream Kid, 1973 *ILPS 9260 - Butts Band: The Butts Band (Label: Blue Thumb/ABC), 1973 *ILPS 9261 - Bob Dylan: Planet Waves, 1974 *ILPS 9262 - Vinegar Joe: Six Star General, 1973 *ILPS 9263 - Kevin Ayers: The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories, 1974 *ILPS 9264 - Paul Kossoff: Back Street Crawler, 1973 *ILPS 9265 - Manfred Mann's Earth Band: Solar Fire (Label: Bronze), 1973 *ILPS 9266 - Richard & Linda Thompson: I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight, 1974 *ILPS 9267 - Tempest: Living In Fear, 1974 (Label: Bronze) *ILPS 9268 - Brian Eno: Here Come the Warm Jets, 1973 *ILPS 9269 - Stomu Yamashta: One By One, 1974 *ILPS 9270 - The Incredible String Band: Hard Rope & Silken Twine, 1974 *ILPS 9271 - Sharks: Jab In Your Eye, 1974 *ILPS 9272 - Sparks: Kimono My House, 1974 *ILPS 9273 - Traffic: When the Eagle Flies, 1974; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9274 - Cat Stevens: Buddha and the Chocolate Box, 1974 *ILPS 9275 - King Crimson: Starless and Bible Black, 1974 *ILPS 9276 - The Pointer Sisters: That's A Plenty (Label: Blue Thumb), 1974 *ILPS 9277 - not issued *ILPS 9278 - Andy Mackay: In Search of Eddie Riff, 1975 *ILPS 9279 - Bad Company: Bad Company (different Label design), 1974; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9280 - Uriah Heep: Wonderworld (Label: Bronze), 1974 *ILPS 9281 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Natty Dread, 1974; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9282 - Prelude: "After the Gold Rush", 1974 *ILPS 9283 - not issued *ILPS 9284 - Bryan Ferry: Another Time, Another Place, 1974; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9285 - Fairport Convention: Fairport Live Convention, 1975 *ILPS 9286 - Jess Roden: Jess Roden, 1974 *ILPS 9287 - Bryn Haworth: Let the Days Go By, 1974 *ILPS 9288 - Sutherland Brothers: Beat of the Street, 1974 *ILPS 9289 - Rabbit: Dark Saloon, 1974 *ILPS 9290 - Jade Warrior: Floating World, 1974 *ILPS 9291 - Kevin Ayers, John Cale, Eno, Nico: June 1, 1974, 1974 *ILPS 9292 - Spooky Tooth: The Mirror, 1974 (not issued in the UK, for US) *ILPS 9293 - Georgie Fame: Georgie Fame, 1974 *ILPS 9294 - Robert Palmer: Sneakin' Sally Through the Alley, 1974 *ILPS 9295 - not issued *ILPS 9296 - John Martyn: Sunday's Child, 1974 *ILPS 9297 - The Heptones: Book Of Rules, 1974 *ILPS 9298 - Peter Cook & Dudley Moore: Good Evening 1974 *ILPS 9299 - Swamp Dogg: Have You Heard This Story, 1975 ILPS 93.. *ILPS 9300 - New World Electronic Chamber Orchestra: Switched On Beatles, 1974 *ILPS 9301 - John Cale: Fear, 1974 *ILPS 9302 - McGuinness Flint: C'est La Vie, 1974 *ILPS 9303 - Roxy Music: Country Life, 1974 *ILPS 9304 - Bad Company: Straight Shooter, 1975 *ILPS 9305 - Richard & Linda Thompson: Hokey Pokey, 1974 *ILPS 9306 - Manfred Mann's Earth Band: The Good Earth (Label: Bronze), 1974 *ILPS 9307 - Ken Hensley: Eager to Please (1975) (Label: Bronze), 1974 *ILPS 9308 - King Crimson: Red, 1974 *ILPS 9309 - Brian Eno: Taking Tiger Mountain, 1974 *ILPS 9310 - Cat Stevens: Greatest Hits, 1975 *ILPS 9311 - Nico: The End, 1974 *ILPS 9312 - Sparks: Propaganda, 1974 *ILPS 9313 - Fairport Convention: Rising for the Moon, 1975 *ILPS 9314 - Gene Pitney: Pitney '75, 1975 *ILPS 9315 - Phil Manzanera: Diamond Head, 1975 *ILPS 9316 - King Crimson: USA (Live), 1975 *ILPS 9317 - John Cale: Slow Dazzle, 1975 *ILPS 9318 - Jade Warrior: Waves, 1975 *ILPS 9319 - Stomu Yamashta: Raindog, 1975 *ILPS 9320 - Milk and Cookies: Milk and Cookies, 1975 *ILPS 9321 - Ronnie Lane & Slim Chance: Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance, 1975 *ILPS 9322 - Kevin Ayers: Sweet Deceiver, 1975 *ILPS 9323 - Franco Battiato: Clic, 1975 *ILPS 9324 - The Pasadena Roof Orchestra, 1974 *ILPS 9325 - White Lightning: White Lightning, 1975 *ILPS 9326 - Blackfoot: No Reservation, 1975 *ILPS 9327 - V.A.: This Is Reggae Music Vol. 2, 1975 *ILPS 9328 - Joe South: Midnight Rainbow, 1975 *ILPS 9329 - Betty Davis: Nasty Gal, 1975 *ILPS 9330 - Toots & the Maytals: Funky Kingston, 1975 *ILPS 9331 - Fania All-Stars: The Fania All-Stars, 1975 *ILPS 9332 - Bryn Haworth: Sunny Side Of The Streets, 1975 *ILPS 9333 - Pete Wingfield: Breakfast Special, 1975 *ILPS 9334 - The Chieftains: Chieftains V, 1975 *ILPS 9335 - Uriah Heep: Return to Fantasy (Label: Bronze), 1975 *ILPS 9336 - Jim Capaldi: Short Cut Draw Blood, 1975 *ILPS 9337 - Manfred Mann's Earth Band: Nightingales and Bombers (Label: Bronze), 1975 *ILPS 9338 - Speedy Keen: Y'know Wot I Mean, 1975 *ILPS 9339 - not issued *ILPS 9340 - Nasty Pop: Nasty Pop, 1975 *ILPS 9341 - not issued *ILPS 9342 - David Byron: Take No Prisoners, 1975 *ILPS 9343 - John Martyn: Live at Leeds, 1975 *ILPS 9344 - Roxy Music: Siren, 1975; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9345 - Sparks: Indiscreet, 1975 *ILPS 9346 - Bad Company: Run with the Pack, 1976; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9347 - Murray Head: Sooner Or Later (Say It Ain't So), 1975 *ILPS 9348 - Richard & Linda Thompson: Pour Down Like Silver, 1975 *ILPS 9349 - Jess Roden: Keep Your Hat On, 1976 *ILPS 9350 - John Cale: Helen of Troy, 1975 *ILPS 9351 - Brian Eno: Another Green World, 1975 *ILPS 9352 - Peter Skellern: Hard Times, 1975 *ILPS 9353 - Mike Gibbs: Only Chrome Waterfall Orchestra, 1975 *ILPS 9354 - Paco de Lucia: Paco, 1975 *ILPS 9355 - Osibisa: Welcome Home (Label: Bronze), 1975 *ILPS 9356 - Colosseum II: Strange New Flesh (Label: Bronce), 1976 *ILPS 9357 - Manfred Mann's Earth Band: The Roaring Silence (Label: Bronze), 1976 *ILPS 9358 - Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: Sailing, 1976 *ILPS 9359 - Mike Harrison: Rainbow Rider, 1976 (Cat. no. assigned - recording issued on 'Goodear Records - EAR 7002 *ILPS 9360 - The Wild Tchoupitoulas: Wild Tchoupitoulas, 1976 *ILPS 9361 - Jorge Ben: Samba Nova, 1976 *ILPS 9362 - Rock Follies: Rock Follies, 1976 *ILPS 9363 - not issued *ILPS 9364 - The Chieftains: The Chieftains 1, 1976 *ILPS 9365 - The Chieftains: The Chieftains 2, 1976 *ILPS 9366 - Ronnie Lane & Slim Chance: One for the Road, 1976 *ILPS 9367 - Bryan Ferry: Let's Stick Together, 1976; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9368 - Spooky Tooth: Best of Spooky Tooth, 1976 *ILPS 9369 - Third World: Third World, 1976 *ILPS 9370 - Cat Stevens: Numbers (album), 1975; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9371 - not issued *ILPS 9372 - Robert Palmer: Pressure Drop, 1975 *ILPS 9373 - not issued *ILPS 9374 - Toots & the Maytals: Reggae Got Soul, 1976 *ILPS 9375 - Uriah Heep: Best of Uriah Heep (Label: Bronze), 1975 *ILPS 9376 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Live At The Lyceum, 1976; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9377 - Burning Spear: Marcus Garvey, 1975 *ILPS 9378 - War: Why Can't We Be Friends?, 1976 *ILPS 9379 - The Chieftains: The Chieftains 3, 1976 *ILPS 9380 - The Chieftains: Women Of Ireland (The Chieftains 4), 1976 *ILPS 9381 - The Heptones: Night Food, 1976 *ILPS 9382 - Burning Spear: Garvey's Ghost, 1976 *ILPS 9383 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Rastaman Vibration, 1976 *ILPS 9384 - Uriah Heep: High and Mighty (Label: Bronze), 1976 *ILPS 9385 - Dillinger: CB 200, 1976 *ILPS 9386 - Jah Lion: Colombia Colly, 1976 *ILPS 9387 - Stomu Yamashta / Stevie Winwood / Michael Shrieve: Go, 1976 *ILPS 9388 - not issued *ILPS 9389 - Fairport Convention: Gottle O'Geer, 1976 *ILPS 9390 - Jorge Ben: Tropical, 1976 *ILPS 9391 - V.A.: This Is Reggae Music Vol. 3, 1976 *ILPS 9392 - Max Romeo: War Ina Babylon, 1976 *ILPS 9393 - Jade Warrior: Kites, 1976 *ILPS 9394 - ILPS 9396 - not issued *ILPS 9397 - Automatic Man: Automatic Man, 1976 *ILPS 9398 - Gavin Christopher: Gavin Christopher, 1976 *ILPS 9399 - Aswad: Aswad, 1976 ILPS 94.. *ILPS 9400 - Roxy Music: Viva!, 1976; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9401 - ILSP 9410 - not issued *ILPS 9411 - Osibisa: Ojah Awake, (Label: Bronze) 1976 *ILPS 9412 - Burning Spear: Man In The Hills, 1976 *ILPS 9413 - War: Greatest Hits, 1977 *ILPS 9414 - Jimmy Cliff: Jimmy Cliff (Erstveröff. 1969), 1976 *ILPS 9415 - Bunny Wailer: Blackheart Man, 1976 *ILPS 9416 - Justin Hines: Jezebel, 1976 *ILPS 9417 - Upsetters: Super Ape, 1976 *ILPS 9418 - not issued *ILPS 9419 - James Montgomery Band: James Montgomery Band, 1976 *ILPS 9420 - Robert Palmer: Some People Can Do What They Like, 1976; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9421 - Richard Thompson: Live (More or Less), 1976 *ILPS 9422 - David Pritchard: Nocturnal Earthworm Stew/Bouillabaisse Nocturne Aux Vers De Terre, 1976; Collectable Records.ru * ILPS 9424 - Various Artists (Allen Toussaint / Earl King / Robert Parker / Professor Longhair): New Orleans - Jazz Heritage 1976 Festival, 1976 *ILPS 9425 - Michael Nesmith: Compilation, 1977 *ILPS 9426 - Osamu Kitajima: Osamu, 1977 *ILPS 9427 - not issues *ILPS 9428 - Michael Nesmith: The Prison, 1977 *ILPS 9429 - Automatic Man: Visitors, 1977 *ILPS 9430 - not issued *ILPS 9431 - Burning Spear: Dry & Heavy, 1977 *ILPS 9432 - The Chieftains: Bonapartes Retreat, 1977 *ILPS 9433 - Sandy Denny: Rendezvous, 1977 *ILPS 9434 - Derek and Clive: Peter Cook & Dudley Moore Present Derek & Clive, 1976 *ILPS 9435 - ILPS 9438 - not issued *ILPS 9439 - Michael Nesmith: And the Hits Just Keep on Coming, 1977; (original release in 1972) *ILPS 9440 - Michael Nesmith: Pretty Much Your Standard Ranch Stach, 1977; (original release in 1973) *ILPS 9441 - Bad Company: Burnin' Sky, 1977; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9442 - Jess Roden: Play It Dirtz Play It Class, 1977 *ILPS 9443 - Third World: 96 Degree In The Shade, 1977 *ILPS 9444 - 801 - 801 Live, 1976 *ILPS 9445 - Sparks: Big Beat, 1976 *ILPS 9446 - Eddie Quansah: CheCheKule, 1977 *ILPS 9447 - Fania All Stars: Delicate And Jump, 1976 *ILPS 9448 - not issued *ILPS 9449 - Ultravox: Ultravox, 1977 *ILPS 9450 - American Standard Band (1979) *ILPS 9451 - Cat Stevens: Izitso *ILPS 9452 - The Goodies: Nothing to Do With Us, 1976 *ILPS 9453 - Free: Free'n Easy, Rough'n Ready, 1977 *ILPS 9454 - Booker Little - The Legendary Quartet Album, 1977 *ILPS 9455 - Dillinger: Bionic Dread (Black Swan label), 1976; Tapir's Reggae Discography *ILPS 9456 - The Heptones: Party Time, 1977 *ILPS 9457 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: Teenage Depression, 1976 *ILPS 9458 - not issued *ILPS 9459 - John Cale: ''Guts'', 1977 *ILPS 9460 - Heron: Diamond Of Dreams, 1977 *ILPS 9461 - Klaus Schulze: Mirage, 1977 *ILPS 9462 - Kaleidoscope: When Scopes Collide, 1976 *ILPS 9463 - not issued *ILPS 9464 - Max Romeo: Reconstruction, 1977 *ILPS 9465 - ILPS 9469 - not issued *ILPS 9470 - Grace Jones: ''Portfolio'', 1977 *''CD: Island 258 272 / Germany, ca. 1986'' *ILPS 9471 - not issued *ILPS 9472 - not issued *ILPS 9473 - not issued *ILPS 9474 - Roomful Of Blues - Roomful Of Blues, 1977 *ILPS 9475 - not issued *ILPS 9476 - Robert Palmer: Double Fun, 1978 *ILPS 9477 - not issued *ILPS 9478 - Brian Eno: Before And After Science, 1977 *ILPS 9479 - ILPS 9482 - not issued *ILPS 9483 - Uriah Heep: Firefly (Label: Bronze), 1977 *ILPS 9484 - John Martyn: So Far So Good, 1977 *ILPS 9485 - Rico: Man From Wareika, 1977 *ILPS 9486 - Michael Nesmith: From Radio Engine to the Photon Wing, 1977 *ILPS 9487 - Georgie Fame: Daylight, 1977 *ILPS 9488 - Paco De Lucia: Almoraima, 1977 *ILPS 9489 - Illusion: Out of the Mist, 1977 *ILPS 9490 - Rough Diamond: Rough Diamond, 1977 *ILPS 9491 - Reebop Kwaku Baah & Ganoua: Trance, 1977 *ILPS 9492 - John Martyn: One World, 1977 *ILPS 9493 - Sparks: The Best Of Sparks, 1977 *ILPS 9494 - Steve Winwood: Steve Winwood, 1977 *ILPS 9495 - not issued *ILPS 9496 - Jess Roden: Blowin´ (Live), 1977 *ILPS 9497 - Jim Capaldi: Play It by Ear, 1977 *ILPS 9498 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Exodus, 1977 *ILPS 9499 - Junior Murvin: Police and Thieves, 1977 ILPS 95.. *ILPS 9500 - Ian Gillan: Clear Air Turbulence, 1977; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9501 - The Chieftains: Chieftains Live, 1977 *ILPS 9502 - Steel Pulse: Handsworth Revolution, 1977 *ILPS 9503 - Max Romeo: Reconstruction, 1978 *ILPS 9504 - George Faith: To Be A Lover (Black Swan label), 1976; Tapir's Reggae Discography *ILPS 9505 - Ultravox!: Ha! Ha! Ha!, 1977 *ILPS 9506 - Jess Roden: The Player Not the Game, 1977 *ILPS 9507 - War: Platinum Jazz (2LP), 1977 *ILPS 9508 - ??? *ILPS 9509 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: Life On The Line, 1977 *ILPS 9510 - Klaus Schulze: Body Love (Soundtrack), 1977 *ILPS 9511 - Ian Gillan: Scarabus, 1977 *ILPS 9512 - Bunny Wailer: Protest, 1977 *ILPS 9513 - Burning Spear: Live, 1977 *ILPS 9515 - Warsaw Pakt: Needle Time, 1977 *ILPS 9516 - Rico Rodriguez: Midnight In Ethiopia (never released) *ILPS 9517 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Kaya, 1978; Collectable Records.ru ... *ILPS 9519 - Illusion: Illusion, 1978 *ILPS 9520 - MX 80 Sound: Hard Attack, 1977 *ILPS 9521 - I Jah Man: Haile I Hym, 1978 ... *ILPS 9523 - Wailing Souls: Wild Suspense, 1978 *ILPS 9524 - V.A.: Intensified! (1962–66), 1978 *ILPS 9525 - Grace Jones: Fame, 1978 *ILPS 9526 - Manu Dibango: Afrovision, 1978 *ILPS 9527 - Roundtree: Roller Disco, 1978 *ILPS 9528 - Bruce Cockburn: Further Adventures Of, 1978 *ILPS 9529 - MX-80 Sound: Hard Attack, 1977 *ILPS 9530 - V.A.: One Big Happy Family, 1978 *ILPS 9531 - Jess Roden: Stone Chaser, 1979 *ILPS 9532 - Justin Hines & The Dominoes: Just In Time,1979 ... *ILPS 9534 - Toots & the Maytals: Pass The Pipe, 1979 *ILPS 9535 - Joe Higgs: Unity Is Power, 1979 *ILPS 9536 - Runner: Runner, 1979 *ILPS 9537 - Invisible Man's Band: Invisible Man's Band, 1979 *ILPS 9538 - Grace Jones: Muse, 1979 *ILPS 9539 - Manu Dibango: Gone Clear, 1980 *ILPS 9540 - American Standard Band: American Standard Band, 1979 *ILPS 9541 - Pablo Moses: A Song, 1980 *ILPS 9542 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Survival, 1979 ... *ILPS 9544 - Robert Palmer: Secrets, 1979 *ILPS 9545 - Ian Gillan: Live at the Budokan, 1980 ... *ILPS 9547 - Zap Pow: Zap Pow, 1980 ... *ILPS 9550 - Darryl Way: Concerto For Electric Violin, 1978 *ILPS 9551 - Roger McGough: Summer With Monica, 1978 *ILPS 9552 - Jade Warrior: Way of the Sun, 1978 ... *ILPS 9554 - Third World: Journey To Addis, 1978 *ILPS 9555 - Ultravox: Systems Of Romance, 1978 *ILPS 9556 - Burning Spear: Social Living,1978 *ILPS 9557 - I Jah Man: Are We A Warrior, 1979 *ILPS 9558 - Inner Circle: Everything Is Great, 1979 *ILPS 9559 - Charlie Dore: Where To Now, 1980 *ILPS 9560 - John Martyn: Grace & Danger, 1980 ... *ILPS 9563 - Eddie and the Hot Rods: Thriller, 1979 *ILPS 9564 - Hi-Tension: Hi-Tension, 1978 *ILPS 9565 - Cat Stevens: Back to Earth, 1978 *ILPS 9566 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: Forces Of Victory, 1979 *ILPS 9567 - Burning Spear: Harder Than The Best, 1978 *ILPS 9568 - Steel Pulse: Tribute To The Martyrs, 1979 *ILPS 9569 - Third World: The Story's Been Told, 1979 *ILPS 9570 - Marianne Faithfull: Broken English, 1979 ... *ILPS 9572 - Kim Fowley: Snake Document Masquerade, 1979 *ILPS 9573 - The Slits: Cut, 1979; Discogs *ILPS 9574 - Third World: Arise In Harmony, 1980 ... *ILPS 9576 - Steve Winwood: Arc of a Diver, 1980 *ILPS 9577 - In Crowd: Man From New Guinea, 1979; (ZCI 9577) ... *ILPS 9579 - Gibson Brothers: Cuba, 1979 *ILPS 9580 - The B-52's: The B-52's, 1979 *ILPS 9581 - Serge Gainsbourg: Aux Armes Et Cetera, 1979 ... *ILPS 9583 - V.A.: Scratch On The Wire, 1979 ... *ILPS 9585 - The Buggles: The Age of Plastic, 1980 ... *ILPS 9587 - V.A.: Rockers (Soundtrack), 1979 ... HELP series HELP series albums on Island used a black variation of the "white i" label with a pink "i" logo and silver print. HELP albums on Blue Thumb and Bronze used those labels' designs. *HELP 1 - Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Pictures at an Exhibition, 1971 *HELP 2 - Robin Williamson: Myrrh, 1972 *HELP 3 - Henry Wolff & Nancy Hennings: Tibetan Bells, 1972 *HELP 4 - Colosseum: Valentyne Suite (Bronze /UK, Island label /Germany, original on Vertigo) *HELP 5 - Ashley Hutchings: Morris On, 1972 *HELP 6 - King Crimson: Earthbound (Live), 1972 *HELP 7 - Habibiyya: If Man But Knew, 1972 *HELP 8 - National Lampoon: Radio Dinner, 1972 (Label: Blue Thumb) *HELP 9 - V.A.: The Dynamic Sound Of Jamaica Volume 1, 1973 *HELP 10 - John Surman: Westering Home, 1972 *HELP 11 - Grimms: Grimms, 1973 *HELP 12 - Stomu Yamash'ta & Come To The Edge - Floating Music, 1973 *HELP 13 - Sun Treader: Zin-Zin, 1973 *HELP 14 - Third World: Aiye-Keta, 1973 *HELP 15 - V.A.: Soul Of Jamaica, 1973 *HELP 16 - Fripp + Eno: (No Pussyfooting), 1973 *HELP 17 - Ashley Hutchings: The Compleat Dancing Master, 1973 *HELP 18 - Basil Kirchin: Worlds Within Worlds (Parts 3 & 4), 1973 *HELP 19 - Quiet Sun: Mainstream, 1975; Collectable Records.ru *HELP 20 - V.A./Fania All Stars: Salsa!, 1974 *HELP 21 - Fania All Stars: Salsa Live, 1976 *HELP 22 - Fripp + Eno: Evening Star, 1976 *HELP 23 - Jorge Ben: Samba Nova snap, crackle and pop blog, 30.7.2012, 15.8.2012 Island HELP 23_AA.JPG Island HELP 23_AB.JPG *HELP 24 - Ashley Hutchings: Rattlebone & Ploughjack *HELP 25 - The Albion Country Band: Battle of the Field, 1976 *HELP 26 - James Booker: Junco Partner *HELP 27 - Renaissance: Illusion, 1976; (original release: 1970) *HELP 28 - Fairport Convention: Live at the L.A. Troubadour, 1976 *HELP 29 - Irma Thomas: Live, 1976 Artist related editions *IBD 1 - Bob Dylan: Before The Flood (2LP), 1974 *NDSP 100 - Nick Drake: Fruit Tree, 1979 (4LP box set) *SDSP 100 - Sandy Denny: Who Knows Where the Time Goes?, 1985 (4LP box set) ICD series The ICD series contained some double albums *ICD 1 - Colosseum: Colosseum Live (2LP: Bronze label), 1971 *ICD 2-4 - Fairport Convention: The History of Fairport Convention (2LP), 1972 *ICD 5 - Dave Mason: Scrapbook (2LP), 1972 *ICD 8 - Richard Thompson: (guitar, vocal) (1967–76) (2LP), 1976 IDP series *IDP 1 - Various Artists : Bumpers (1970) (double album) *IDLP 1 - Various Artists : El Pea (1971) (double album) ILSD Series Another Series for double albums released only in 1973. *ILSD 1 - Uriah Heep: Uriah Heep Live ( 2LP), 1973 *ILSD 2 - Traffic: On the Road (2LP: Island ISLD 2), 1973; (re-issue on CD: Island CIDD 2, 1990s); Collectable Records.ru *ISLD 3 - Free: The Free Story (2LP), 1973 ISLD 3 used on low numbered sleeves only; record labels have ISLD 4 *ISLD 4 - Free: The Free Story (2LP), 1973 *ISLD 5 - ??? *ISLD 6 - Paul Horn: A Special Edition (2LP), 1973 *ISLD 7 - King Crimson: The Young Person's Guide To King Crimson (2LP), 1976 ISS series *ISS 2 - Fairport Convention: Tour Sampler - promotional, limited to 500 copies. =US releases 1970s= LPs on the Island label *SMAS-9307 - Nick Drake: Nick Drake, 1971 (compilation of tracks from the first two Drake albums) *SMAS-9318 - Nick Drake: Pink Moon, 1972 LPs on the Antilles label *AN-7010 - Nick Drake : Five Leaves Left, 1976 *AN-7028 - Nick Drake : Bryter Layter, 1976 *AX 7000 - Various Artists : The Greater Antilles Sampler (1976) = UK releases 1980s = Singles of the 1980s WIP series During the years 1980 to 1982 Island continued to release singles with the prefix WIP. *WIP 6531 - The Jags: "Woman's World" b/w "Dumb Blonde", 1980 *WIP 6537 - Inner Circle: "New Age Music" b/w Music Machine", 1980 *WIP 6539 - Junior Murvin: "Police and Thieves" b/w Jah Lion: "Soldier And Police War", (12": 12WIP 6539) *WIP 6540 - The Buggles: "Living in the Plastic Age" b/w "Island", 1/1980 *WIP 6542 - Marianne Faithfull: "Broken English" b/w "What's The Hurry", 1/1980 *WIP 6543 - Suicide: "Dream Baby Dream" b/w "Radiation", 1979; Discogs; (12": 12WIP 6543; Discogs *WIP 6544 - Toots & the Maytals: "Chatty, Chatty" b/w "Turn It Up", 1980 *WIP 6550 - Killing Joke: "Nervous System" b/w "Turn To Red" (7"), 1979; Discogs. - Almost Red (12": 12WIP 6550); Discogs *WIP 6557 - Don Armando's Second Avenue Rhumba Band: "I'm An Indian Too" b/w "Deputy Of Love", 1979; 12": 12WIP 6557) *WIP 6569 - Cristina: "Is That All There Is?" b/w "Jungle Love", 1980; (12": 12WIP 6560?) *WIP 6571 - Invisible Man's Band: "All Night Thing", 1979; Discogs *WIP 6572 - Dan-I: "Hidden Valley" b/w "Action", 1980 *WIP 6574 - Millie: "My Boy Lollypop" b/w "Oh, Henry" (12": 12WIP 6574; Discogs *WIP 6584 - The Buggles: "Clean Clean" b/w "Technopop", 3/1980;Discogs *WIP-6587 - Jags: "Party Games" b/w "She's So Considerate", 1980 *WIP 6592 - Desmond Dekker: "007 (Shanty Town)" b/w Hopeton Lewis: "Cool Collie" / Derrick Morgan: "Judge Dread In Court", (re-issue of 1960s singles); Discogs *WIP 6601 - U2 "11 O'Clock Tick Tock" b/w "Touch", 1980; Discogs *WIP 6610 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Could You Be Loved" b/w "One Drop", 1980; Could You Be Loved (12": 12WIP 6610); Discogs *WIP 6619 - Kid Creole & The Coconuts: "Maladie d'Amour", 1980 *WIP 6629 - Grace Jones: "Private Life" b/w "She's Lost Control", 1980 *WIP 6630 - U2: "A Day Without Me" b/w "Things To Make And Do", 8/1980; Discogs *WIP 6640 - Gibson Brothers: "Metropolis", 1980 *WIP 6645 - Grace Jones: "The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game" *WIP 6651 - Robert Palmer: "Looking for Clues" *WIP 6653 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Redemption Song" b/w "Redemtion Song" (band version), 1980 *WIP 6654 - Basement 5: "Last White Christmas" *WIP 6655 - Steve Winwood: "While You See A Chance" b/w "Vacant Chair", 1980 *WIP 6656 - U2: "I Will Follow", 1980 *WIP 6666 - Jags: "I Never Was A Beachboy" b/w "Tune Into Heaven", 1980 *WIP 6671 - Sheila Hylton: "The Bed's Too Big Without You", 1980 *WIP 6673 - Grace Jones: "Demolition Man" *WIP 6675 - Junior Tucker: "The Kick (Rock On)" b/w Compass Point All Stars: "Peanut Butter" *WIP 6679 - U2: "Fire" b/w "J.Swallow", 7/1981; Discogs *WIP 6680 - Steve Winwood: "Spanish Dancer" / " Hold On"; Discogs *WIP 6683 - Jags: "The Sound Of G-O-O-D-B-Y-E" b/w "The Hurt", 1981 *WIP 6691 - Ultravox: "Slow Motion" / "Quiet Man" b/w "Hiroshima Mon Amour", 3/1981; Discogs *WIP 6693 - Aswad: "Babylon" *WIP 6694 - Tom Tom Club: "Wordy Rappinghood", 1981; Discogs *WIP 6695 - Black Uhuru: "Sponji Reggae", 1981 *WIP 6701 - Jah Wobble/Jaki Liebezeit/Holger Czuckay: "How Much Are They?" *WIP 6709 - Was (Not Was): "Out Come The Freaks", 1981 *WIP 6711 - Coati Mundi: "Me No Pop I", 1981; Discogs *WIP 6713 - Material: "Bustin' Out", 1981 *WIP 6716 - Was (Nor Was): "Wheel me Out" *WIP 6720 - Pete Shelley: "Homosapiens" b/w "Keat's Song", 1981 *WIP 6725 - Alexei's Midnight Runners: "Pop Up Toasters" b/w The Outer Limits: "Page 3 Girls"/20th Century Coyote: "I'm Evil (Trouble)", 1981 *WIP 6733 - U2: "Gloria", 10/1981; Discogs *WIP 6735 - Tom Tom Club: "Genius Of Love", 1981 *WIP 6739 - Grace Jones: "Walking In The Rain" *WIP 6740 - Pete Shelley: "I Don't Know What It Is", 1981 *WIP 6750 - Cristina: "Things Fall Apart" b/w "Disco Clone" *''12": Island 12WIP 6750-A / UK, 1981'' *''12": Island 12WIP 6750-B / UK, 1981'' *WIP 6754 - Robert Palmer: "Some Guys Have All the Luck", 1981 *WIP 6756 - Kid Creole & The Coconuts: "I'm A Wonderful Thing, Baby", 1982 *WIP 6762 - Tom Tom Club: "Under The Boardwalk", 1982 *WIP 6764 - Codek: "Tim Toum" *WIP 6765 - J Walter Negro & The Loose Joints: "Shoot The Pump", 1981 *WIP 6768 - Alexei Sayle: "'Ullo John! Gotta New Motor?", 1982; Discogs *WIP 6770 - U2: "A Celebration", 3/1982; Discogs *WIP 6779 - Grace Jones: "The Apple Stretching", 1982 *WIP 6785 - Snuky Tate: He's The Groove" *WIP 6793 - Kid Creole & The Coconuts: "Stool Pigeon", 1982; Discogs *WIP 6797 - Raw Sex Pure Energy: "Stop The War" b/w "Give Sheep A Chance" *WIP 6808 - Sweat Pea Atkinson: "Don't Walk Away" b/w "Dance Or Die" *WIP 6822 - Jah Wobble & Ben Mandelsohn: "Body Music Moliki" *WIP 6826 - King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: "Ja Funmi", 1982 *WIP 6833 - Robert Palmer: "Pride", 1982 *WIP 6836 - Set The Tone: "Dance Sucker", 1982 *WIP 6837 - Sweat Pea Atkinson: "Someone Could Lose A Heart Tonight" *WIP 6840 - Kid Creole And The Coconuts: "Christmas In B'Dilli Bay" *WIP 6846 - Peech Boys: "Life Is Something Special", 1983 *WIP 6848 - U2: "New Year's Day", 1983; Discogs IS series The Island IS series started 1983 with number 100. In the late 1980s Island released more and more singles on CD, the prefix used to indicate the CD release was CID as it was for longplayers. *IS 101 - David Joseph: "You Can't Hide (Your Love From me)"; 12": 12IS 101 Discogs *IS 102 - The Powell Family: "No Problem" / "Dub Cut", 1983; 12": 12IS 102 *IS 104 - Robert Palmer: "You Are In My System", 1983; 12": 12IS 104 Discogs *IS 106 - Gwen Guthrie: "Hopscotch" / "You're The One", 1983; 12": 12IS 106, 12" Promo: 12IS 106 *IS 107 - The B-52's: "Future Generation", 1983; 12": Island 12IS 107 Discogs *IS 108 - Bob Marley: "Buffalo Soldier" / "Buffalo Dub", 1983; 12": Tuff Gong 12IS 108 Discogs *IS 109 - U2: "Two Hearts Beat as One", 1983 12": 12IS 109 Discogs *IS 110 - Set The Tone: "Rap Your Love" (12": 12IS 110), 1983 *IS 111 - Paul Haig: Heaven Sent (12": 12IS 111), Label: Les Disques du Crepuscule, 1983; Discogs *IS 112 - Marcia Griffiths: Electric Boogie / Electric Boogie (Long Version) b/w Electric Boogie (Dub 1) / Electric Boogie (Dub 2) / Electric Boogie (Dub 3) (12": Island 12IS 112), 1983; Discogs *IS 116 - David Joseph: Let's Live It Up (12": 12IS116), 1983 *IS 117 - Tom Tom Club: The Man With The 4 Way Hips (12": 12IS 117), 1983 *IS 119 - Peech Boys: On A Journey (12": 12IS 119), 1983 *IS 120 - Big Brother: Adventures In Success Parts 1 & 2 (12": 12IS 120), 1983 *IS 121 - Robert Palmer: You Can Have It (Take My Heart) (12": 12IS 121), 1983 *IS 122 - King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Synchro System (12": 12IS 122), 1983 *IS 124 - Paul Haig: Never Give Up (Party, Party) (12": 12IS 124), 1983 *IS 126 - Antena: "Be Pop"; 12": 12IS 126, 1983 *IS 129 - Toots Hibbert: Spiritual Healing / Spiritual Healing - Instrumental b/w Spiritual Healing (Long version) (12": 12IS 129), 1983 *IS 130 - Kid Creole & The Coconuts: There's Something Wrong In Paradise (12": 12IS 130), 1983 *IS 132 - Club House: Do It Again / Billy Jean (12": 12IS 132), 1983 *IS 133 - Black Uhuru: Party Next Door / Party In Session (12": 12IS 133), 1983 *IS 135 - Time Zone: The Wildstyle (12": 12IS 135), Label: Celluloid), 1983; Discogs *IS 138 - Paul Haig: Justice (12": 12IS 138), Label: Les Disques du Crépuscule, 1983; Discogs *IS 139 - Ruichi Sakamoto: Riot In Lagos (12": 12IS 139), 1980; Discogs *IS 145 - Will Powers: Smile (12": 12IS 145), 1983 *IS 146 - Grandmixer D.ST.: Crazy Cuts (12": 12IS 146), 1983; Discogs *IS 147 - Club House: Superstition / Good Times (12": 12IS147), 1983; Discogs *IS 150 - Black Uhuru: "What Is Life?" b/w "Solidarity" / "Party Next Door" (12": 12IS 150), 1983 Discogs *IS 156 - Will Powers: Adventures In Success (12": 12IS 156), 1983 *IS 158 - Mel Brooks: To Be Or Not To Be (The Hitler Rap) (12": IVA 12IS 156), Label: Island Visual Arts, 1983; Discogs *IS 160 - Aswad: Chasing For The Breeze / Gave You My Love (12": Island 12IS 160), 1984. - Aswad: Chasing For The Breeze / Gave You My Love & Aswad: Dub Chase / Have This Dub (2x12": Island 12 ISX 160), 1984 *IS 162 - Alexei Sayle: "'Ullo John! Gotta New Motor?" (12": 12IS 162), 1983 *IS 164 - Mon Dino: La Danse Des Mots (12": Disques Zou-A-Ves 12IS 164), 1983; Discogs *IS 165 - Malcolm X: No Sell Out (12": Tommy Boy 12IS 165), 1983; Discogs *IS 167 - The Earons: Land Of Hunger (12": 12IS 167), 1984 *IS 169 - Bob Marley And The Wailers: "One Love" / "People Get Ready" (Extended Version) b/w "So Much Trouble In The World" / "Keep On Moving" (12": Island 12IS 169), 1984. — Bob Marley And The Wailers: "One Love" / "People Get Ready" (Extended Version) (12": Island 12ISX 169), 1984 *IS 170 - Aswad: "54 46 (Was My Number)" / "54 46 (Was My Number)" Horns Revival b/w "Java" / "Warrior Charge" (Trouble Mix) (12": Island 12IS 170), 1984 *IS 171 - Junie Morrison: "Techno-Freqs; 12": ZE /Island 12IS 171 Discogs *IS 176 - Papa Levi: "Bonnie & Clyde" / "Warning" (12": Island 12IS 176), 1984 *IS 178 - Breakfast Club: "Rico Mambo"; 12": Island 12IS 178 Discogs *IS 180 - Bob Marley And The Wailers: Waiting in Vain / Blackman Redemption b/w Marley Mix Up: Exodus/Positive Vibration/Pimpers Paradise/Punky Reggae Party (12": Island 12IS 180), 1984 *IS 181 - King Sunny Ade: "Ase"; 12": Island 12IS 181 *IS 182 - Amazulu: "Moonlight Romance", 1984 *IS 188 - West Indian Touring Team: "West Indians Are Back In Town" / "Skipper Lloyd" (12": Islalnd 12IS 188), 1984 *IS 191 - Pearl Harbor: "Hula Love"; 10": Island 10IS 191 /UK, 1984 *IS 193 - Animal Nightlife: "Mr. Solitaire"; 12": 12IS 193 *IS 194 - Special Request: "Take It To The Max"; 12": 12IS 194 *IS 196 - Dean Fraser: Redemption Song / Harmour Love (12": Island 12IS 196), 1984 *IS 198 - Paul Haig: "The Only Truth"; 12": 12IS 198 *IS 200 - Animal Nightlife: "Love Is Just The Great Pretender"; 12": 12IS 200 *IS 201 - Amazulu: Excitable, 1985 *IS 202 - U2: Pride (In the Name of Love) (12": Island 12IS 202), 1984 *IS 206 - Grace Jones: "Slave To The Rhythm"; 12": 12IS 206 *IS 207 - Force MC's: "Forgive Me Girl" / "Itchin' For A Scratch"; 12": Island 12IS 208 *IS 208 - Papa Levi: "Big 'n' Broad" / "'84 'tion"; 12": Island 12IS 208 , 1984 *IS 210 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: "Could You Be Loved" / "Jamming" b/w "No Woman No Cry" / "Coming From The Cold" (12": Island 12IS 210), 1984 *IS 214 - Aswad: "Need Your Love (Each And Every Day)" / "Rainfall, Sunshine"; 12": Island 12IS 214, 1984 *IS 215 - 3-D: "Greatest Beat Megamix"; 12": Island 12IS 215 *IS 216 - Dumb Guys: "Rap-O-Matic Rap"; 12": Island 12IS 216 *IS 219 - Third World: "Now That We've Found Love"; also released on 7": Island ISX 219 (with a remixed version by Paul Hardcastle), 12": Island 12IS 219, 12": Mango 12ISX 219, all UK, 1985 *IS 220 - U2: "The Unforgettable Fire" (12": Island 12IS 220), 1985 *IS 222 - Globe & Pow Wow: "Celebrate! (Evereybody)"; 12": Island 12IS 222 *IS 228 - Jah Wobble & Ollie Marland: "Love Mystery"; 12": island 12IS 228 *IS 229 - G.L.O.B.E. & Whiz Kid: "He's Got The Beat"; 12": 12IS 229 *IS 233 - Amazulu: "Don't You Just Know It" *IS 238 - Sly and Robbie: "Get To This, Get To That"; 12": Island 12IS238 *IS 240 - Grace Jones: "Pull Up To The Bumper" (Remix); 12": Island 12IS 240 ... *CID 318 - Julian Cope: "Eve's Volcano (Covered In Sin)" / "Almost Beautiful Child (I & II)"/ "Pulsar N.X. (live)" / "Shot Down (live)", 1987; Discogs *IS 319 - U2: "With or Without You", 1987 *IS 328 - U2: "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For", 1987 *IS 355 - MC Smart: Chargin' Warrior (12": 12IS 355, Mango label), 1988 *CID 378 - Reggae Philharmonic Orchestra: Minnie The Moocher (7" version, 12" version) / Dangling (instrumental) *IS 387 - Overlord X: 2 Bad (12": 12IS 387, Mango label), 1988 *IS 399 - Julian Cope: "5 O'Clock World" (10": 10IS 399 /UK) *CID 406 - Julian Cope: "China Doll" / "Crazy Farm Anaimal" / "Rail On" / "Desi", 1989; Discogs *IS 407 - Freshski Dames: Kicking It Live (12": 12IS 407, Mango Street label), 1989; Discogs *CID 408 - Gavin Friday & The Man Seezer: Each Man Kills The Thing He Loves *IS 411 - U2: "When Love Comes To Town", 1989 *IS 415 - Overlord X: Radical Kickbag (12": 12IS 415, Mango label), 1989 *IS 430 - Gavin Friday And The Man Seezer: You Take Away The Sun (5"CD: Island CID 430), 1989 *IS 447 - London Posse: Live Like The Other Half Do (12": 12IS 447, Mango label), 1989 LPs of the 1980s Island ILPS series (1979 - 1991) During this period Island regained some more important artists on its roster and continued to release 20 to 50 albums a year. The catalogue numbers don't follow the release dates as the numbers were given to projects scheduled for release. Usually the "Day & Night" label was in use for albums. Some new labels entered the Island distribution and were given Island catalogue numbers received for UK release while retaining their original labels (e.g. ZE, Celluloid). *ILPS 9590 - Toots & the Maytals : Just Like That (1980) *ILPS 9591 - Sugar Minott : Black Roots (1979) *ILPS 9592 - Grace Jones : Warm Leatherette (1980) *ILPS 9593 - Black Uhuru : Sinsemilla (1980) *ILPS 9594 - Strand : Strand (1980) *ILPS 9595 - Robert Palmer : Clues (1980) *ILPS 9596 - Bob Marley & The Wailers : Uprising (1980) Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9599 - Aswad : Live & Direct (1983) *ILPS 9601 - Various Artists : The Secret Policemen's Ball (1980) *ILPS 9603 - The Jags : Evening Standards (1980) *ILPS 9604 - The Distractions : Nobody's Perfect (1980) *ILPS 9605 - Linton Kwesi Johnson : Bass Culture (1980) *ILPS 9606 - Michael Prophet : Serious Reasoning (1980) *ILPS 9608 - Inner Circle : New Age Music (1980) *ILPS 9611 - Aswad : Hulet (1979) *ILPS 9613 - Steel Pulse : Caught You (1980) *ILPS 9614 - Ultravox : Three Into One (1979) *ILPS 9615 - Vivian Jackson (aka Yabba U) : Jah Jah Way (1980) *ILPS 9616 - Third World : Prisoner In The Street (1980) *ILPS 9617 - Rivits : Multiplay (1980) *ILPS 9618 - Randy Vanwarmer : Terraform (1980) *ILPS 9619 - Tony Tuff (aka Winston Morris)http://www.roots-archives.com/artist/233 : Tony Tuff (1980) *ILPS 9620 - Gibson Brothers : On The Riviera (1980) *ILPS 9622 - The B-52's : Wild Planet (1980) *ILPS 9624 - Grace Jones : Nightclubbing (1981) *ILPS 9625 - Black Uhuru : Red (1981) *ILPS 9626 - Rockats : Live At The Ritz (1981) *ILPS 9629 - Bunny Wailer : Sings The Wailers (1981) *ILPS 9631 - The Paragons : Sly & Robbie Meet The Paragons (1981) *ILPS 9640 - Various Artists : Crucial Reggae Driven By Sly & Robbiehttp://www.roots-archives.com/release/2334 (1981) *ILPS 9641 - Basement 5 : 1965-1980 (1980) *ILPS 9646 - U2 : Boy (1980) *ILPS 9647 - Toots & the Maytals : Live (1980) *ILPS 9648 - Marianne Faithfull : Dangerous Acquaintances (1981) *ILPS 9649 - Judy Mowatt : Black Woman (label: Island/Grove Muzic) (1980) *ILPS 9650 - Linton Kwesi Johnson : LKJ in Dub (1980) *ILPS 9655 - The Jags : No Tie Like A Present (1981) *ILPS 9656 - Ryuichi Sakamoto : B2-Unit (1980) *ILPS 9658 - Manu Dibango : Ambassador (1981) *ICT 9662 - Sly and Robbie : The Sixties Seventies+Eighties /Taxi = Sly And Robbie (1981) *ILPS 9665 - Robert Palmer : Maybe It's Live, 1982 *ILPS 9667 - Various Artists : SeiZE The Beat (Label: ZE), 1981 *ICT 9668(?) - Sly and Robbie : Present Taxi, 1981 *ILPS 9669 - Gregory Isaacs : More Gregory, 1981 *ILPS 9670 - Toots & the Maytals : Knock Out, 1981 *ILPS 9671 - Jimmy Riley : Rydim Driven, 1981 *ILPS 9673 - Sly Dunbar : Sly-Go-Ville, 1982 *ILPS 9675 - Adrian Belew : Lone Rhino, 1982 *ILPS 9676 - Pete Shelley : Homo Sapiens (Label: Genetic), 1981 *ILPS 9680 - U2 : October, 1981 *ILPS 9682 - Excalibur : Excalibur, 1981 *ILPS 9686 - Tom Tom Club : Tom Tom Club, 1981 *ILPS 9692 - Alan Vega : "Collision Drive" (Label: Celluloid), 1981 *ILPS 9693 - Material : "Memory Serves" (Label: Celluloid /Metropolis), 1981 *ILPS 9696 - Black Uhuru : Tear It Up, 1982 *ILPS 9697 - Various Artists : Sound d'Afrique, 1982 *ILPS 9699 - Gwen Guthrie : Gwen Guthrie, 1982 *ILPS 9700 - Joe Cocker : Sheffield Steel, 1982 *ILPS 9712 – King Sunny Adé : Ju Ju Music, 1982 Island CID 9712.jpg|''First UK-German CD cover'' CID 9737.jpg|''First CD label'' *ILPS 9717 - Michae Smith : Mi Cyaan Believe It, 1982 Discogs *ILPS 9737 - King Sunny Adé : Synchro System, 1983CD label: Mango CCD 9737 /US Mango CCD 9737.jpg Mango CCD 9737, l.jpg *ILPS 9746 – King Sunny Adé : Aura, 1984 Mango CCD 9824.jpg Mango CCD 9824, l.jpg *ILPS 9803 - Tom Waits : Rain Dogs, 1985 Discogs *ILPS 9806 - Anthrax : Spreading The Disease *ILPS 9807 - John Martyn : Piece By Piece *ILPS 9809 - Arrow : Knock Dem Dead CID 9809 - a.jpg CID 9809 - l.jpg CID 9809 - cc.jpg *ILPS 9824 – Pearl Harbor : Pearl’s Galore, 1984 *ILPS 9828 - Wobble & Marland : "Neon Moon", 1985 *ILPS 9843 - Bob Marley & The Wailers : Rebel Music, 1986 *ILPS 9844 - Steve Winwood : Back In The Highlife, 1986; Collectable Records.ru *ILPS 9846 - Courtney Pine : Journey To The Urge Within *ILPS 9849 - Shriekback : Big Night Music, 1986 *ILPS 9851 – Amazulu : Amazulu, 1985 *ILPS/CID 9908 - Los Van Van - Songo, 1989 on the Mango label (German release via BMG 259 621; US: Mango 9825) Discogs, 14.5.2014 Island 259 621_A.jpg Island 259 621_C.jpg Island 259 621_L.jpg *ILPS 9914 - Chaba Zahouania - Nights Without Sleeping, 1988 Discogs, 12.12.2013 Island CID 9914_A_500.jpg Island CID 9914_L.jpg *ILPS 9917 - Buckwheat Zydeco : Taking It Home, 1988 *ILPS/CID 9918 - Julian Cope : My Nation Underground *ILPS/CID 9971 - Claudia Brücken : Love: And A Million Other Things, 1991 *CID 9992 - Courtney Pine - Closer To Home, 1990 Island CID 9992.jpg Island CID 9992 - La.jpg Island ISSP series *ISSP 4003 - V.A.: Sound d'Afrique, 1981 *ISSP 4004 - V.A.: Disco Rough (Celluloid label), 1982; Discogs *ISSP 4006 - The B-52's: Mesopotamia, 1982; Discogs *ISSP 4007 - V.A.: Genius Of Rap, (2LP-set), 1982; Discogs *ISSP 4008 - V.A.: Sound d'Afrique Vol. 2, 1982 *ISSP 4012 - Taxi Gang: Electro Reggae Vol. 1 (Mango label), 1986 ZE ILPS series Around 1980 Island started to distribute a New York based label, run by Michael Zilkha and Michael Esteban. In the UK the catalogue numbers were composed by the ILPS prefix and numbers starting at 7000. In the US the label was distributed via Islands Antilles label and division. *ILPS 7000 - Casino Music: Jungle Love, 1979; Discogs *ILPS 7001 - Lizzy Mercier Descloux: Press Color, 1979; Discogs *ILPS 7002 - The Contortions: Buy, 1979; Discogs *ILPS 7003 - unreleased *ILPS 7004 - Cristina: Cristina, 1980; Discogs *ILPS 7005 - unreleased *ILPS 7006 - unreleased *ILPS 7007 - Suicide: Suicide, 1980 (second album) *ILPS 7008 - James White & The Blacks: Off White, 1980 *ILPS 7009 - unreleased *ILPS 7010 - Suicide Romeo, 1980 *ILPS 7011 - Davitt Sigerson, 1980 *ILPS 7012 - Kid Creole And The Coconuts: Off The Coast Of Me, 1980; Discogs *ILPS 7013 - V.A.: Mutant Disco *ILPS 7014 - Kid Creole And The Coconuts: Fresh Fruit In Foreign Places, 1981; Discogs *ILPS 7015 - Was (Not Was): Was (Not Was), 1981; Discogs *ILPS 7016 - Kid Creole And The Coconuts: Tropical Gangsters, 1982; Discogs *ILPS 7017 - V.A.: A Christmas Record, 1981; Discogs *ILPS 7018 - Sweet Pea Atkinson: Don’t Walk Away, 1982 *ILPS 7019 - John Cale: Music For A New Society, 1982; Discogs *ILPS 7020 - unreleased *ILPS 7021 - unreleased *ILPS 7022 - V.A.: A Christmas Record (Special 1982 Edition), 1982 *ILPS 7023 - James White's Flaming Demoniacs, 1983 *ILPS 7024 - John Cale: Caribbean Sunset, 1984 *ILPS 7025 - Davitt Sigerson: Falling In Love Again, 1984 *ILPS 7026 - John Cale: Comes Alive, 1984 Antilles label editions US releases *CCD 8701 (Antilles New Directions) - Nana Vasconcelos - Bush Dance, 1987 Discogs, 23.9.2014; there are various editions of this release listed with prefix AN ... Antilles CCD 8701.jpg Antilles CCD 8701 - L.jpg Antilles CCD 8701 - C.jpg UK releases *ANCD 8725 (Antilles New Directions) - Courtney Pine - Destiny's Song + The Imagination of Pursuance, 1988 Antilles ANCD 8725.jpg Antilles ANCD 8725 - L.jpg Antilles ANCD 8725 - C.jpg *ANCD 8741 (Antilles New Directions) - Nana Vasconcelos & The Bushdancers - Rain Dance, 1989 Discogs, 23.9.2014 Antilles ANCD 8741.jpg Antilles ANCD 8741 - L.jpg Antilles ANCD 8741 - C.jpg *ANCD 8746 - Courtney Pine - The Vision's Tale Antilles ANCD 8746.jpg Antilles ANCD 8746 - La.jpg Antilles ANCD 8746 - C.jpg *422-848 819-2 - Elements (CD), original release 1983 Antilles 422-848 819-2_A_500.jpg CD.jpg *422-848 820-2 Elements - Forward Motion (CD), original release 1984 Antilles 422-848 820-2_A_500.jpg Antilles 422-848 820-2_L.jpg Japan releases via Polystar *J33D-20005 - Joanne Brackeen - Special Identity Antilles J33D-20005_A_500.jpg Antilles J33D-20005_L.jpg Mango label editions UK releases with prefix CIDM (or MLPS), starting with cat.-no. 1000; first releases in 1989 *CIDM 1005 - Chaba Fadela and Cheb Sahraoui - Hana Hana Discogs, 12.12.2013 Island 260 056_A_500.jpg Island 260 056_L.jpg|German release (BMG) *CIDM 1009 - Arrow - 1988 - '''O´ La Soca' , 1988 Mango CIDM 1009 - aa.jpg Mango CIDM 1009 - cc.jpg CIDM 1009 - l.jpg *CIDM 1120 - ''Talvin Singh - 1997 - '''Anokha - Soundz of the Asian Underground' (CD, Mango CIDM 1120), 1997 Mango CIDM 1120.jpg Mango CIDM 1120, l.jpg Mango CIDM 1120, cc.jpg *CIDM 1054 - ''Arrow - 1990 - ''Soca Dance Party' Mango CIDM 1057.jpg CIDM 1057 - cc.jpg CIDM 1057 - l.jpg ''' US releases *CCD 9809 - Arrow - Knock Dem Dead (see: Island CID 9809 and CIDM 1009) Mango CCD 9809.jpg|Mango CCD 9809, US Mango CCD 9809 - l.jpg|Mango CCD 9809, US, Label Mango CCD 9809- cc.jpg|Mango CCD 9809, US *MLPS 9811 - Time To Unite (LP: Mango MLPS 9811, US; CD: Island 259 615, DE) Island 259 615.jpg Island 259 615 - L.jpg Island 259 615 - C.jpg *539 856-1 - Chaba Fadela and Cheb Sahraoui - Hana Hana (LP, 1989) Discogs, 12.12.2013 *539 888-2 - Caribali (CD) http://www.discogs.com/Carabali-Carabali/release/4578354, 6.12.2013 Mango 539 888-2_A_500.jpg Mango 539 888-2_L_500.jpg *163 539 916-2 - Our Boys Steel Orchestra - Pan Progress Mango 162 539 916-2.jpg Mango 162 539 916-2 - L.jpg Artist related editions Tom Waits *ITWCD 4 - Tom Waits: Big Time, 1988 U2 *CIDU26 - The Joshua Tree, 1987 *CIDU27 - Rattle and Hum, 1988 *CIDU28 - Achtung Baby, 1991 *CIDU29 - Zooropa, 1993 *CIDU210 - Pop, 1997 *CIDU211 - Best of 1980-1990, 1998 *CIDU212 - All that you can't leave behind, 2000 *CIDU213 - Best of 1990-2000, 2002 *CIDU214 - How to dismantle an atomic bomb, 2004 ZTT distribution releases * ZCID Q2 - The Art of Noise - Daft, 1986 '' ZTT, Island ZCID Q2, 1986.jpg l, ZTT, Island ZCID Q2, 1986.jpg Island Reggae Greats In 1985, Island release 15 compilation albums dedicated to reggae, presenting twelve of its best (selling) reggae artists and three styles, "DJ", "lovers" and "rockers", on one disc each. The albums were compiled by Trevor Wyatt, the covers were illustrated by various artists on the basis of paintings and contain extensive liner notes. This part of the Island Records discography can be found here: Island Reggae Greats Island CID 101 series After the CD format was introduced on the record market Island reacted cooly by releasing only a small number of bestsellers during 1984/1985 introducing the CID (Compact Island Disc) prefix with catalogue numbers starting at 101. Soon after the company started to release new CDs and to re-release older material with the CID prefix and the "ILPS" catalogue numbers. *CID 101 - Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Welcome To The Pleasuredome (ZTT label), 1985 *''UK label *CID 102 - U2: Unforgettable Fire *CID 103 - Bob Marley: Legend *CID 104 - Wally Badarou: Echoes *CID 110 - U2: Boy *CID 111 - U2: October *CID 112 - U2: War *CID 113 - U2: Under A Blood Red Sky *CID 120 - Philipp Glass: Koyanisquatsi *CID 126 - Propaganda: A Sectret Wish (ZTT label) *CID 127 - Andrew Poppy: The Beating Of Wings (ZTT label) *CID 128 - Sly & Robbie: Language Barrier *CID 130 - Robert Palmer: Riptide *CID 131 - Tom Waits: Raindogs, 1985 *CID 132 - Grace Jones: Island Life *''CD: Island CID 132 / 610 584-222 / UK/Germany, 1985'' Island Masters In 1989, Island Records was sold to Polygram. Immediately Polygram started to re-release parts of the Island catalogue, mainly classics from the 1970s and good selling records from the 1980s within a CD series called Island Masters. The series ran with the prefix IMCD and catalogue numbers starting with 1. The first year of the label has seen more than 70 releases. Finally the catalogue comprised more than 300 titles, from the year 2000 on in re-mastered quality. The discography can be seen under Island Masters. =UK releases 1990s= Singles of the 1990s The CID series CID replaced by and by the IS prefix, the series continued the counting of the IS series that started in the 1980s. *CID 463 - Hinterland: "Desert Boots", July 1990; Discogs *CID 470 - Anthrax: "In My World", 1990; Discogs *CID 471 - Claudia Brücken: "Absolut(e)", 1990; CD: Discogs; 12": 12IS 471 / UK Discogs *CID 477 - This Ragged Jack: "The Party's Over", 1990; 12": 12IS 477 / UK *CID 479 - Claudia Brücken: "Kiss Like Ether", 1990; 12": 12IS 479 / 878 449-1 /UK Discogs; 12"-Promo: 12IS 479DJ *CID 482 - Nine Inch Nails: "Down In It", 1990; 12": 12IS 482 / UK *CID 484 - Nine Inch Nails: "Head Like A Hole", 1990/1991; 10"-Picture Disc: 10ISP 484 /UK > Discogs; 12": 12IS 484 Discogs *CID 490 - Anthrax: "Bring The Noise", 1991; CD Discogs; 12": 12IS 490 / UK *CID 496 - Top: "Number One Dominator", 1991; Discogs *CID 497 - Julian Cope: "Head E.P.", 1991; 12": 12IS 497 /UK Discogs *CID 498 - Robert Palmer: "Every Kinda People", 1991; 12": 12IS 498 /UK *CID 499 - Screaming Target: "Knowledge 'N' Numbers", 1991; 12": 12IS 499 / UK *CID 500 - U2: "The Fly", 22.10.1991; 12": 12IS 500 / UK Discogs *IS 524 - Robert Palmer: "You're In My System"; 12IS 524 DJ /UK Discogs *IS 550 - U2: "Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses", 1992 *CID 559 - The Cranberries: "Linger (Live)" / "I Still Do (Live)" b/w Waltzing (Live)" / "Pretty (Live)", 1994; 10": 10IS 559 / 858 241-0 / UK *CID 576 - Sheep On Drug: "Let The Good Times Roll", 1994; 10": 10IS 576 / UK *IS 629 - V.A.: Don't Be A Menace; 12": 12IS 629 DJ / UK promo Discogs *IS 647 - Lewis Taylor: "Whoever"; 12": 12IS 647 DJ / UK promo Discogs *IS 653 - Lewis Taylor: "Bittersweat"; 12": 12IS 653 DJ /UK promo Discogs *IS 689 - Hinda Hicks: "If You Want Me"; 12": 12IS 689 DJ / UK promo Discogs; 12": 12ISX 689 DJ / UK promo Discogs *IS 700 - Hinda Hicks: "You Think You Own me"; 12": 12ISX 700 DJ / UK promo Discogs *CID 711 - Paul Weller: Brand New Start, 1998 *CID 718 - PJ Harvey: A Perfect Day Elise', 1998 *CID 721 - Hinda Hicks: Truly, 1998 *CID 724 - Talvin Singh: OK, 1998 *IS 738 - Elcka: "Pleasure"; 12": 12IS 738 DJ / UK promo; Discogs *IS 816 - Bon Garçon: The E.P.; 12": 12IS 816 DJ / UK promo; Discogs The Island Jamaica series *IJA 2005 - Chaka Demus & Pliers: Every Kinda People, 1996 (IJA 2005DJ: promo 12" single, Discogs) *IJA 2007 - Luciano meets Jungle Brothers: Who Could It Be, 1995 Discogs *IJA 2008 - Luciano: Life, 1996 (IJA 2008DJ: promo 12" single, Discogs) *IJA 2009 - Frankie Oliver: She Lied To Me, 1996 (IJA 2009DJ > promo 12" single, Discogs) *IJCD 2016 - Frankie Oliver: Who's Gonna Do It, 1997 (5"CD-single, Discogs) LPs/CDs in the 1990s The CID 8000 series 1992 Island had reached catalogue number 9999 for its ILP/ILPS series and continued at number 8000; as the principal medium had changed since several years, CID became the general prefix. The independent catalogue numbers seem to end in 1998. *CID 8000 - Julian Cope: Floored Genius, 1992 *CID 8001 - Apachi Indian: No Reservation, 1993 *CID 8002 - PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me, 1993 *CID 8003 - The Cranberries: Everybody Else Is Doing It So, 1993 *CID 8004 - Nine Inch Nails: Broken, 1992 *CID 8006 - Sheep On Drugs: Greatest Hits, 1993 *CID 8007 - Inner Circle feat. Jacob Miller, 1992 *CID 8008 - Drivin 'n' Cryin': Smoke, 193 *CID 8010 - Melissa Etheridge: Yes I Am, 1993 *CID 8011 - Kid Creole And The Coconuts: Cre-ole (Best of ...), 1993 *CID 8012 - Nine Inch Nails: Downward Spiral, 1993 ... *CID 8017 - Jah Wobble: Take Me To God, 1993 *CID 8018 - V.A.: Peace Together, 1993 *CID 8019 - V.A.: Young Americans, 1993 *CID 8020 - Sheep On Drugs: On Drugs, 1993 *CID 8021 - Tom Waits: Black Rider,1993 *CIDD 8022 - The Orb: live ´93, 1993 ... *CID 8024 - Ronny Jordan meets DJ Crush: Bad Brothers, 1994 *CID 8025 - Pulp: His'n'Hers, 1994 *CID 8026 - V.A. (Soundtrack): In The Name Of The Father, 1994 ... *CID 8028 - deus: Synthology, 1994 *CID 8029 - The Cranberries: No Need To Argue, 1994 ... *CID 8034 - Santana: Brothers, 1995 *CID 8035 - PJ Harvey: To Bring You My Love, 1995 ... *CID 8041 - Pulp: Different Class, 1996 ... *CID 8044 - Jah Wobble's Invaders Of The Heart: Heaven And Earth, 1996 ... *CID 8052 - Deus: In A Bar, Under The Sea, 1996 ... *CID 8055 - The Orb: Orblivion, 1997 ... *CID 8058 - Paul Weller: Heavy Soul, 1997 *CID 8059 - Morrissey: Maladjusted *CID 8060 - Soul II Soul: Time For Change *CID 8064 - Puressence: Only Forever *CID 8066 - Pulp: This Is Hardcore ... *CIDM 8070 - Angelique Kidjo: Oremi (Mango label), 1998 *CID 8071 - Tricky: Angels With Dirty Faces *CID 8075 - Talvin Singh: O.K., 1998 Island CID 8075.jpg l -Island CID 8075.jpg Island Jamaica/Island Jamaica Jazz Island released for a short while Jamaican music on new sub-labels Island Jamaica and Island Jamaica Jazz, the latter one obviously responding to the success of bands like Jazz Jamaica and the music by trombone soloists like Rico Rodriguez. *IJCD 4002 - Ernest Ranglin: Below The Bassline, 1996 *IJCD 4003 - Dean Fraser: Big Up!, 1997 *IJCD 4004 - Ernest Ranglin: Memories Of Barber Mack, 1997 *IJCD 4005 - The Skatalites: Ball Of Fire, 1997 Island Masters The series that started in the late 1980s continued in the first half of the 1990s releasing more material from Islands back catalogue. The discography can be found under Island Masters. Reggae Refreshers This series started with 26 releases in 1990. Island used the new label to re-issue a part of its reggae catalogue. Confusing was that some of the titles were also released within the Island Masters series or deleted shortly after the release to be re-released otherwise (the Bob Marley & The Wailers catalogue). More titles had been reissued in 1995, while the parent label changed at least for the European releases from Island to Mango. The UK prefixes were RRCD for CD releases and RRCT for cassettes. Numbers started with 1. Two compilations (numbered 101 and 102 respectively) were released to accompany the series. *RRCDS 101 - V.A.: Reggae Refreshers, 1990 *RRCD 1 - The Wailers: Catch a Fire *RRCD 2 - The Wailers: Burnin' *RRCD 3 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Natty Dread *RRCD 4 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Confrontation, original release: 1983 *RRCD 5 - Bob Marley & The Wailers: Rebel Music *RRCD 6 - Bunny Wailer: Blackheart Man *RRCD 7 - Bunny Wailer: Protest *RRCD 8 - Bunny Wailer: Sings The Wailers *RRCD 9 - Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse *RRCD 10 - Lee Perry: Reggae Greats *RRCD 11 - V.A.: The Harder They Come *RRCD 12 - Black Uhuru: Sinsemilla *RRCD 13 - Lee Perry: Super Ape *RRCD 14 - The Heptones: Party Time *RRCD 15 - Burning Spear: Man In The Hills *RRCD 16 - Third World: 96 Degrees In The Shade *RRCD 17 - Steel Pulse: Tribute To The Martyrs *RRCD 18 - Black Uhuru: Red *RRCD 19 - The Heptones: Night Food *RRCD 20 - Burning Spear: Marcus Garvey / Garvey's Ghost *RRCD 21 - Toots & the Maytals: Funky Kingston *RRCD 22 - Jimmy Cliff: Reggae Greats *RRCD 23 - Max Romeo: War Ina Babylon *RRCD 24 - Steel Pulse: Handsworth Revolution *RRCD 25 - Ijahman: Are We A Warrior *RRCD 26 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: Bass Culture *RRCD 28 - Black Uhuru: The Dub Factor; Discogs *RRCD 30 - Dillinger: CB 200; Discogs *RRCD 32 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: Forces Of Victory *RRCD 34 - Linton Kwesi Johnson: LKJ In Dub *RRCD 38 - Dean Fraser: Pumpin' Air, original released in 1984 *RRCDS 102 - V.A.: Reggae Refreshers Vol. 2, 1995 *RRCD 52 - Augustus Pablo: Classic Rockers *RRCD 53 - Wailing Souls: Wild Suspense *RRCD 54 - Rico: Roots To The Bone *RRCD 55 - Lee "Scratch" Perry: From The Secret Laboratory; Discogs *RRCD 57 - Junior Murvin: Police & Thieves; Discogs =UK/International releases 2000s= Singles in the 2000s CID/IS series *IS 878 - U2: "Vertigo", 2004 *IS 886 - U2: "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own", 2005 ISLR series (Promotional Use Only) *ISLR 15890-2 - Fefe Dobson: "Take Me Away", 2003 *ISLR 15979-2 - Fefe Dobson: "Everything", 2004 *ISLR 16085-2 - Fefe Dobson: "Don't Go (Girls and Boys)", 2004 *ISLR 16269-2 - Fefe Dobson: "Don't Let It Go to Your Head", 2005 *ISLR 16518-2 - Fefe Dobson: "This is My Life" (MAINSTREAM VERSION), 2006 *ISLR 16521-2 - Fefe Dobson: "This is My Life" (ALBUM VERSION), 2006 LPs/CDs in the 2000s Island CID 8000s series *CID 8103 - Talvin Singh: Ha, 2001 Island CID 8103.jpg l - Island CID 8103.jpg Island Masters/Island Re-Masters series While there was no clear label policy the Island Masters were reactivated under the title Island Remasters with remastered works of the back catalogue and more reissues to reach the catalogue number 320 in 2005. The discography can be found under Island Masters. =References= = External links = *Collectable Records.ru *Discogs Database *Island Records research *Johnny Spencer's Homepage *Tapir's Reggae Discography Second-hand dealers' listings: *Copasetic.de, mainly for 1960s ska and early reggae *Eil.com, mainly for mainstream rock and pop *Intoxica.co.uk, they have extensive list for 1960s ska and early reggae, including various Island subsidiaries.